La malédiction du Sang
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: Fiction complète écrite par Kiara. Résumé : Alors que Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant et que la Guerre est plus qu'imminente, Harry se voit découvrir une nouvelle nature et une attirance plus qu'envoutante pour son meilleur ennemi blond… Le séduisant petit à petit, les deux ennemis décident de s'enfuir de cette société qu'ils haïssent. Mais le bonheur va-t-il perdurer ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : **Kiara**

Titre : **La Malédiction du Sang**

Nombre de chapitres : **Au total, 21 chapitres avec le prologue et le bonus final ;)**

Résumé : **Alors que Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant et que la Guerre est plus qu'imminente, Harry se voit découvrir une nouvelle nature et une attirance plus qu'envoutante pour son meilleur ennemi blond… Le séduisant petit à petit, les deux ennemis décident de s'enfuir de cette société qu'ils haïssent. Mais le bonheur va-t-il perdurer ?**

Couples : **Harry-Draco, un peu de Ron-Hermione.**

Note de l'auteur : **C'est la première fic que je poste ici, mes autres écrits étant des Os. Comme j'ai déjà tout écris il y a quelques temps, j'ai décidé de tout poster d'un coup, pour éviter l'attente… Moi même détestant ça x) J'espère beaucoup que l'histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture \\(^o^)/**

 **Prologue : « Le passé est toujours présent » — Maeterlink.**

Un hurlement déchirant provenant du centre de la forêt de NewPast remplit le vide de la nuit alors que la lune presque pleine trônait dans le ciel. C'était un hurlement de loup. Un hurlement de douleur et de tristesse. Mais aussi un appel.

Car le Loup Alpha – le Patriarche, le Chef – venait de mourir et sa Louve le pleurait, tout en l'annonçant aux autres membres de la meute. Mais c'était aussi un appel au Bêta – le Prétendant au « trône » – pour qu'il vienne prendre sa place et assurer le rôle de chef.

Le hurlement se transforma petit à petit en sanglot alors que, partout dans la forêt, des lumières apparaissaient, signe d'un deuil.

Assise sur le sol près du corps de son époux, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année pleurait, le visage entre les mains, abattue. Ses longs cheveux noirs épais striés de mèches blanches tombaient sur ses mains jusqu'au corps allongé aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et la terre rêche. Elle portait une robe simple de couleur rouge délavée mais avait une peau blanche quoique un peu dorée sur les bras et l'apparence douce. Ses épaules et son corps étaient secoués par des sanglots étouffés alors qu'elle n'essayait même pas de cacher sa douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Autour d'elle se regroupaient peu à peu les membres de la meute venus la soutenir et rendre hommage à leur Alpha. Un autre hurlement, moins puissant, retentit, bientôt suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes présentes lèvent la tête vers la lune pour hurler.

C'est ainsi que, entourée de hurlement et du soutient de sa meute, la Louve Alpha cessa de pleurer. Elle releva la tête d'entre ses mains pour fixer en face d'elle de ses yeux trop bleus le Bêta qui venait d'arriver dans une démarche fluide. Il avait des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ombre au creux des arbres et des yeux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient longs, tombant sur le bas de son dos librement, mais lisses, son corps était musclé et puissant. Il était assez grand et imposant. Les hurlements cessèrent pour le silence absolu alors que chaque homme s'inclinait sur le sol pour lui montrer sa soumission et son respect. Le Bêta de 24 ans tomba devant la Louve, une jambe sur le sol et l'autre relevée en signe de respect et de soutient. Sans un mot, elle leva les deux mains pour les placer de chaque côté du visage de l'homme-loup et le redresser.

Elle planta avec sérieux ses yeux dans les siens pour sonder son âme.

« A partir de cette nuit, Bêta Rik Snow, tu seras l'Alpha à la place de Low Nightne. A partir de cette nuit, tu dirigeras la meute de la forêt NewPast en la protégeant et en faisant tout pour qu'elle s'épanouisse. A partir de cette nuit, tu t'engages à n'aimer qu'une seule personne pour l'éternité et d'en faire ta Louve. A partir de cette nuit, mon rang te sera inférieur. A partir de cette nuit, notre vie est entre tes mains, finit-elle en s'inclinant à son tour face à lui, sur le corps de plus en plus froid de l'ancien Alpha, une dernière larme coulant en silence sur sa joue. »

Sans que personne ne la remarque, elle déplaça sa main jusque son ventre qu'elle toucha tendrement. Il était de tradition que si l'Alpha mourrait, alors le Bêta lui succédait. Mais la tradition disait aussi que si la Louve portait l'enfant de l'Alpha alors que celui ci avait quitté la meute qu'une quelconque manière, l'enfant devait mourir pour que le Bêta soit le seul à succéder légitimement au titre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas tuer son enfant, la seule chose qui lui restait de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne connaissait sa grossesse. Elle avait encore une chance de la sauver.

C'est donc avec cette pensée qu'elle se rendit le lendemain dans la plus grande discrétion dans la cabane du seul sorcier mage du village. Cachée sous une cape dont la capuche noire rabattue protégeait le secret de son visage, elle toqua fermement à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un homme d'un certain âge, les cheveux et la barbe blanches aux yeux bleus clairs encore incroyablement vifs.

« Ma... »

Mais d'un regard paniqué, elle le fit taire et se pousser sur le côté pour lui laisser la place d'entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, Henri Scay s'adressa de nouveau à elle, mais à voix basse cette fois-ci.

« Maria ? Mais que... ».

« Henri », le coupa la jeune femme. « J'ai besoins de ton aide. «

Elle connaissait le médecin depuis son enfance, bien avant sa gradation au titre de Louve. Elle s'avait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'aider.

Elle descendit donc une main peureuse vers son ventre dans un geste significatif alors que les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandissaient de surprise.

« Maria ! Tu... » s'exclama-t-il avant de subitement se taire, comprenant la gravité de la situation. « Je vois. Viens », dit-il avec tristesse.

Elle le suivit dans une petite pièce cachée au fond derrière une armoire. À l'intérieur, de nombreux livres et grimoires. Il s'empara sans perdre une seconde d'un livre ancien et très usé tout en haut qu'il feuilleta rapidement avant de le refermer.

« Es-tu prête à tout pour sauver ton enfant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave sans la regarder, bien que teintée de tristesse connaissant la suite.

« Oui. Tout. Je lui donnerais ma vie. »

Il ferma les yeux en signe de soumission alors qu'il abordait un sourire triste devant le regard déterminé de la Louve.

« Très bien. Il existe un sort. Une malédiction en fait. "La malédiction du Sang". Un sort très puissant qui permettra la survie de ton enfant. Il naitra comme un sorcier normal sans signe de notre génétique. Ainsi si un jour quelqu'un se rend compte de ton crime, il ne pourra rien faire contre lui car il ne sera pas comme nous. Mais il faut savoir que notre sang coulera toujours dans ses veines et qu'il le transmettra inévitablement. Le sortilège s'épuisera au court des générations si bien que dans 20, 30 ou 50 ans, un enfant de ta lignée naitra loup-garou sans pour autant avoir des parents loup-garou ou avoir été mordu. Serais-tu prête à poser cette malédiction sur ton enfant au prix de te vie, Maria ? «

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant d'un regard vide la forêt par la fenêtre tout en passant une main absente sur son ventre à un rythme régulier.

« Oui », murmura-t-elle enfin après que plusieurs secondes se soient écoulées. « Oui je suis prête à maudire mon enfant et ses héritiers pour le sauver. Même au prix de ma vie. »

Il lui tendit alors le livre ouvert à la page du sortilège et un couteau en argent. D'un geste sûr, elle s'entailla le doigt et regarda tomber la goutte de sang rouge sur les lettres encrées. Elle observa le livre absorber le liquide vital alors qu'elle récitait les mots inscrits.

« " Dieu, laisse moi cacher sa véritable apparence, laisse moi agir pour sa survie.

Laisse moi t'offrir ma vie pour perdurer la sienne, même au prix de ses héritiers.

Dieu, laisse moi prier pour lui, prier pour sa vie. " »

À la fin du texte, il ne restait aucunes preuves de son acte, mise à part la brûlure dans son ventre qui semblait la déchirer mots après mots sans qu'elle ne tressaille.

Ainsi, quand l'enfant naquit en secret 6 mois plus tard, elle le laissa tel Romulus et Remus dans un panier en osier tressé à l'orée de la forêt où elle l'observa de loin, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues, être emporté par un couple qui passait par là.

Se soir là, elle donna une dernière lettre à son vieil ami sorcier avant de rejoindre son époux dans la mort, terrassée par une maladie inconnue. Elle fut enterrée à ses côtés après avoir été intégralement recouverte de fleurs et brûlée sur le bûché funéraire composé de l'arbre le plus ancien de la forêt.

Le Bêta n'apprit jamais l'existence de l'enfant et Akon grandit heureux sans connaitre ses origines dans la famille sorcière qui l'avait adopté.

Des années plus tard, Henri Scay découvrit d'autres informations sur la malédiction. Notamment que les gênes de se réveillerons que l'année des 17 ans et seulement si l'enfant avait une puissance magique très grande. Il nota toutes ses informations dans un livre où il avait auparavant écrit l'histoire de la Louve Alpha Maria Nightne, qu'il légua à sa fille unique Erika Scay qui prit à son tour le titre de sorcier mage de la meute au moment de sa mort dans le but qu'il soit offert à l'enfant qui fera disparaitre la malédiction du sang. Erika poursuit les recherches de son père dans le silence tout en continuant d 'écrire dans le livre. Elle apprit en autre que le « réveillé » possédera à partir de son réveil la capacité semblable à celle de l'Alpha et du Bêta de pouvoir se transformer hors des pleines lunes, dût à sa puissance magique incommensurable.

A son tour, elle conta l'histoire de l'enfant maudit à son fils qui récupéra le livre et ses recherches.

 **…**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'était un bon prologue ? J'espère que la suite vous satisfera ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici le chapitre 1 de "La Malédiction du Sang "! Bonne lecture tout le monde ^_^ —Kiara.**

 **Chapitre 1 : « C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant » — Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.**

Assit sur les barrières en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Harry Potter fixait la lune d'un regard absent. C'était ainsi depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis son 17ème anniversaire qu'il avait passé comme chaque année au Terrier avec Ron et sa famille ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais ce matin là, quand il c'était réveillé, une étrange douleur avait prit d'assaut son corps et c'était en serrant les dents qu'il avait pu se lever et passer une journée à sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, persuadé que c'était encore un coup de Voldemort. Pourtant, cette sensation, bien qu'elle se soit atténuée pour ne plus être qu'une impression lointaine, était toujours là et il commençait à douter que ce soit un sort de son grand ennemi sans nez. Car il devenait étrangement de plus en plus obséder par la pleine lune et – alors qu'il ignorait quand elle allait apparaître – il savait exactement la minute près où elle se dresserait au plus haut dans le ciel. C'était comme si… le mouvement de l'astre avait une répercussion sur lui, car, pour une raison inconnue, plus il grandissait, moins la douleur était importante et moins il arrivait à dormir.

Il c'était donc faufilé hors du dortoir sans un bruit cette nuit là avec sa cape d'invisibilité pour monter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, incapable de s'endormir. Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière alors que le vent soufflait faiblement dans ses cheveux noirs indomptables.

« Bah alors Potter, on veux en finir avec sa misérable vie ? » s'exclama alors avec entrain une voix.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et faillit tomber de la tour sous la surprise. Il se retourna pour adresser un regard noir au Serpentard, car il avait reconnut sa voix pour être celle qui le hantait nuit et jour depuis sa sixième année.

« Malfoy… Ce serait plutôt toi qui devrait envisager cette idée. «

« Bonne idée », répondit-il en s'approchant du bord.

Il fit ensuite un grand geste de la main en montrant le vide.

« A toi l'honneur. »

Harry regarda sa main, puis son sourire chargé de défis, puis la lune et le paysage en contre bas. Un sourire amer naquit lentement sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla le sorcier incrédule qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse alors que son visage était éclairé par la lune.

Harry déposa ses yeux plus verts que d'habitude sur le blond aux yeux gris. Le Survivant semblait plus que sérieux et près à faire le saut de l'ange. Draco Malfoy déglutit. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Quelque chose de plus… animal. Était-ce à cause de ses pupilles qui s'étaient allongées en deux fentes ? Ou de ses yeux d'un vert plus intenses ?

« Tu es bizarre, Potter, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Il continua de le fixer… avant d'éclater de rire, la tête en arrière, les yeux de nouveau normaux. C'est avec un ricanement moqueur qu'il se pencha vers sa Némésis, le visage à quelques millimètres seulement du sien. Dans un frôlement, son souffle effleura les lèvres de Malfoy qui recula subitement. Harry lui tendit une langue espiègle entre ses lèvres alors qu'il bondissait à l'intérieur de la tour.

« Vengeance », dit-il en ouvrant la porte avant de se faufiler hors de la pièce et laisser derrière lui un Serpent rouge comme une tomate.

Rouge de gêne ? Rouge de colère ? Qui sait… Mais ce soir là, Harry l'avait vu sans son masque habituel et c'était tout retourné qu'il retournait à son dortoir.

« Espèce de… Sale petit pédé ! » hurla Malfoy hystérique depuis la tour.

Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Harry n'allait pas se vexer de la vérité tout de même ?!

« Harry ! » s'écria une voix féminine derrière l'Élu alors qu'il allait tranquillement en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Ron.

« Hermione », dit-il simplement sans la regarder alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés arrivait à leur niveau.

« HARRY ! »

« Hermione. »

« Arrête ça, Harry ! »

« Quoi, Hermione ? »

« De… De… »

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur le visage d'Harry et quand la sorcière s'en rendit compte, elle poussa un hurlement de fureur en comprenant qu'il se fichait d'elle alors que le roux levait les yeux – bleus – au ciel. Ces derniers temps, Harry c'était découvert une passion pour embêter Hermione Granger. Elle voulut le frapper mais il esquiva facilement avant de se mettre à courir dans le couloir en riant sous les regards surpris et interrogateurs des premières années qui se rendaient elles-aussi à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné.

C'est avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres que Ron Weasley s'installa à sa place habituelle, soit à côté d'Hermione et en face d'Harry, tournant le dos à la table des Serpentards. Il n'allait pas ce plaindre de la nouvelle passion de son meilleur ami étant donné qu'Hermione venait maintenant vers lui en boudant, comme toujours. Il offrit un sourire satisfait au Survivant tandis que celui-ci lui adressait un clin d'œil discret.

Le roux se dit que des fois, Harry aurait du aller à Serpentard, tellement il était vicieux, mesquin et manipulateur à certains moments.

« Bonjour Harry », dit Luna Lovegood de son habituel air rêveur, ses cheveux blonds bouclés toujours aussi mal coiffés, ses yeux bleus levés au dessus de la tête du sorcier, en approchant. « Tu as beaucoup de Joncheruine autour de ta tête aujourd'hui. Tu devrais faire attention. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Luna. »

« Mais de rien », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place à la table des Serdaigles.

Le trio la regarda marcher en manquant de percuter au moins 3 personnes, intrigué et amusés.

« Toujours aussi bizarre, Loufoca », commenta Ron en engloutissant un toast au sirop.

Harry haussa des épaules en retour. Luna avait toujours été étourdie et il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Et si Ron ne saisissait pas pourquoi sa sœur Ginny était amie avec elle, Harry lui comprenait parfaitement car Luna était très ntéressante. Mais ses pensées dévièrent vers sa nuit et il leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard.

Bingo.

Malfoy le regardait justement, visiblement encore en colère. Le Survivant à lunettes lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur et le Serpentard détourna la tête en serrant les poings. Il se retient de rire mais pas son sourire qui s'élargit sous le regard curieux d'Hermione.

« Harry ? Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Oh oui. Très. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas en retirer d'avantage. Haussant les épaules, elle retourna à son petit déjeuné. Seamus s'assit à côté d'Harry, suivit de Dean alors que Ginny et Neville s'installaient en face.

« Hey ! » les salua Seamus Finnigan en attrapant une grosse poignée de toast pour les mettre dans son assiette dans d'en passer quelques unes à son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas. « Comment ça va les gars ? Harry où étais-tu passé ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil en se tournant vers lui alors que le sorcier adressait au blond-brun un sourire tranquille pas le moindre du monde inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait dévoilé ce secret devant la sorcière.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir », répondit-il simplement, à près tout c'était la vérité.

« Mouais », commenta Dean. « Je suis sûr que c'était pour voir quelqu'un . »

Harry leva un sourcil surpris. Mais il reprit bien vite son sourire calme.

« Qui sait. »

« Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? » se pencha Seamus en avant.

« L'heureux élu ». Car tout le monde savait depuis quelques mois que le Survivant avait plutôt une préférence pour les hommes après avoir été forcé à l'avouer au jeu de la bouteille.

Il ne répondit pas, les ignorants simplement en reprenant du jus de citrouille. Mais une lueur amusée éclairait ses yeux verts. S'ils savaient…

Depuis la rentrée, il y avait quelque chose qui chiffonnait Ron. Harry. Ou plutôt le comportement de son meilleur ami. Par exemple, il était maintenant joyeux d'aller en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, chose qu'il appréhendait autrefois car le cours du nouveau professeur Triwels était en commun avec les Serpentards, donc Draco Malfoy. Maintenant, il y allait de bon cœur. Ensuite, à chaque rencontre avec la fouine, il gardait un sourire amusé sur le visage alors que Malfoy tremblait de rage et crachant insultes après insultes et dès qu'il était loin, il éclatait de rire. Il ne dormait plus la nuit et avait été bizarre le jour de son anniversaire. Une fois, il l'avait même surprit à fixer le ciel la nuit, les yeux un peu plus verts que d'habitude. Mais il avait beau regarder Harry attentivement sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses changements.

« Ah ! » s'exclama d'ailleurs le sorcier en arrivant devant la porte de DCFM.

Son sourire s'élargit en apercevant que Malfoy était déjà là. C'est donc un autre sourire amusé qu'il lui adressa quand il tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir. Malfoy serra les dents sans répliquer sous les regards surpris de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Mais le nouveau professeur, Triwels, ouvrit la porte de la classe et les deux trios s'engouffrèrent dans la salle rapidement. Les Serpentards devant au premier rang à droite et les Gryffondors au fond au dernier rang à gauche. Tout a fait opposé.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du blond. Une étrange chaleur avait élu domicile dans son estomac et le réchauffait progressivement. Il avait subitement envie de bondir vers lui, de le toucher, de le sentir. C'était étrange. Comme si… Il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux quoi qu'il arrive.

Sans le remarquer, ses pupilles s'étaient de nouveau allongées en deux fentes dans ses yeux plus verts. Une sorte de ronronnement chaud lui brulait dans la poitrine. Il ne remarqua pas que la classe se remplissait petit à petit, uniquement concentré sur les mouvements du Serpentard pour sortir ses affaires de son sacs.

« …ry… Harry… Harry ! »

Il sursauta au son de la voix d'Hermione et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait avec colère.

« es affaires, Harry ! »

En effet, il n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste pour les sortir et le cours semblait avoir déjà commencé. Rassemblant ses esprits et tentant de ne pas réfléchir et penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il sortit ses affaires rapidement et attrapa sa plume en essayant de se concentrer sur les mots qui sortait de la bouche du professeur aux longs cheveux bruns rattachés en une queue de cheval par un ruban bleus assortit à sa chemise et aux yeux verts. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors devant lui car il était au bout de la rangée de trois.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Harry Potter monsieur. »

« Harry Potter… répéta-t-il sans laisser aucune expression apparaître sur son visage. Et dites-moi Monsieur Potter, comment former un Patronus ? »

« Il faut un souvenir heureux, monsieur. Il est créé pour se protéger des Détraqueurs. La formule est : « _Expecto Patronum_ » »

« C'est un sortilège très avancé que seulement quelques sorciers sont capables d'accomplir », ajouta Hermione.

Triwels se tourna alors vers elle.

« Très juste demoiselle. Vous êtes ? »

« Hermione Granger . »

« Bien. 50 points pour Gryffondors pour vos connaissances sur le sort. »

Grands sourires de Gryffondors, mine renfrognée des Serpentards. Et Harry qui se réchauffe un peu plus quand Malfoy dépose ses yeux gris sur lui. Avec mépris. Mais ça ne pas t'importance. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Car il le regarde. Et Harry n'avait jamais été autant attiré par une chose. Son poing se serre, sa main tremble. Il ne doit pas bouger. Il ne dois pas bouger, sinon il se jetterait sur lui au milieu de la salle et il ignore se qu'il lui ferait une fois que le blond aurait été à lui. Même si une petite idée s'impose lentement à son esprit… Un Draco allongé sur le dos, soumit, et à sa merci, ses si beaux cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de sa tête, haletant, sa chemise blanche à moitié enlevée découvrant son torse et bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, ses yeux gris brillants…

« _C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant…_ »

Oui. Harry avait envie de le dévorer. De le prendre là, maintenant.

Il était à lui. Il lui appartenait.

Un étrange sourire inquiétant étira ses traits sans que personne ne le remarque. Hormis un Serpentard blond qui c'était retourné, énervé à force d'être fixé.

…

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé, en bien ou en moins bien. Les conseils aident pour la suite, et ça me permet de me corriger. Je suis désolée pour les fautes (je suis sûre qu'il y en a encore même si je me suis relue plusieurs fois !)**

 **Bisous bisous, Kiara.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Le chapitre 2 pour vous servir ! Bonne lecture x)**

 **Chapitre 2 : « Oh ! Attention, monseigneur, à la jalousie c'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit. » — Shakespeare.**

Hermione déposa soudainement sa main sur le front du Survivant et approcha son visage du sien - surpris -, les sourcils froncés par la perturbation, alors qu'ils étaient à peine sortis de cours.

« Hermione ? » s'exclama-t-il en reculant vivement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! «

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, le regardant toujours avec les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre », dit-elle comme si c'était un problème.

« Je sais. Alors, pourquoi tu m'agresses ? »

Elle l'ignora encore une fois en continuant de le fixer. Puis elle releva ses yeux marron vers lui et les planta dans les siens avec sérieux.

« Tu es bizarre en ce moment Harry. Tu es malade ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je vais bien. Tout va bien », répéta-t-il avec un sourire convainquant.

Quiconque regarde Harry Potter peut dire : « Ce garçon est très social. Il a beaucoup de personnes autour de lui. Il ne doit surement pas ce sentir seul. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de l'Élu, il est parfait, a tout pour lui : des amis sur qui compter, un directeur affectueux, un groupe de personnes très puissantes prêtes à tout pour lui, un nom symbole d'espoir, une grande fortune…» Mais personne ne connaissait le «vrai Harry». Ils ne voyaient que le «faux Harry», même ses amis car jamais Harry ne leur avait dévoilé cette facette de sa personnalité. Celle solitaire. Cette partie qui l'empêchait de parler à ses meilleurs amis de ses problèmes, de ses angoisses, de ses doutes, ses peurs, ses cauchemars. Oh, bien sur il leur avait parlé de Voldemort, de ses rêves. Il leur avait parlé de la douleur, de la mort et du sang qu'il voyait la nuit. Il leur avait parlé de son envie de le tuer. Mais pas de ses peurs que les gens qu'il aime meurent qui l'empêchait de dormir ou de son attirance pour la lune. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de son corps qui tremble et de son esprit qui bout quand il se réveille, de cette attirance vis-à-vis de Malfoy, de cette envie de parfois tout abandonner et fuir dans une île déserte où personne ne saurait qui il était. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de ce sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait parfois quand les deux tourtereaux s'enfuyaient ensembles et le laissait seul derrière. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de se profond mépris amer qui envahissait parfois sa bouche devant les articles de la Gazette à son sujet, devant les journalistes toujours à l'affut et même parfois des murmures des élèves sur son chemin. Harry était un solitaire mais Harry Potter était très social. Comme le jour de son anniversaire. Il s'était contenté de sourire. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Toujours pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il avait été comme ça aussi avec Ginny, trop secret, trop renfermé. C'était pour ça que la rousse aux yeux marron l'avait quitté d'ailleurs.

En fait, Harry se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait un point commun avec Malfoy : le masque. Celui de Malfoy était froid et indifférent pour cacher ses sentiments positifs et celui de Harry était heureux et souriant pour cacher ses sentiments négatifs. Et tout deux étaient des armes.

Et maintenant, il avait la même créature dans sa poitrine que lors de son couple avec Ginny mais celle-ci était plus violente. Elle rugissait de rage ou de désir, ronronnait même parfois, et rugissait de triomphe à certains moments.

Mais de ces deux choses non plus, il n'en parlait pas.

« Ça va. Vraiment, Hermione. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je n'arrive pas à dormir . »

La sorcière le regarda un instant en silence, comme pour être sûre qu'il ne mentait pas. Finalement, elle reprit sa route vers leur prochain cours.

« Tu devrais demander des somnifères à Mme. Pomfresh, Harry . »

« Mmm… Oui, tu as raison Ron. »

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui, car ce soir, il devait essayer de revoir Malfoy.

Le reste de la journée c'était passé rapidement étant donné que les pensées d'Harry étaient uniquement tournées vers un blond aux yeux gris. Il avait suivit les cours d'une oreille distraite, mangé sans voir se qu'il prenait, fait ses devoirs sans les regarder, c'était douché sans y pensé et c'était glissé dans son lit tout habillé sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? Tu sais que tu es habillé ? »

« Mmmmmm… »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui », soupira-t-il en se glissant à son tour dans son lit, mais en pyjama. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

La lumière de Ron était la dernière allumée, ainsi quand il l'éteignit, il n'y avait plus que la lune pour éclairer la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Seamus, Dean et Neville. Une fois tout le monde endormit, Harry se redressa, enfila ses chaussures en proie de longs frissons. Il quitta le dortoir et le salle commune rapidement, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs en main. Il monta les marches de la tour d'Astronomie quatre à quatre à une rapidité surprenante. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il encore là-bas après ce qu'il c'était passé la veille ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi n'était-il pas seul ? Pourquoi Daphné Greengrass était-elle avec lui ? Pourquoi Harry était-il si énervé ? Pourquoi la jalousie lui brûlait-elle les veines ? Il ne comprenait pas, ne réfléchissant pas, ce laissant uniquement guider par l'instinct.

 _Malfoy était à lui_.

Il arriva enfin en haut sans faire de bruit par un miracle inconnu. Malfoy se tenait à la même place qu'il occupait la dernière fois mais Daphné était en face de lui, pratiquement avachie sur lui tellement elle le collait. Harry serra les poings, caché dans l'ombre, résistant à l'envie de jeter de la tour. Elle lui souriait et semblait heureuse d'être seule avec lui. Et Malfoy avec son sourire dragueur…

« D'accord », répondit la jeune fille d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse à une question que lui avait posé Malfoy avant l'arrivée du Gryffondor. « J'en serais très heureuse. À demain, _Draco_ ! »

Draco. Elle l'avait appelé Draco. Rongé par la jalousie, il ne bougea pourtant pas quand elle passa à côté de lui pour quitter la tour d'Astronomie. A la place, il laissa tomber sa cape et s'approcha du blond qui était posé sur la rambarde et lui tournait le dos. La pleine lune était pour bientôt. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'Harry s'adossa à son tour en tournant le dos au vide, la tête tournée vers l'intérieur de la tour et non pas vers le Serpentard.

« Potter. Que me vos le déplaisir de voir ta sale tête de balafré ici ? »

Il ne releva pas, ne répondit pas et ne le regarda pas non plus même s'il savait que l'autre devait être en train de le fixer de ses yeux gris. Finalement il ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière pour offrit son visage au vent qui faisait doucement bouger ses cheveux noirs. Malfoy resta un moment à fixer ceux-ci avant de détourner la tête à son tour vers le paysage de la Forêt Interdite qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

« Tu es bizarre Potter », dit-il soudainement alors que le silence s'éternisait.

Un soupire lui répondit.

« Je sais… Vous n'arrêtez pas de me le dire… »

« La belette et Miss-parfaite aussi te l'on fait remarquer ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Ouais. Pourquoi étais-tu avec Greengrass ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » répondit-il d'une voix froide en reprenant son masque.

« En rien », grimaça-t-il par frustration. « Pourquoi ? »

Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas plus et Harry soupira une nouvelle fois après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil et avoir comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Il enleva ses bras qui le retenaient de tomber en arrière et se laissa glisser contre la barrière. Il déposa ses coudes sur ses genoux dans une position nonchalante.

« Je ne te comprends plus, Potter. »

« Parce que tu me comprenais avant ? » ricana le Lion.

« Oui. »

Il avait répondu d'une voix si sérieuse qu'Harry arrêta immédiatement de rire.

« Je te regarde depuis la première année Potter », se confessa Malfoy avec sérieux. « Je sais surement parfois plus de chose sur toi que tes deux chiots. J'ai appris à te regarder correctement pour découvrir des secrets et tes faiblesses. J'ai été le premier à remarquer tes… «tendances». Je comprenais ta logique et ta pensée même si nous ne sommes pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais maintenant, je n'arrive plus à te comprendre. Dès le jour de la rentrée tu as été différent. Même tes amis le pensent pour te dire combien j'ai raison ! Je ne te comprends plus. Que c'est-il donc passé durant ses putains de vacances Potter, pour que tu sois si… si… si étrange ?! La preuve : Regarde nous. As-tu déjà pensé de serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que l'on seraient capables d'entretenir un dialogue et se tenir dans la même pièce sans s'entre-tuer ?! »

« Non. Je sais… » ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je sais que j'ai changé… Je… Je ne suis plus le même. Depuis mon anniversaire. Je… Je ressens des sentiments que je ne pensais jamais éprouver. Tout… tout est plus… « intense ». Je ne te hais même plus pour te dire ! » finit-il en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.

Quand il arrêta de rire, la pièce se remplit de silence. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Parce que aucun des deux n'auraient imaginé parler à l'autre de cette manière autrefois. Un étrange calme flottait dans le cœur d'Harry. Il était plus calme, plus posé aux côtés de Malfoy. Mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils comme Hermione se matin là, troublé. Dans sa poitrine, la créature rugissait.

« Quelle est ta relation avec Greengrass ? »

« Comme si j'allais de le di… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Harry lui tira la cheville pour le plaquer au sol, sous son corps. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau semblables à ceux d'un loup et tout son corps grognait. Le changement de situation avait sonné Malfoy qui ne réagit pas quand il se pencha vers son cou.

« Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? » murmura-t-il contre son oreille. « À moi, Malfoy. »

Il embrassa alors son cou pour lui laisser une marque. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux aux mots du Survivant. À lui ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? C'était le summum de l'incompréhension là ! Mais son esprit se vida quand il sentit les dents du sorcier sur sa peau, descendre sur sa clavicule puis monter vers son oreille. A sa plus grande surprise, se n'était pas du dégout ni du rejet qu'il ressentait. Il avait plutôt envie de gémir pour que cette chaleur, ce bien être, et cette excitation qui commençait à monter, perdurant.

« Potter ? Potter ! »

Harry releva la tête pour ensuite fondre sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise, en proie d'une fièvre étrange et désireux de marquer son territoire. À lui. À lui. Il cueillit les deux membres sur les siens comme on goute un fruit rare et exquis. Il ne réfléchissait plus. La chaleur battait avec son cœur à l'intérieur de son corps et il était désireux de la montrer à Malfoy. Il voulait lui montrer à travers ce baiser ce feu ardent qui brulait en lui, cette possessivité à son égard, cette attirance vers lui. Il voulait lui montrer ses sentiments : sa jalousie, son obsession, ses désirs.

Reculant de quelques centimètre pour inspirer une gorge d'air, il plongea ses yeux trop verts qui c'étaient un peu assombris par le désir dans ceux gris du Serpentard, voilés. Il était sur le dos à même le sol. Entièrement offert.

Dans un gémissement, il attrapa de nouveau ses lèvres qu'il mordilla, lécha, suça. Il en resta là car il était bien conscient que le blond commençait à sortir de sa léthargie. Quand enfin, il déposa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, il s'éloigna. Et c'est en s'éloignant qu'il comprit son geste. Il avait embrassé Malfoy. Pire, il lui avait fait un suçon. Et ses mains trainaient sous sa chemise sans qu'il ne sache comment elles étaient arrivées là. Ses yeux redevinrent alors normaux pour se teinter de tristesse et il déposa une dernière fois son visage au creux de son cou pour souffler dans un murmure un mot d'excuse.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Une partie de lui jubilait alors que l'autre aurait voulut remontrer dans le temps pour effacer cet acte ou leur jeter à tout les deux un sort d'oubliette. Il évita le regard du Serpent, se releva vivement, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

…

 **Vous avez aimé ? J'espère énormément que oui ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez par message, ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **—** **Kiara qui vous adore.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : « Un baisé fait moins de bruit qu'un canon mais l'écho en dure plus longtemps »** **—** **Wendell Homes.**

Harry hésitait entre se frapper ou s'enfermer dans un placard pour ne plus y ressortir. Dans les deux cas, ses amis s'en rendraient compte et poseraient des questions, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il avait embrassé Malfoy. Il avait _embrassé_ **Malfoy**.

Shit. Shit total et interplanétaire. Shit absolu.

Il était un idiot, un gros idiot, un énorme idiot, un gigantesque idiot, un idiot finit. Il n'avait plus cas se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. Enfin non, elle lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Il était sûr que Snape accepterait avec jubilation de lui fournir un gentil poison. Voilà. Il allait voir Severus Snape et ce cauchemar allait se finir.

C'est donc avec cet objectif en tête qu'Harry Potter passa devant le tableau cachant l'entrée de son dortoir sans s'arrêter, sans même penser à se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, le regard dans le vide, alors que le soleil commençait à apparaitre à l'horizon. Entièrement vide en fait. Son esprit était vide même si son corps jubilait. Son corps jubilait et son esprit se morfondait. Joli contraste qui allait faire naitre une jolie migraine d'ici quelques minutes.

« POTTER ! »

Dans un gémissement il s'arrêta à contre-gré et attendit sans se retourner que Draco Malfoy arrive à son niveau. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire tout comme il ne tarda pas à lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. Le Gryffondor accueillit la douleur avec plaisir, heureux que quelqu'un exauce son premier souhait. Voilà, maintenant il n'allait plus cas aller voir le professeur de Potion.

Rusard apparut in extremis avant de Malfoy ne lui assène un autre coup, le corps tremblant de rage.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter ! » rugit le concierge cracmol. « Un mois de retenues à partir de demain pour bagarre dans les couloirs longtemps après le couvre-feu ! Tous les soirs à partir de 20 heures devant la salle à la 3ème porte du 2ème couloir ! »

Il fit demi-tour violemment alors que sa garce de chatte Miss Teigne leur crachait dessus avec mépris. Harry soupira. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de Snape finalement. Il se releva et commença une avancée lente vers son dortoir.

« Potter ! » cria le Serpentard dans son dos.

Mais le Survivant l'ignora et continua son chemin. Il savait que l'autre ne s'abaisserait pas à le poursuivre.

« Potter ! Revient-ici connard ! Potter ! »

Il tourna dans le couloir de droite et s'arrêta devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui le regardait, somnolente.

« Pamplemousse. »

« Harry Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor et le Sauveur du monde des sorciers que vous devez trainer dans les coul… ! »

Mais il referma bien vite le passage derrière lui pour ne plus entendre la voix horripilante de la femme. Dans un soupir, il gravit les marches vers son dortoir plongé dans l'obscurité en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il jeta sur son lit dès son arrivée et finit de se déshabiller, vidé de toute énergie pour ne pas réfléchir, avant de se glisser sous une douche brulante.

Ses lèvres le brulaient encore du parfum fruité, agrume, de la bouche de sa Némésis.

 **Le Sauveur du monde des sorciers nous abandonne-t-il ?**

« _Voilà déjà quelques mois que Voldemort règne et impose sa terreur sans que l'Élu ne l'en empêche. Harry Potter nous aurait-il abandonné ? Une source fiable scolarisée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore où est accueillit notre Sauveur, nous a révélé au cours d'une interview que Harry Potter passerait tranquillement sa scolarité sans se soucier de notre douleur et de cette guerre meurtrière qui fait rage dans nos rues. Lâchement, il laisserait le peuple sorcier périr sans même…_ »

Dans un mouvement sec, le journal se déchira en deux dans les mains d'Harry alors que les deux bouts s'enflammaient vivement. La Grande Salle était étonnement silencieuse et tous avaient leurs yeux ébahis sur le Survivant qui tremblait de colère. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose. Lui ? Lâche ? _LÂCHE_ ?! Mais que savaient-ils de lui pour dire qu'il était lâche ? Que savait le traître qui avait répondu ses mensonges à la presse ? Ils ne savaient rien ! Rien !

Les poings en sang à force de les serrer, il se leva brusquement et quitta la salle. Quand il claqua la porte derrière lui, toutes les bougies magiques qui flottaient au plafond s'éteignirent et les pichets d'eau à chaque table explosèrent. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le sorcier aux yeux verts qui bouillonnait de rage.

Lâche ? Lâche pour quoi ? Parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de 17 ans ? Lâche parce qu'il continuait sa scolarité pour avoir un avenir au lieu de se jeter tête baissée dans un duel décisif ? Lâche parce qu'il essayait de garder le minimum de bonheur qu'il avait pu regrouper ?

Non, il n'était pas lâche.

Trop énervé pour contrôler sa magie, les vitres tremblèrent à son passage. Il était en colère. _Très_ en colère. Si Voldemort avait été devant lui à cet instant précis, il n'en resterait plus que de la poussière, tant il était instable.

Un grognement monta dans sa gorge du fond de sa poitrine et un simple coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui apprit qu'ils étaient la veille de la pleine lune. La douleur dans ses os lui créait une migraine qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Mais la douleur s'intensifia et il tomba à genoux contre un mur dans un couloir vide dans un glapissement. Se tenant le ventre, il était recroquevillé sur lui même.

Soudain, deux mains puissantes et chaudes l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour le redresser et un bras passa sur sa taille alors que la personne passait celui d'Harry sur son épaule. Mais le Survivant avait trop mal pour rester éveillé : il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

Mais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres car il avait tout de suite reconnut cette odeur d'agrume.

Blaise Zabini avait passé toute son enfance à regarder son meilleur ami. Il savait exactement quelles étaient ses manies, que dire ou faire pour l'énerver, ce qu'il prenait dans l'ordre au petit déjeuné, par quelle partie de son corps il commençait à s'occuper au réveil… Il savait tout. Y comprit à quel point il haïssait Potter. Alors quand Blaise avait relevé la tête ce matin là en entendant le bruit de déchirement il avait tout d'abord été étonné de voir que Draco avait déjà les yeux fixés sur Potter. Mais il avait été encore plus étonné en le regardant se lever à la suite du Gryffondor, sans que personne ne le remarque la salle étant plongée dans l'obscurité et les cris, et quitter la salle comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Le Serpentard soupira. Déjà, il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans un tel état d'énervement se matin, ni pourquoi il rougissait quand on lui posait la question. Et maintenant, il partait à la suite de son ennemi. Lui qui pensait tout connaitre du blond, il allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

Il arriva au bout du couloir silencieux, devant l'infirmerie. Draco était là, assit à même le sol contre le mur en pierre, un bras déposé sur sa jambe pliée. Le noir s'assit à côté de lui.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il après un petit silence.

« Infirmerie », répondit Draco simplement sans même le regarder.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, signe que c'était non.

« Que c'est-il passé alors ? »

Nouveau silence. Blaise soupira et décida par connaissance du caractère du blond de laisser tomber le sujet «Potter» pour celui «Malfoy». Car il n'avait aucun doute que Draco était en mode «Ne-pose-pas-de-questions-si-tu-ne-veux-pas-crever-d'en-d'atroces-souffrances-parce-que-je-ne-suis-pas-d'humeur-là».

« Je le hais », lâcha-t-il soudainement en coupant Blaise qui ne s'y attendait pas. « Je le hais. »

« Potter ? »

« Je hais ce petit crétin. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Les mots et les actions de Draco étaient un peu contradictoires. Il affirmait qu'il haïssait le Survivant mais attendait devant l'infirmerie où il reposait. Mais Draco se releva soudain d'un bond, dépoussiéra sa robe d'un geste élégant de sa main aristocrate et adressa un petit sourire du coin espiègle qui ne lui ressemblait pas à son meilleur ami toujours assis contre le mur.

« Salut », dit-il simplement en s'éloignant tranquillement dans le couloir en direction de son prochain cours.

Draco avait toujours pratiqué la technique «un corps est un corps». Tous à Poudlard savait qu'il n'avait aucune préférence et couchait aussi bien avec des garçons que des filles même si il ne privilégiait pas la maison du lion. Alors, devant l'infirmerie après avoir apporté Potter à Mme. Pomfresh, il avait bien réfléchit. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Embrasser un garçon n'était pas un problème. Mais _être_ embrassé était un peu plus problématique et _être_ embrassé par _Potter_ n'était même pas envisageable. Mais les faits étaient là. Potter l'avait embrassé. Lui. _Draco Malfoy_. Son ennemi, sa Némésis.

Pourquoi ?

Il était vrai que le balafré était étrange en se moment, et qu'il ne le comprenait plus, comme il lui avait fait remarquer. Mais de là à _l'embrasser_ …?!

Il était déterminé à savoir pourquoi le Survivant avait fait ça. Et il saurait. Coûte que coûte.

Il avait justement l'occasion d'être seul avec Potter ce soir là.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut assailli de questions par Pompom. S'il allait bien, s'il avait mal quelque part, comment il se sentait, s'il n'avait pas mal à la tête, s'il c'était battu, avec qui, pourquoi, si c'était Voldemort, si c'était une vision, si elle devait immédiatement prévenir le directeur, pourquoi c'était Malfoy qui l'avait emmené, que c'était-il passé, et encore d'autres. Harry avait l'impression que l'infirmière c'était transformée en une deuxième Hermione ou en Molly quand elle le revoyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps (soit les dernières vacances).

« Tout va bien », répondit-il simplement en se massant le front. « Juste une petite migraine. »

Et son corps qui pesait une tonne. La douleur avait disparue mais il sentait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait déchiquetée quelques minutes - heures ? - plus tôt. Mme Pomfresh sembla se clamer au son de sa voix. Elle fit demi-tour alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté et il eu tout juste le temps de remarquer que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que d'habitude qu'elle revint avec une potion dans la main. Harry eu un sourire amer en comprenant que se ne serait pas Snape qui aurait le plaisir de mettre fin à ses jours mais l'infirmière. Avec un soupir, il accepta la fiole violette et but d'un coup le liquide à l'odeur - et au gout - infâme.

Mais sourit juste après en sentant toutes les douleurs disparaitre. Malgré cela, Mme. Pomfresh refusa de le laisser partir avant le repas du midi. Il resta donc toute la matinée seul dans l'infirmerie à dormir grâce aux somnifères qu'elle lui avait forcé à boire. Il fut réveillé par Hermione qui lui secouait les épaules en l'appelant alors qu'il était en plein rêve. Rêve peuplé de Malfoy, soumit au passage, mais ça, c'était un secret tout comme son état sous la couverture.

« Harry ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. « Tu es réveillé ! »

« Dur de faire autrement », marmonna-t-il.

Ron sourit à sa remarque alors que la meilleure Gryffondor fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle était assise sur une chaise à son chevet alors que son petit ami se tenait debout devant le lit.

« Hey », dit-il.

« Hey. »

« Comment ça va ? »

« Pas trop mal. J'ai connu mieux », ajouta-t-il après avoir haussé des épaules.

« Voldemort ? » demanda 'mione avec un visage inquiet en baissant la voix.

« Non. Juste manque de sommeil et migraine. Tout va bien », répéta-t-il avec un sourire pour rassurer ses amis.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard de Ron qui lui reprochait de leur mentir et le souvenir de son premier rêve lui revint en mémoire.

 _Un loup se tenait devant lui. Il était très grand et son pelage était d'un noir aussi obscur que l'ombre aux creux des arbres. Ses yeux marron comme la terre fraichement retournée le fixait, impassible. Dans son rêve, il se sentit s'allonger devant sa puissance. Le loup le dominait, il sentait dans toutes les parcelles de son corps qu'il était plus fort que lui, qu'il lui devait respect et obéissance._

 _Pourtant quelque part en lui, une partie de son corps se déchainait. Elle voulait se relever et lutter contre le loup jusqu'a gagner et que ce soit lui qui soit allongé face à lui. Cette partie grognait encore et encore._

 _Du coin de l'œil, une lumière attira son regard. C'était le reflet du soleil sur une flaque d'eau. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'un seul reflet._

 _Il y avait aussi le reflet d'un loup noir, aux yeux verts flamboyants, qui regardait la flaque._

Au moment où il c'était réveillé, il avait entendu une voix de femme chanter avec tristesse. « _Dieu, laisse moi prier pour lui, prier pour sa vie_ » disait-elle. Mais le plus incroyable était la précision avec laquelle le loup apparaissait dans son esprit quand il fermait les yeux. C'était comme si… le loup faisait partit de lui. Comme s'il était une part de son âme.

Mais c'était impossible.

Pas vrai ?

Le trio réussit à persuader l'infirmière de le laisser quitter l'infirmerie pour reprendre les cours et manger à la Grande-Salle. Elle accepta à contrecœur et Harry quitta pratiquement la pièce en courant tellement il avait hâte de laisser la pièce derrière lui. En lui, la créature sautait de joie comme un louveteau.

C'est donc avec un véritable sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry rassura inconsciemment ses deux meilleurs amis alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondor qui discutaient avec leur vivacité et dynamisme habituel. D'un accord tactique silencieux, personne ne posa de question sur ce qui c'était passé ce matin là même si les bougies volantes en gardaient quelques séquelles que tout le monde faisait semblant d'ignorer, même les professeurs, et qu'il manquait la plupart des pichets d'eau que les elfes de maisons n'avaient pas eu le temps de racheter.

Le Survivant mangea plus que d'habitude à cause de son appétit inassouvi sous les regards surpris des personnes qui l'entouraient, soit Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Hermione.

« Tu manges beaucoup Harry », commenta finalement Ginny. « Tu avais si faim que ça ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en engloutissant une autre part du gratin dauphinois. Il ne pensait qu'à manger. Mais au moment où, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa main attrapa une orange et qu'il croqua dedans à pleine dents, un grand sourire illumina son visage et il releva la tête en direction de la table en face.

Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard semblait en pleine conversation animée avec Zabini. Du moins, le noir faisait la conversation en bougeant les bras dans de grands gestes presque dangereux pour les personnes environnantes et le blond se contentait de l'écouter en mangeant tranquillement. Mais comme s'il avait sentit le regard de l'Elu, il releva à son tour la tête et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi sans bouger ni rompre le contact visuel. Tout deux étaient neutre, sans montrer à l'autres quelque sentiment. Finalement, le Gryffondor aux yeux verts brisa le charme et adressa un sourire du coin au Serpentard avant d'articuler silencieusement le mot « merci ». Le Blond leva un sourcil en réponse comme pour dire « de quoi tu parles ? » et Harry éclata de rire alors que ses amis se tournaient vers lui, choqués.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Neville.

« Oui, oui, Neville. Tout va bien ! » répondit-il en riant encore.

…

 **Vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatiente ! Sinon, une question comme ça, quel est votre personnage de Harry Potter préféré mis à part Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione ? Moi… Je ne sais pas trop ! J'hésite entre Seamus et Blaise… Oui je sais il n'y a pas trop de similitudes entre les deux mais bon XD — Bisous, Kiara.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :« Chacun de nous est une lune, avec une face cachée que personne ne voit » — Mark Twain.**

Les cours se passèrent à une lenteur affreuse pour les deux ennemis. Ils s'efforcèrent même à s'ignorer royalement lors du cours de Potion qu'ils avaient en commun, sans se lancer aucune pique ni aucune insulte à la plus grande surprise de leurs proches. Tous les sabliers du château semblaient s'être ligués contre eux en ralentissant leur déroulement des secondes. Même Hagrid ne réussit pas à les empêcher d'être énervés et impatients.

Quand sonna enfin la fin des cours à 18 heures, ils bondirent de leurs chaises pour rejoindre leurs chambres et faire leurs devoirs rapidement, du moins une fois qu'ils réussirent à ce concentrer assez pour. Aucuns de leurs amis ne posaient de questions et se contentaient de les regarder en silence, perturbés par leurs comportements anormaux. À 19 heures moins dix, Malfoy était assit à la table des Serpentards et à moins cinq, Harry dévorait les plats devant lui.

Ils ne se regardaient pas mais les deux pensaient à l'autre, à la limite de l'obsession. Draco Malfoy voulait des réponses et Harry Potter en voulait aussi. Quand 20 heures arriva, ils étaient face à face à se fixer en silence devant la 3ème porte du 2ème couloir du château.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Une même grimasse déforma leurs traits.

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé/embrassé ? Arrête. Non, toi, arrête. Malfoy !/Potter ! »

Soupir collectif. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais ainsi. Soudain, un frissonnement parcourt la colonne vertébrale du Survivant et une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit.

Se soir, c'était la pleine lune. Se soir, l'astre lumineux serait à son apogée. Se soir, les loups hurleraient.

Mais l'arrivée de Rusard coupa court à aux tourbillonnements de ses pensées, alors que son sang semblait bouillir et la créature en lui faire les cents pas d'impatience. Le concierge les regarda avec mépris avant de leur passer devant et ouvrir la porte de la salle vide avec son gros trousseau de clé, Miss Teigne à sa suite les regardant d'un air dédaigneux. La porte découvrit une pièce remplie de bric-à-brac divers et variés. Tables, livres, canapé, armoires, chaises, lampes, cages,… Intrigué par cette salle qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Harry entra à l'intérieur de la pièce avec intérêt et curiosité.

« Content que cela vous plaise Monsieur Potter », cracha le cracmol avec un dégout et un mépris flagrant. « Car à partir de se jour, et ce pendant un mois, vous devrez avec Monsieur Malfoy, ranger cette pièce jusqu'à ce quelle soit vide et parfaitement rangée. Votre retenue aura lieu tous les soirs de 20 heures à 21 heures 30. Avec l'approbation de vos professeurs de dortoirs respectif. Ah oui j'oubliais, pas de magie ici. Passez une bonne soirée sans vous entre-tuer, messieurs. »

Sur ses mots, il fit demi-tour en les laissant estomaqués après leur avoir prit leurs baguettes et repartit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Aucuns des deux sorciers ne bougea dans un premier temps. Puis Harry laissa échapper un soupir résigné en remontant les manches de sa chemise (car il n'avait pas mit sa cape, ne la jugeant pas nécessaire à la retenue) sous le regard silencieux du Serpentard. Il s'approcha de la pile d'objets et commença à trier du tas une table en bois avec difficulté.

« Que fais-tu Potter ? » demanda subitement Malfoy, toujours en train de le regarder travailler sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Ma retenue Malfoy », répondit-il après avoir prit une grande inspiration. « Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite se sera finit. »

Il ne tenait pas en place pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il avait douloureusement conscience du corps chaud du blond derrière lui et, dans une vaine tentative de l'ignorer, s'acharnait avec hargne sur les objets sous sa main. Dans la pièce l'odeur d'agrume qui flottait le rendait pratiquement fou.

« Es-tu un idiot Potter ? »

« Oui. »

La réponse le prit de court, persuadé qu'il allait répondre à la négative, l'insulter ou même le frapper. Mais pas avouer qu'il était complètement taré. Draco releva les sourcils.

« _Oui_ ?! Tu es bizarre. »

« Je sais. »

Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté avec une véritable curiosité dans ses yeux de la couleur du métal en fusion. Contrairement à la normal, aucune hostilité ne brûlait dans l'air entre les deux ennemis.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? » répondit Harry sur le même ton en arrêtant son action et en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Un sourire amusé face à la jugeote du brun flotta tel un fantôme sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Pour la première fois, il était _réellement_ amusé par le Gryffondor.

« Je savais que tu étais gay comme tout le monde, mais pas au point de te jeter sur ton pire ennemi », dit-il d'un ton neutre.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une insulte, ainsi Harry ne s'offusqua pas. Il joua même le jeu.

« Je savais que tu étais étrange mais pas au point d'emmener ton pire ennemi à l'infirmerie alors que celui-ci est inconscient dans un couloir vide et vient de t'embrasser avec **ferveur**. D'autant plus que c'était consciemment. »

Un sourire amusé étira leurs lèvres respectives alors qu'ils se toisaient. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu un tel comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre. Puis Harry retourna à sa tache mais se figea quand il attrapa un vieux grimoire. Que faisait-il là par Merlin ?! Il lui rappelait un souvenir datant du séjour d'Hermione chez les Weasley pour son anniversaire qu'il avait voulu oublier…

 _La jeune fille était assise en lotus sur son lit, un gros livre déposé sur ses genoux. Elle semblait visiblement être plongée dans une lecture passionnante. Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien faire briller à se point les yeux de la sorcière d'intérêt, Harry s'assit à côté d'elle._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu lis 'mione ? »_

 _« C'est un recueil de vielles histoires très anciennes. Celle-ci est particulièrement intéressante et passionnante. Elle est écrite par un certain «_ Henri Scay _», le médicomage sorcier d'un village de Loups-garous de la forêt de NewPast. Tu sais, celle pas loin de la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il raconte l'histoire de la Louve Alpha à la mort de son époux qui a fait preuve d'un immense courage et d'un grand sacrifice en maudissant l'enfant qu'elle portait. »_

 _« Quoi ?! Le maudire ? Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?! »_

 _« Tu n'écoutes jamais rien Harry ! Ce n'est pas affreux bien au contraire, elle l'a sauvé ! Les enfants de l'Alpha, une fois que celui-ci n'est plus en état d'assurer son rôle, doivent être exécutés pour que le Bêta soit le seul à pouvoir obtenir légitimement le titre d'Alpha, de chef de la meute. Elle a donc déposé sur son enfant la «_ Malédiction du Sang _». C'est une malédiction très rare et très ancienne qui consiste à « enterrer » les gênes d'une personne profondément pour qu'ils ne se réveillent que des années, voire des siècles, plus tard. Dans ce cas là, elle a du « cacher » les gênes de Loup-garou de son enfant et le faire adopter par une autre famille je pense. Dommage qu'aucun nom ne soit donné dans l'histoire. »_

 _Harry remarqua alors qu'Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose mais c'était soudainement tue. La brillance dans ses yeux avait disparut pour laisser place à un regard sérieux et concentré. Le froncement de ses sourcils le prouvait. Elle regardait fixement le poème suivant._

 _« Hermione ? »_

 _« Il y a quelque chose de caché ici », dit-elle. « C'est du même auteur et… »_

 _Elle fronça d'autant plus les sourcils._

 _« Et quoi ? Hermione ! »_

 _« Si… Si on prend la première lettre de chaque phrase… M… A… R… C… P… O… T… T… Oh mon dieu ! »_

 _« Quoi ?! Que ce passe-t-il 'mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »_

 _« « Marc Potter ». Ton grand-père était l'enfant maudit, Harry. Tu as des origines Loup-Garou. Et « Maria » était surement sa véritable mère. »_

 _« C'est impossible. »_

 _« Si. La preuve est là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en montrant les textes du doigt._

 _« Non. C'est impossible Hermione », répéta le Gryffondor, refusant d'y croire. « Tu te trompes, sinon je le saurais tu ne penses pas ? »_

 _« Mais s'il n'était pas au courant lui même de la malédiction… Harry ! »_

 _Il quitta la pièce à grand pas, refusant d'en entendre plus. Sans un regard pour elle, il ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle continuait à crier son nom derrière lui._

« er… Potter ? »

Dans un sursaut, il lâcha le livre et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux », répondit-il simplement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi mes yeux ?! »

« Ils sont différents. »

D'un geste ample de la main, il attrapa un miroir à côté de lui sans jamais lâcher ses yeux trop verts du regard puis lui tendit. Harry sursauta de nouveau en croisant ses pupilles allongées au milieu d'un océan vert sapin, telle une forêt. Dans son cou, ses cheveux noirs bouclés le chatouillaient, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient plus longs que d'habitude.

Alors il comprit.

Des yeux verts semblables à ceux d'un animal. Des cheveux qui poussaient rapidement. Un grognement à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Un appétit sans fin. Une attirance physique violente. Son odorat plus développé. Des insomnies. Le cycle lunaire précis dans son esprit. Un ancêtre maudit. Des gêne de Loup-garou.

Alors qu'il relevait des yeux effrayés vers le blond, une douleur aiguë explosa dans tout son corps et il s'effondra en quelques secondes dans un gémissement. Il lui semblait que ses os se brisaient tous un par un et que son sang était de la lave en fusion qui le brulait de l'intérieur. Ses muscles étaient réduits à l'état de douleur absolue et son cerveau refusait de lui obéir. Tous ses sens l'abandonnaient peu à peu, lui laissant juste le temps de sentir l'odeur d'agrume qui se fit plus forte alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

La lune, telle une reine dans le ciel, semblait flamboyer de milles feux, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des siècles. Plus aucune douleur ne l'assaillait, seulement une paix et un calme exquis qui avait élu domicile en lui alors qu'il fixait l'astre.

Il releva alors la tête, et hurla.

Quand il se réveilla, il était allongé au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, nu, et sans aucun souvenir de sa nuit. Seule une douleur fulgurante au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale lui prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bien dans la forêt. C'est douloureusement qu'il se redressa à moitié sur ses coudes. Enfin, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul. Au moins 5 loups - tous gris - l'entouraient silencieusement entre les arbres. Et 5 personnes ( 3 femmes et 2 hommes ) étaient à côtés des loups, leur main droite dans leur fourrure soyeuse.

Mais étrangement, Harry n'avait pas peur. Au fond de lui, quelque chose sautait joyeusement de joie comme s'il était heureux de revoir ses congénères. Une femme habillée avec une simple tunique rouge à la différence de celle grise des autres humains, aux cheveux roux très longs et aux yeux noirs entourés de pattes-d'oie, s'approcha de lui en quittant le loup à ses cotés.

« N'ai pas peur. Nous allons t'aider à aller mieux. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus mal. »

Elle lui toucha l'épaule et une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, lui faisant fermer les yeux et s'évanouir, persuadé qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

 **A Maria**.

Ma douce et chère Maria,

As-tu aimée ta fin ?

Réponds-tu de tes actes auprès de celui qui a fait de toi sa femme ?

Continues-tu de veiller sur nous même si tu n'es plus là ?

Permet-moi de t'avouer mon amour, maintenant que tu es partie,

Oh ma tendre Maria !

Toi que j'ai aimée en secret,

Toi que j'ai aidée en secret,

Entends-tu les cris de mon cœur là où tu es ?

Repose en paix, mon amie, et pardonne moi de ne pas avoir sût vous sauver tout les deux.

— _Henri Scay, ton vieil ami._

…

 **… Harry en loup ? J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de fic *q* Bref, bientôt le rapprochement entre Draco en Harry ;) —Kiara.**

 **Ps : N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : « La nuit est à la fois un lieu bénéfique et maléfique » —Anonyme.**

Emelyn Noches, 46 ans, était une femme très chaleureuse et très maternelle. Et c'est à cause de se dernier point qu'Harry soupira alors qu'elle lui prenait une énième fois sa température.

« Je vais bien… » répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. « Je vais PARFAITEMENT bien Emelyn… »

« On ne peut être sur de rien. La première transformation laisse toujours des séquelles. C'est un miracle que tu ailles déjà mieux. J'ai rarement vu des louveteaux capables de bouger, ou même de marcher, le lendemain de la pleine lune. »

Emelyn était celle qui lui avait parlé dans les bois et ramené. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient été rassemblés dans sa nuque en une queue-de- cheval et ses yeux noir le fixait, d'un air inquiet. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, Harry avait comprit qu'elle était la femme de l'Alpha actuel, Nox Noches, et qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt de NewPast. Le village de son ancêtre. Un étrange fourmillement lui parcourut les bras à cette pensée. Il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de sa nuit, hormis la lune très haute, éclairant le ciel de sa douce lumière. Il était assit dans un lit simple, en bois au fond du salon de la maison de l'Alpha et sa Louve. La maison était une sorte de chaumière, ronde et grande avec un étage au dessus pour les chambres et la salle de bain. Le salon était rejoint par la cuisine dans un coin de la pièce, et les deux pièces étaient séparées par le bar, qui servait de table à manger. Le salon était dans la teinte de rouge et regroupé autour de l'épaisse cheminée. Des canapés rouges, une table basse en bois et des fauteuils en face trônait devant elle. Quelques tableaux sur les anciens Alpha étaient accrochés au mur et d'épais rideaux rouges tombaient à côtés des 5 fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

Puis l'Alpha entra et Harry sentit immédiatement sa puissance écrasante. Ainsi qu'un petit air de déjà vu…

 _Un loup se tenait devant lui. Il était très grand et son pelage était d'un noir aussi obscur que l'ombre au creux des arbres. Ses yeux marron comme la terre fraichement retournée le fixait, impassible. Dans son rêve, il se sentit s'allonger devant sa puissance. Le loup le dominait, il sentait dans toutes les parcelles de son corps qu'il était plus fort que lui, qu'il lui devait respect et obéissance._

Le Loup de son rêve était l'Alpha qui se tenait devant lui. L'homme à la carrure puissante et imposante possédait les mêmes yeux. Ceux-ci étaient uniquement froids. Sans vraiment réfléchir à se qu'il faisait, Harry baissa les yeux et la tête à son approche. Il sentit le mouvement de l'air autour de lui alors que l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année déposait sa grande main avec force mais tendresse sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Nox », le salua-t-elle avec respect. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais recueillis un louveteau hier soir, Emelyn. C'est lui ? »

« Oui. »

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton chaleureux et protecteur.

« Relève la tête, louveteau », ordonna alors Nox.

Harry redressa la tête pour croiser le regard marron du chef. Ses cheveux encore plus noirs que les siens lui tombaient dans le dos dans une tresse entrelacée avec un ruban rouge. Nox passa une main sous le menton du sorcier et lui releva la tête pour mieux l'observer.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Harry ».

« Alpha », le réprima Nox. « Tu dois toujours finir tes phrases par «Alpha» lorsque tu me parle. »

« Alpha », répéta-t-il avec humilité.

« As-tu mal quelque part ? »

« Non… Alpha. »

Un petit sourire souleva un coin de sa bouche et il lâcha son menton. La tête d'Harry retomba douloureusement. Il regarda l'Alpha traverser la pièce vers un tableau.

« Tes yeux m'ont fait penser à un autre Alpha à qui je n'avais pas pensé depuis longtemps… Low Nightne. Il était un bon Alpha mais il est mort trop tôt, laissant derrière lui sa femme désespérée et un Bêta sanguinaire qui nous auraient mener à notre perte s'il n'avait pas été battu rapidement. »

Sur le tableau devant lui, se tenait un homme assez jeune, d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait un doux regard vert foncé mais vif et sérieux. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé étaient étonnements courts mais quand même regroupés en une queue-de-cheval retenue par un ruban rouge. Il avait une position assise sur le canapé rouge toujours présent dans le salon et les flammes déposaient leurs lumières sur la partie droite de son visage, le rendant encore plus chaleureux. Il semblait être attentif et attentionné à sa meute. Un bon Alpha. Harry remarqua ensuite la jeune femme qui se tenait en retrait dans le fond de la pièce, à côté de l'escalier. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs striés de mèches blanches qui tombaient librement dans de magnifiques boucles sur ses épaules et ses hanches. Dans le noir, son petit sourire était à peine visible mais ses yeux bleus brillaient. Avec humilité, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à sa place dans se tableau mais était quand même présente, comme son époux l'avait surement voulu.

« A ses côtés, Maria Nightne, une Louve remarquable et aimée plus que tout de la meute, et ce, jusqu'au bout, ajouta Emelyn en le voyant fixer la femme du tableau. Elle est morte 6 mois après et il n'y avait encore eu jamais une si grande cérémonie et un si grand deuil pour une Louve. »

Low et Maria Nightne. Ses arrière-grands-parents. Les véritables parents de son grand-père, Marc Potter, car il n'y avait qu'une Louve Alpha nommée Maria à NewPast. Ils semblaient avoir été de bonnes personnes. Le Survivant était en quelque sorte fier d'eux.

Il voulu se lever mais rapidement, une odeur le figea violemment. Agrume.

Il devait…

Il bondit hors de son lit alors que la Louve poussait un cri de surprise.

Il devait…!

« Que fais-tu donc louveteau ? » le stoppa la voix de l'Alpha au milieu de la pièce.

« Je… Je dois… Il… »

« Tu sens une odeur forte qui t'attire pas vrai ? »

« Heu… »

« Un louveteau avec déjà un compagnon ?! » s'exclama Emelyn. « C'est incroyable ! Nox, il peut bouger, il n'a pas mal le lendemain de sa première transformation, il semble assez en paix avec son loup et a un compagnon. Ce gamin n'est pas comme les autres. Qui es-tu donc à la fin Harry ? »

Après un coup d'œil à la port fermée puis aux deux dirigeants, il esquissa une grimasse en comprenant qu'il ne partirait pas immédiatement. Il fit donc demi-tour et s'assit sur le canapé rouge. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, visiblement. Ainsi, il répondit après un soupir, connaissant déjà leur réaction.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter. »

Emelyn poussa un autre cri de surprise, les deux mains sur la bouche alors que, sur l'Alpha, apparut un petit sourire amusé.

« Harry Potter ?! _Harry Potter_?! _Le_ Harry Potter ?! Mais… Mais… »

« Effectivement Emelyn, ce n'est pas un gamin comme les autres. Mais ici, dans ma meute, tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Tu es simplement un louveteau de la meute de NewPast. On dit qu'un bon sorcier fait un excellent Loup, mais je n'y croyais pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

L'homme était réellement amusé de la situation.

« Tu peux aller rejoindre ton compagnon. Mais à une seule condition ! ajouta-t-il en le voyant bondir de nouveau vers la porte. Tu dois d'abord écouter toutes les recommandations qu'Emelyn va te dicter. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta à son seuil.

« Si jamais le grand Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde des Sorciers, veut retrouver un semblant de normalité et le calme, il sera le bienvenu dans ma meute. Avec son lié, s'il le souhaite. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa Harry seul avec sa femme qui le regardait chaleureusement. D'un mouvement souple et agile, elle se leva du lit de fortune pour venir s'installer en face du brun.

« En premier lieu, il est important de connaître l'Alpha et sa Louve actuels ainsi que les 5 précédents. Nox a 48 ans et moi 46 ans. Il est devenu Alpha à 26 ans, donc il y a 22 ans. Avant lui et depuis 9 ans, l'Alpha et la Louve étaient Natel et Rissa Felt, morts à 26 ans. Erwin et Line Dimstry, abandonnèrent les titres qu'ils arboraient depuis 10 ans, à 32 et 30 ans. Rik et Annah Snow ont perdus leurs statuts de chefs à 26 ans. Ils l'étaient depuis 2 ans, à la mort de Low et Maria Nightne, 33 et 32 ans. Dirigeants depuis 10 ans, à 23 et 22 ans. Précédemment, les seuls chefs homosexuels, Chris et Chew Vistorh sont morts dignement pour la meute à 40 ans. Ils possédaient les titres d'Alpha et Loup depuis près de 20 ans. »

Puis elle eu une grimasse, comme si elle venait de remarquer quelque chose.

« Je suis désolée de te forcer à rester encore un peu alors que tu n'as qu'une idée en tête, aller voir ton compagnon. Nox m'a raconté combien c'était dur d'être séparé de lui. »

Sous son regard surpris et interrogateur, elle lui sourit.

« Ici, les compagnons sont humains. Je suis humaine, même pas sorcière. Originaire d'un village en haut de la montagne de Skin, où Nox m'a découverte et épousée. Dans notre village, la tradition veut que les loups - mâles ou femelles - prennent des compagnons non-loups. Cette traduction est apparue avec Chris Vistorh, qui était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un sorcier. Au début, les membres de la meute étaient retissant et le seul non-loup du village était le médicomage, le médecin. »

« Mais n'avez vous pas eu peur en apprenant l'existence des Loups-garous et des sorciers ? »

« Si bien sur, mais j'aimais Nox mille fois plus et j'ai vaincu ma peur pour lui. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de tendresse quand elle parlait de son mari. Harry pouvait voir à quel point elle l'aimait.

« Chaque compagnon à une odeur pour son loup, et uniquement le sien. Par exemple, je sens la neige d'hiver d'après Nox. Et toi, quelle est l'odeur de ton compagnon ? »

Draco Malfoy était-il son compagnon ? C'était impossible. Ils étaient loin de s'aimer à la folie comme Emelyn et Nox. Et puis, il n'accepterait jamais de vivre avec un Loup-garou. Mais il était tellement attiré par lui depuis son anniversaire…

« Agrume », répondit-il dans un souffle, les yeux tristes. « Mais il ne peut pas être mon compagnon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que… nous nous haïssons plus que nous nous aimons. Il est mon pire ennemi après Voldemort, vous savez. Alors si, par miracle ou malédiction, il était vraiment mon compagnon… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. »

Avec un sourire triste et compatissant, elle lui prit tendrement les mains entre les siennes, chaudes.

« Contrairement à Nox, je ne suis pas experte en lien. Mais je sais une chose : le lien ne se trompe jamais. Si ton pire ennemi est désigné comme ton compagnon, c'est que tu avais des sentiments pour lui avant. »

« A part une haine profonde ? » railla-t-il. « Non. »

« Low Nightne et Maria Nightne étaient ennemis, adolescents. Low était pour la suppression des notes avant le lycée et Maria, contre. Ils se haïssaient plus que tout. Et quand Low à découvert qu'elle était son compagnon… Ça a été la crise. Mais au milieu de la haine, se cachait bien profondément de l'attirance et il ne pouvait pas nier être attiré par elle. Que se soit par haine ou par amour, en la cherchant toujours du regard, en connaissant tout d'elle et en la comprenant mieux que tout le monde. »

Effectivement, il avait exactement les mêmes symptômes. Il soupira. Il avait apprit il y a longtemps qu'il était beaucoup plus rapide d'accepter la vérité plutôt que de se voiler la face et la rejeter.

« Autre chose à savoir ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

« Dorénavant, tu sentiras l'approche de chaque pleine lune. Le soir de celle-ci tu te transformeras. La présence du compagnon permet d'atténuer un peu la douleur de la transformation. Oh, et, tu te souviendras de tes nuits à partir de maintenant. Par contre, il y a des effets secondaires au statut de Loup-garou. Tu auras tendance à te montrer particulièrement instable en présence de ton compagnon. Tu vas peu dormir la nuit aussi. Parfois, ton Loup voudra prendre le dessus sur l'Humain, mais il ne faut pas le laisser faire sinon tu risques de devenir violent. Il faut trouver le parfait accord entre le Loup et l'Humain. Le plus utilisé ici est le «territoire». La nuit dans tes rêves, le Loup est le maitre et le jour, c'est l'Humain. Amélioration des sens, surtout l'odorat. Plus grande vitesse et agilité. Croissance des cheveux accélérée, et parfois tes yeux seront celui du Loup lors de sensations trop fortes où il échappe à ton contrôle. Il ne fera jamais de mal à ton compagnon, il aura plutôt tendance à être attiré par lui, ni aux personnes qui te sont chères. Ton compagnon est le seul qui peut contrôler ton Loup, pleine lune ou non, en plus de toi. Tu auras tendance à toujours vouloir le protéger et à être attiré par lui. Ah oui, il y a aussi le fait que ton compagnon sera attiré par toi grâce à votre lien, prenons l'exemple de Low et Maria qui étaient rivaux. C'est en quelque sorte une manière de le séduire sans réel effort. Bien sur, c'est tout à fait naturel. Quelqu'un qui te déteste ne sera pas attiré par toi même si toi tu l'es. Les sentiments du départs ont la même importance pour le Loup que pour le compagnon. Après… je crois que c'est tout. Si tu as la moindre question ou si, comme la dit Nox, tu veux de la tranquillité, viens ici », finit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Merci. »

Il se leva rapidement, l'odeur d'agrume se faisant insoutenable et bondit vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissant. J'ai une dette envers vous, alors, si jamais un jour vous avez besoins d'aide ou d'un soutient, prévenez moi. Je viendrais immédiatement. »

Après un salut de la tête respectueux, il disparut dans la nuit.

Etonnamment, son corps savait parfaitement zigzaguer entre les arbres et son esprit où aller sans se tromper.

 **…**

 **Hey ! Je suis en train de penser (oui, ça m'arrive, même que je réfléchis parfois O_O) que si vous voulez des précisions sur certains perso, sur leur vie, leur passé, ce qu'ils pensent de telle ou telle personne, n'hésitez pas. Tout comme me dire si il y a des choses qui ne vont pas ou qui sont sympas dans le chapitre. Ce serait sympas ^-^ bref, ne soyez pas timides, je ne mange que les petits garçons. —K.**


	7. Chapter 6

**PomPiPom PiPom PiPom… Non, pas de chanson ? Dommage. Chapitre 6, c'est à toi mon petit !**

 **Chapitre 6 : « La créature au fond de nous est tapie dans l'ombre jusqu'au jour où elle se réveille et nous possède entièrement » — Anonyme.**

Quand Harry jaillit dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors dans son sweet rouge et son jean délavé trop grand, il abordait un sourire fier. Fier car il avait réussit à monter jusqu'ici sans se faire prendre par personne. Ni par ses amis qui mangeaient à l'heure qu'il était. Ni par un Serpentard serpentant dans les couloirs. Ni par Rusard et Miss Teigne progressant dans l'ombre des statues dans le but que piéger un élève. Ni par un professeur en retard pour le petit déjeuné. Ni par Draco Malfoy. Et ce dernier point était surement le plus important. Draco Malfoy. Son compagnon. Son ennemi. Celui qui l'attirait. Celui qui avait assisté à sa première transformation. Celui qu'il avait embrassé et celui qui l'avait sauvé. Celui qui dégageait cette odeur d'agrume qui ne cessait d'accroitre plus il approchait du tableau de la grosse dame.

Quand on parle du loup… haha, non, mauvais jeu de mot. Il était le Loup.

« Potter », le salua froidement Malfoy, adossé contre le mur à côté du tableau, les bras sur le torse, l'attendant visiblement.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée que comment le blond allait réagir. Pour l'instant, il paraissait parfaitement clame. Mais il avait eu une nuit entière pour cogiter.

« Malfoy… »

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, sa tête heurta violemment le mur derrière lui, suivit de son corps, Malfoy l'ayant projeté en arrière et se collant dorénavant contre lui. L'odeur d'agrume était si forte qu'une migraine se faisait un malin plaisir de taper dans le crâne du Survivant avec une massue pour marquer son territoire conquis. Dans sa poitrine, la créature, le Loup, jappa de plaisir face à cette proximité. Chaque parcelle de son corps était enflammée et il devait résister pour ne pas retourner le Serpentard et le prendre immédiatement contre le mur, et encore moins le toucher.

« Depuis _quand_ es-tu un putain de _Loup-garou_ Potter ? » cracha le blond à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il grimaça et tenta de se dégager mais son corps semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de quitter la chaleur des bras de son compagnon qui avait déposé ses bras de chaque côtés de sa tête.

« Depuis… Heu… Je ne sais pas… »marmonna-t-il. « Pas très longtemps… »

« Tu ne sais pas ?! Comment peut-on ne pas savoir _depuis_ _quand_ l'on est un Loup-garou ?! »

« Heu… Et bien… »

 _« Trop proche… Trop proche Malfoy… »_ pensa-t-il dans un gémissement intérieur.

Il devait planter ses ongles jusqu'au sang pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Il ferma les yeux en essayant d'ignorer leur proximité et l'odeur qui lui tapait dans le crâne à un rythme régulier. C'était dangereux. Il savait que le Loup ne ferait pas de mal à Malfoy mais il n'était pas sur d'avoir la même notion de _mal_ …

« Tu ne voudrais pas… heu… t'éloigner un petit peu Malfoy ? S'il te plait… »

Il était désespéré. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son propre corps de bouger. Mais Malfoy se détacha de lui en se rendant compte lui aussi de leur trop grange proximité pour reculer de quelques pas dans le couloir. Alors, un vide lui creusa la poitrine. Son corps hurlait de déception et d'abandon et son esprit soupirait de soulagement.

 _« Oh mon dieu. Par Merlin, c'était juste. »_

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Malfoy était visiblement toujours en colère, même éloigné.

« Parce que… »

Il grimaça d'embarra en détournant la tête, une main passant dans ses cheveux plus longs.

« Je n'étais pas loin de ne plus réussir à contrôler mon Loup. Et nous savons tout les deux ce qui se passe si le contrôle m'échappe. »

Un peu calmé, le Serpent le regardait maintenant avec curiosité. Quand avaient-ils donc commencés à perdre leurs masques face à l'autre ?

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu un Loup-garou ? Qui est le fou qui a donc pu mordre «l'Élu» ? »

« Personne. C'est… »

 _« Une foutue malédiction »_

Il se tue et fit une nouvelle grimace.

« C'est compliqué. »

« C'est douloureux ? » demanda subitement le blond à peine avait-il finit sa phrase.

« Que quoi ? »

« La transformation. »

« La transformation ? Oui. Très. Mais c'était aussi parce que c'était la première hier soir. »

On voyait bien que les deux avaient encore du mal à y croire.

« C'est dur à croire. Harry Potter. Le Sauveur du monde des Sorciers. Loup-garou. Si ça s'apprend, tu vas te faire laminer tu sais ? »

 _« Sans blague. »_

Mais soudain, il se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En lui, le loup grognait. L'odeur d'agrume était trop forte soudainement…

Il attrapa Malfoy une seconde avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Mme. Pomfresh plissa des yeux de suspicion en le voyant arriver.

« Hier, c'était Monsieur Malfoy qui vous portait ici Monsieur Potter. Et aujourd'hui, c'est l'inverse ?! Puis-je croire qu'il y a une aiguille sous la roche ? »

Mais le Gryffondor de prêta pas attention aux mots de l'infirmière, trop paniqué pour son compagnon pour réagir. Il le déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse avant de se retourner vivement vers la vieille femme.

« Il c'est effondré tout à coup ! Que ce passe-t-il ? »

 _« Bouge vieille truie au lieu de nous fixer comme ça ! »_

Elle soupira puis rejoint trop lentement le chevet du Serpentard pour passer une main au dessus de son corps et analyser magiquement les dommages.

« Fatigue », lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Harry sentit ses jambes manquer de le lâcher tellement le soulagement était grand. Fatigue. Il était juste fatigué. Pas malade ou en danger de mort. Juste, fatigué.

« Ouuuf… »

« Pourquoi cette inquiétude pour Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter ? Vu le nombre de fois où je vous ai soignés tout les deux après une bagarre, je pense que ce n'est pas du soulagement que vous êtes censés ressentir. »

Son cœur manqua un battement, mais, rapidement, il reprit la main sur ses sentiments. Un sourire à-la-Survivant étira ses lèvres.

« Pour la même raison que Malfoy m'a amener ici l'autre jour. C'est juste que je n'aurais plus personne à haïr si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Que ferais-je alors ? »

C'était à la fois un mensonge et la vérité. Que ferait-il si Malfoy n'était pas là ? Il n'aurait alors plus personne à haïr. Et à aimer.

« Hm… D'accord. Je m'occupe de Monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez partir. »

 _« NON ! »_

« D'accord. Merci Mme. Pomfresh. Heureusement que vous êtes là. »

Après un autre sourire à-la-Survivant, il quitta l'infirmerie. Par miracle, l'infirmière n'avait pas remarqué ses poings serrés de toutes ses forces. La douleur l'obligeait à ne pas craquer.

« Harry Potter ! Où étais-tu par Merlin ! » hurla une vois féminine.

Après avoir relevé la tête, il retient un autre gémissement en découvrant sa meilleure amie et son petit ami.

 _« Oh non… »_

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sortis faire un tour », mentit-il avec aisance.

« Depuis hier soir après ta retenue ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sweet ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Et il paraît que tu n'es pas rentré au dortoir de toute la vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle. Depuis quand tes cheveux sont-ils si longs ? Tu as tes affaires pour le cours de DCFM ? Il commence dans 6 minutes et nous sommes en retard. On ne sait même pas encore comment est le Professeur Triwels sur les retards Harry ! Et les Serpentards sont avec nous et nous avons Potion juste après ! Tu as vu ta tenue Harry ?! Snape va te tuer s'il te voit comme ça ! Pourquoi étais-tu devant l'infirmerie ? Tu es blessé ? Tu voulais des somnifères ? Ron, dit quelque chose ! »

« Heu… répondit le roux. Allons y ! »

Il attrapa la main de sa copine avant de partir en courant dans le couloir opposé. Avec un sourire reconnaissant pour son meilleur ami qui lui tournait le dos, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte fermée de l'infirmerie avant de partir à la suite des deux Gryffondors.

Étrangement, il était persuadé que Malfoy allait bien et qu'il dormait simplement : l'odeur d'agrume était douce.

Finalement, Harry pu rapidement récupérer une cape de sorcier pour camoufler son … manque d'uniforme et le trio arriva même pile à l'heure, par miracle. Le nouveau professeur aux longs cheveux bruns rattachés en une queue de cheval par un ruban jaune cette fois-ci, toujours assortit à sa chemise, regarda s'installer la jeune fille nerveuse et ses deux amis plutôt détendus en silence. Quand les derniers élèves furent installés ( soient Neville et deux autres Serpentards ) il leur fit un grand sourire qui leurs firent penser un instant à leur deuxième professeur de DCFM, Lockhart.

 _« Heureusement, personne ne peut avoir plus d'égo que cet homme »_

« Bien. Je vois que pratiquement tout le monde est là. Quelqu'un sait-il où est Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Personne ne répondit mais Harry sentit son ventre se serrer en pensant au blond, seul et à la merci de tous. Mais il serra très fort la mâchoire et finalement, son Loup qui tournait en rond se calma. Mais il se calma lui aussi très vite car, pendant une seconde, il cru que Triwels avait déposé ses yeux sur lui. Mais il se détourna pour couler son regard vert clair sur les Serpents.

« Personne ? Bien. Passons à autre chose, je verrais avec Monsieur Malfoy quand il reviendra. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Loups-garous. »

 _« Merde. »_

En moins d'une seconde, tout son sang avait quitté son corps pour disparaitre. Que savait-il ? Était-ce une coïncidence ? Ou le professeur avait-il remarqué quelque chose sur son nouvel état ?

« Autrefois, mes ancêtres, qui portaient alors le nom de Scay (Hermione donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry), étaient les seuls sorciers d'un village de Loups-garous et portaient le titre de « médecin » dans celui-ci. Au cours d'un livre transmit de génération en génération dans ma famille depuis Henri Scay (nouveau coup de coude), j'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur la vie commune au sein d'une meute d'hommes-loups. Leurs lois. Leurs traditions. Leur système politique entre la monarchie et la démocratie. Que savez-vous sur les Loups-garou, mise à part qu'ils se transforment à chaque pleine lune, sauf les Alphas et les Bêtas capables de le faire quand ils le souhaitent ? »

La main d'Hermione fendit l'air comme à son habitude.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Les Loups-garous, aussi appelés Loups ou Hommes-loups, on pour traditions de passer le titre d'Alpha - le Patriarche de la meute, le Chef - après leur mort ou une défaite dans un duel, au Bêta - le Prétendant au « trône ». Si elle est en vie, l'ancienne Louve, la femme de l'Alpha destitué, doit elle aussi abandonner son rôle après avoir procédé à la cérémonie de « passage », où elle doit « offrir » le pouvoir de son époux au Bêta. Mais la tradition la plus importante est que les enfants de l'ancien Alpha doivent être tués pour que le Bêta soit le seul à réclamer légitimement le titre de Chef. Une autre tradition est aussi en lien avec la mort d'un Alpha, d'une Louve, d'un Bêta, ou d'un membre de la meute. Celle-ci varie cependant en fonction du rang social du mort. L'Alpha est allongé sur un bucher en bois le plus ancien, recouvert de présents, puis brûlé et enfin enterré. La Louve est sur le même bucher mais recouvert de fleurs de toutes sortes, brûlée puis enterrée au côté de son époux. Un Bêta sera simplement brûlé sur le bucher funéraire et un simple Loup-garou enterré. Il est de tradition qu'après la mort d'un haut placé, la meute face un deuil, soit une ou plusieurs journées sans avoir… hm… "d'actes amoureux" et où l'on mange qu'une fois la lune apparue. »

« Très bien. Merci mademoiselle Granger. Le titre d'Alpha est en moyenne tenu 20 ans. Sauf si, bien sur, l'Alpha se fait battre avant ou renversé. Quelqu'un sait-il qui est l'Alpha actuel de la meute de NewPast, pas loin de la Forêt Interdite ? »

Harry regarda Hermione grimacer. Elle ne savait pas. Lui nom plus d'ailleurs, du moins jusqu'à hier. Quelque chose le poussa à lever le bras et à ignorer le regard d'Hermione.

« Nox Noches est l'Alpha actuel. Emelyn Noches est sa Louve. »

Il ne précisa pas qu'ils étaient des compagnons car le professeur n'en avait pas parlé. Mais maintenant, tous dans la classe - enfin, surtout chez les Gryffondors et Ron en particulier - le fixaient avec de gros yeux. Gêné, Harry gigota un peu sur sa chaise.

« C'est exact. Et le couple précédent Monsieur Potter ? »

Après quelques secondes à fouiller dans sa mémoire, il répondit enfin. C'était étrange, car les noms qu'il n'avait pourtant écouté qu'une fois, étaient gravés dans son esprit comme une marque au fer rouge.

« Natel et Rissa Felt. Avant eux, Erwin et Line Dimstry. »

« Et avant ? demanda le professeur, visiblement curieux de voir jusqu'où allait les connaissances de son élève.

« Rik et Annah Snow à la mort de Low et Maria Nightne. Précédemment, il y avait Chris et Chew Vistorh. Après, je ne sais pas. »

« Vos connaissances sont bien profondes. Où avez-vous donc apprit cela ? »

 _« Heu… Par la Louve Alpha actuelle ? Hahaha, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête si je répondais ça. »_

« Une vieille amie qui est passionnée de cette meute depuis longtemps. »

« Et que vous a-t-elle raconté d'autre ? »

« Pas grand chose. Rien de très intéressant. »

Il n'allait certainement pas lui raconter la transformation, ses séquelles, ou encore les liens, car le professeur se poseraient trop que questions.

« Les Loups sont toujours intéressants », répliqua le professeur avec sérieux.

Mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et retourna à son cours. Le reste de leur cours porta sur les caractéristiques post-transformations qu'Harry connaissait déjà. Le professeur lui posa d'autres questions mais il feint à merveille d'ignorance. Détournant la tête pour échapper à une Hermione et un Ron les regards pleins de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre, il tressaillit en rencontrant les yeux noirs de Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci semblait le suspecter d'y être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de son meilleur ami. Avec un sourire insolent, Harry articula silencieusement le lieu où il se trouvait puis détourna la tête. Comme ça, il était sur que le noir irait rejoindre le Serpentard et que celui-ci ne serait plus à la merci de tous dans un lit d'infirmerie.

Mais il déchanta bien vite quand la sonnerie retentit. Ils avaient maintenant Potion. Et qui disait Potion, disait Snape, et qui disait Snape disait embrouille, mépris et haine, serrage de dents et perte de points…

 **…**

 **Potion… J'aime le cours de Potion. Parce que Snape est trop marrant x) (Oui, je suis bizarre et alors ?! J'aime les licornes et les pandas roses aussi.) Bon d'accord, c'est surtout parce que on peut mater Malfoy de dos sans se faire prendre *q* Tu m'étonnes que Harry rate toujours ses potions !**

 **Bref. Des avis ? Je fais la danse de la joie à chaque commentaire ! —Kiara.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : «La confidence est contagieuse… » — Lucile Vallières**

Potion.

Doux mot à l'apparence inoffensif mais particulièrement terrifiant à l'intérieur. Doux mot alliant à la fois injustice, mépris, haine, colère et favoritisme. Doux mot cachant derrière lui un être haïssant celui qui était le portrait de l'homme qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait, haïssant celui qui portait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et qui lui rappelait minutes après minutes sa mort. Doux mot synonyme pour certains de torture et de suicide.

Du moins, c'était ce que Harry ressentait durant ses deux heures maudites en compagnies de son cher ami Snape et de ses favoris les Serpentards. Draco était revenu avec Zabini et s'obstinait à vouloir croiser son regard, chose que Harry fuyait. Un était de mauvaise humeur. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Déjà, dès leur arrivée devant la porte exactement 4 minutes avant la sonnerie, le Professeur de Potion les avaient regardés de son habituel air dédaigneux et leur avait dit de sa voix froide et méprisante qu'ils étaient _encore_ en retards alors que les Serpentards ricanaient dans son dos. Harry avait serré les dents et rien dit, même si son Loup grognait au meurtre dans sa poitrine. Il avait supporté le regard sombre du professeur durant les deux heures de cours où il avait une énième fois raté sa potion et subit ses sarcasmes habituels. Il avait refréné cette envie de lui arracher la gorge avec violence et c'était meurtri les mains à vie avec ses ongles. Ainsi, quand 11 heures sonnèrent, il était le premier dehors à inspirer profondément pour calmer ses nerfs et son Loup qui grognait toujours. Il priait les yeux fermés que personne ne lui adresse la parole maintenant car il risquait de s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Une main s'agrippa soudainement à son poignet avant de le tirer violemment dans le couloir. Il voulu hurler sur l'importun, à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête mais l'odeur d'agrume l'apaisa aussitôt. Il fixa ses cheveux blonds alors qu'Hermione et Ron sortaient de cours sans les voir disparaitre.

« Draco ? »

« Suis-moi Potter. »

Il se laissa guider à travers les couloirs sans un mot, se clamant de plus en plus petit à petit. Emelyn ne lui avait pas menti quand elle avait dit que son compagnon était le seul à être capable d'apaiser son Loup. Car il était parfaitement calme maintenant, les battements de son cœur avaient repris leur rythme normal et le bouillonnement de son sang avait cessé. Tout son corps semblait être réchauffé par la main du blond sur son poignet.

Quand ses sentiments avaient-ils changés ? Quand la haine avait-elle disparue dans son cœur ? Emelyn lui avait dit que le lien ne se trompait jamais. Elle avait raison. Car ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il restait à cet instant.

« Jouons à un jeu Potter », dit-il enfin alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte d'une salle vide derrière eux.

« Un jeu ? Pourquoi jouerais-je avec toi Malfoy ? » répondit Harry, sarcastique alors que tout en lui hurlait «OUI ! OUI BORDEL DE MERDE !».

« Confidence pour confidence », continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Non. Je ne jouerais pas avec toi. »

« Ecoute, souffla le blond, tu veux des réponses. Moi aussi. C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr d'en avoir. Et des vraies », ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens, le visage sérieux. « Alors ? Partant Potter ? »

Défi. Ses yeux brillaient de défis. Lentement, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres comme pousse une fleur.

« Partant Malfoy. Jouons comme deux vieux amis. »

Le même sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard alors qu'ils s'installaient face-à-face, tout deux assit sur une table. D'un geste de la baguette, Draco verrouilla la porte. La pièce avait peu de luminosité, mais il n'était pas difficile de distinguer l'autre.

« J'ai récemment appris un sort avec se jeu. « _Veritidad_ ». Il permet d'être sûr que l'autre dit la vérité, sinon une boule rouge apparait au dessus de sa tête. Regarde. »

Il lança le sort sur lui.

« J'aime mon père. »

Comme il l'avait dit, une petite boule de lumière rouge apparut à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux blonds.

« Je hais mon père plus que tout. »

La boule changea de couleur pour du vert chaleureux. Puis il tendit sa baguette vers le Gryffondor et prononça le même sort.

« Une question chacun son tour. Tu commences Potter. »

« Veux-tu être un Mangemort ? »

La question avait fusée sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Elle avait surgie du fin fond de son esprit. Étrangement, il avait la sensation que la réponse était non, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander confirmation.

« Non, répondit Draco honnêtement. Je hais trop mon père pour ça. Et puis je ne risque pas de m'abaisser face à un monstre qui devrait mourir selon ses propres principes. Maintenant à moi : Comment se fait-il que le grand Harry Potter soit soudainement devenu Loup-Garou ? »

« C'est à cause d'une malédiction jetée sur mon grand-père. Je suis descendant d'une lignée de Loups Alpha qui ont maudis leur enfant avant de le faire adopter par des sorciers, la famille Potter, pour cacher sa nature loup-garou et ainsi lui sauver la vie. C'est une longue histoire. Personne ne m'a mordu, c'était simplement dans mon sang. Que représente Daphné Greengrass pour toi ? »

« Une sangsue qui m'a apprit le jeu auquel nous jouons. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une nuisance. Tout comme Pansy Parkinson si tu veux tout savoir. Que suis-je pour toi, pour m'avoir embrassé alors que je suis ton ennemi ? »

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Mais il était obligé car son Loup grognait de possessivité dans sa poitrine. Il soupira, vaincu.

« Mon compagnon. La personne qui me retient en vie, qui est tout pour moi et qui est un pilier important de ma vie. La personne qui est capable d'apaiser mon Loup et de rendre moins douloureuse la transformation. Je ne sais pas encore tout des compagnons mais je sais qu'ils sont très importants. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir maintenant ? Draco Malfoy. Le compagnon, la personne la plus chère, à Harry Potter. Étrange non ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment pour digérer l'information. Voilà, il lui avait dit. Un poids s'envola de ses épaules.

« C'est… étrange. Je ne m'entendais pas trop à ça. Mais je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. Ton compagnon… C'est… déstabilisant. Pourquoi moi ? Je sais que tu es gay. Mais pourquoi moi, Draco Malfoy, et pas un autre mec ? Je ne pensais même pas que quelqu'un était au courant que j'étais gay. »

Il était surpris. Au début il avait eu peur que le blond de prenne la fuite ou l'insulte et le rejette. Ça l'aurait tué. Mais maintenant, non seulement il le prenait bien mais en plus, il lui apprenait qu'il était gay et qu'il était juste « déstabilisé » par le nouvelle ?! Il était dans la quatrième dimension là.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, Emelyn à dit que c'était parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi avant mais… Tu es gay Malfoy ?! »

« Oui… Je suis gay. Ironique non ? L'héritier des Malfoy, gay. Une tapette. Un suce-queue. Mon père en ferait une syncope s'il l'apprenait. Attend… qui est Emelyn ? »

« La Louve Alpha qui ma sauvé après ma première transformation. J'étais chez elle toute la nuit pour récupérer. »

« Incroyable… »

« A qui le dis-tu. Pourquoi détestes-tu autant ton père Malfoy ? »

« Aimes-tu être une marionnette Potter ? Être tout le temps utilisé, jugé, méprisé, rabaissé ? Car c'est ce que je suis face à mon père. Pour lui, un Malfoy est tout. Mais pour moi, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse devant personne, un Malfoy est fier et bourré d'honneur. Pas un esclave. Nous sommes en désaccord, et il le sait. Alors il me rabaisse, appuie sur mes faiblesses, mes failles, mes points faibles. Il me fait payer notre différence de points de vues en me faisant souffrir. En _nous_ faisant souffrir car il s'en prend à ma mère pour m'attaquer car il sait combien elle est importante pour moi. Il me hait pour ne pas être comme lui et je le hais pour être trop semblable à lui. Si je pouvais, je prendrais ma mère avec moi, poserait le nom des Malfoy devant lui et quitterait ce foutu manoir. Mais je ne peux pas. Car, cela me répugne de l'admettre, il est tout ce que j'ai. Sans lui, je n'ai ni toit, ni argent, ni connaissances, rien. On me méprise car je suis un Malfoy. Mais au moins, je suis _quelque chose_. »

Il se tut et ils se dévisagèrent dans le noir en silence. Draco (quand était-il devenu Draco dans son esprit d'ailleurs?) c'était confié et il avait la sensation qu'il devait faire de même. Confidence pour confidence.

« Je hais le titre que je porte. « Le Survivant ». « L'Élu ». « Le Sauveur du monde des Sorciers ». Je hais tout ça. Ces rôles que les gens m'imposent uniquement parce que j'ai survécu à un maudit sortilège, enfant. Je n'ai rien demandé moi. Parfois je me dis qu'il aurait tellement été plus facile de mourir avec mes parents se jour là. Ils voient en moi une arme. Même Dumbledore. Même mes amis. Regarde les élèves, les professeurs, les gens dehors. Ils voient en moi une arme pour battre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Mais j'ai 17 ans bordel. Je suis encore un gamin, sans avoir eu de situations amoureuses, même pas capable de contrôler ses hormones. Quand on ne me voit pas depuis longtemps, on dit que je suis lâche. Mais comment être lâche ? Qu'est-ce qu'être lâche pour eux ? Ne pas se jeter dans une guerre suicidaire avec un vain espoir de survie ? Ils veulent que je sois fort. Tout de suite. Sans attendre. Mais la force n'est pas originelle. On l'apprend, on la gagne petit-à-petit. Si j'étais face à Voldemort maintenant, il me tuerait en une seconde. Les gens pensent que je suis leur unique espoir. Et eux alors ? Parce que le Survivant est là, ils ne se battent plus, attendent simplement que Voldemort meure en se tournant les pouces, comme si ça leurs étaient légitime. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Je suis un simple garçon de 17 ans avec une foutue cicatrice sur le front qui dicte mon avenir. Si c'est ça mon destin, alors il est merdique. »

Harry s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il était vidé. Mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou de libérer sa colère et sa haine à quelqu'un capable de le comprendre. Il n'avait pas pu le faire avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'il le pourrait avec sa Némésis ?

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment et pourquoi, la situation dégénéra. En quelques secondes, Draco était à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry. Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient et leurs brûlaient le visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans une lenteur destructrice avant de fondre l'une sur l'autre avec avidité. Leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre, sur leurs visages, dans leurs cheveux, caressant par moment leurs torses ou épousant les formes de leurs hanches, frôlant leurs dos. Ils se touchaient puis s'éloignaient toujours avec douceur et délicatesse, comme pour ne pas briser se moment. Leurs lèvres se quittaient puis se réclamaient. Elles se cherchaient l'une l'autre avec désespoir, cherchant le contact, cherchant la proximité, cherchant le goût de l'autre. Leurs langues se mouvaient dans une danse endiablée, leurs souffles leurs manquaient mais aucuns des deux ne bougeaient. Ils voulaient mourir, là, l'un dans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, ensemble, abandonner ce monde pourri qui les oppressait. Le désir leurs brûlaient le bas-ventre, faisait palpiter leurs sang, s'arrêter leurs cerveaux, activer leurs mains, se coller encore plus leurs corps.

Au milieu de tout ça, ils n'étaient plus rien. Ils n'étaient plus Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ils n'étaient plus ces deux garçons qui se ressemblaient trop. Ces deux garçons auquel le destin avait été choisit par d'autres. Ces deux garçons aux masques. Ces deux garçons brisés. Ils n'étaient plus que Harry et Draco, plus que deux simples personnes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, cherchant amour, chaleur, et attache à se monde qui les manipulaient.

Le désir ardent leur déchirait les entrailles. Plus. Toujours plus. Quand une bouche quittait l'autre, c'était pour fondre sur le cou, et descendre, encore et encore, toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin, toujours avec plus de force. L'autre devint aussi important de l'oxygène pour vivre, l'eau pour survivre, le sang dans leurs veines. Draco se retrouva allongé sur une table, le bois lui écorchant le dos. Dans un gémissement commun, Harry glissa ses mains sur le torse découvert depuis quelques minutes du Serpentard et attrapa du bout de ses lèvres un mamelon rose. Son esprit était aussi vide qu'il y avait d'eau dans le feu. Il était avide de sa peau, avide de son odeur, avide de ses caresses. Petit à petit, le Loup reprenait le dessus, le possédait, _les_ possédait. Sa langue effleurait son torse alors que Draco se pliait sous ses attaques brulante. Harry releva la tête et détailla de ses yeux animaux assombris par le désir le garçon sous lui. Draco était allongé sur le dos sur une table de la pièce, les bras au dessus de la tête. Sa chemise avait disparue et son pantalon avait la ceinture et la braguette ouvertes. Son torse imberbe et pâle se soulevait au rythme de ses halètements. Entièrement à sa merci, il fixait lui aussi Harry de ses yeux gris assombris. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait s'échapper sa respiration saccadée. Ses cheveux blonds qui semblaient presque blancs dans l'obscurité tombaient autour de son visage et sur la table en bois qui devait lui meurtrir le dos. Harry le voulait. Entièrement. Il le désirait plus que tout. Mais l'Homme réussi à reprendre le pas sur le Loup et il recula de quelques centimètres.

« Tu es sûr que... ? »

« Prend-moi Potter », le coupa Draco d'une voix ferme. « Je te veux en moi. Maintenant Harry ! »

Dans un grognement animal, Harry se laissa emporter. Son corps, il ne le contrôlait plus. Ses pensées, elle avaient disparues. Il ne ressentait plus que le désir, la soif, et l'amour. Il voulait à la fois le prendre avec violence et y aller tendrement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Dans un gémissement qu'il fit taire en se penchant pour appuyer ses lèvres contre son téton gauche, il se coucha sur lui et enleva d'une main son pantalon et son boxer noir alors que l'autre lui effleurait la hanche. Il le désirait tellement, que ça lui faisait mal. L'odeur d'agrume dans la pièce était si forte qu'elle le rendait fou et incapable de penser. À cet instant, il était aussi soumit à Draco que Draco l'était à lui.

Il passa un contrat intérieur avec son Loup : il ferait tout pour que Draco ne ressente que le plaisir suprême.

« Partons », lâcha Harry après un long silence.

Les deux garçons étaient allongés à même le sol, nus comme à la naissance, côtes à côtes, en reprenant leurs souffles. Harry se tourna vers lui et déposa son bras gauche sur son ventre. Pendant une seconde, il oublia ce qu'il venait de dire, perdu dans sa contemplation. Comme Draco était beau à cet instant !

« Où ? »

« La meute de NewPast, pas loin de la Forêt Interdite, est prête à m'accueillir. C'est là-bas qu'est la Louve Alpha dont je t'ai parlé. L'Alpha a dit qu'il était prêt à t'accueillir aussi. »

« Non. »

« Réfléchit, Draco. Là-bas, nous serons libres. Personne ne saura que tu es un Malfoy. Personne ne saura que le suis le Survivant. Nous pourrions repartir de zéro. Ce plonger dans l'anonymat. Tout les deux », ajouta-t-il timidement après un petit silence.

« Ma mère… »

« Peut venir avec nous si elle le souhaite. »

Il ferma les deux et déposa un bras sur son visage.

« Non. Elle ne voudra jamais. Elle aime bien trop mon père pour le quitter. Mais… Si je la laisse seule… Que va-t-il lui arriver ? »

« Un nouveau départ Draco. Une nouvelle vie. La liberté. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je te préviens ! Je suis juste… extrêmement attiré. »

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du lié devant les rougissements de son partenaire. Il roula sur le côté pour coller son corps nu contre le sien avec un sourire espiègle.

« Mais bien sûr Harry. Moi aussi. »

« Partons alors. Tout les deux. Cet après-midi. »

« D'accord. »

 **…**

 **Enfin le rapprochement ! J'en avais marre d'attendre ! Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis juste… Heu… Celle qui écrit ^-^ Bon, le lemon est pas pour tout de suite mais il y en aura un je vous le promet. Ou deux, je ne m'en souviens plus o_o (mémoire de poisson rouge enclenchée )) Vos avis ? — XO XO Kiara**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : « Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu» — Daniel Balavoine.**

A peine étaient-ils rhabillés et sortis de la salle vide qu'ils se séparèrent. Draco réussit quand même à lui voler un baiser, d'une manière très vicieuse. Harry progressait donc seul dans les couloirs. Il avait séché le cours de McGonagall, il allait donc avoir besoins d'une très bonne excuse car le professeur de Métamorphose était impitoyable. Mais il s'arrêta net. Hermione était là, plantée au milieu du passage, Ron derrière elle, le visage exprimant la colère. Mais ses yeux étaient plutôt teintés de tristesse. Surpris de les voir ici, Harry s'arrêta en face d'eux, les mains dans les poches.

« Hermione ? »

« Harry, que ce passe-t-il en se moment ? » demanda la jeune fille, directe, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les pieds écartés, elle attendait des réponses de pied ferme.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voyait que la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie la plus chère.

« Répond Harry… » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Répond je t'en supplie… »

Il ferma les yeux mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Enfin, il les rouvrit.

« Que préfères-tu Hermione ? Que je te dise un énième mensonge alors que tu sais pertinemment que je te mens ou que je ne réponde pas, et ne vous mente pas par la même occasion ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te répondre Hermione. »

Elle pleurait maintenant. Et ça le déchirait de dire ça.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Nous sommes tes amis non ? Tu peux tout nous dire ! Alors pourquoi es-tu si refermé sur toi-même ?! Nous le voyons bien ! Nous voyons bien tes faux sourires ! Mais nous ne disons rien car tu nous mentirais encore. Et quand tu dévoiles enfin tes véritables sentiments, tu refuses de nous en parler ! Que sommes-nous pour toi Harry ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ! Ça fait mal tu sais, ça fait mal de te voir à la fois si proche et si loin de nous. Même Ron ne te comprend plus alors qu'il était le premier à voir quand ça n'allait pas autrefois. Il est ton meilleur ami Harry, et tu lui mens. Tu nous mens ouvertement alors que tu sais que nous le savons ! Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a donc bien pu changer pour que tu sois soudainement si loin de nous, pour que tu ne nous fasses plus confiance, que tu ne te confies plus à nous ? Tu nous as toujours caché des choses. Mais ces derniers temps, tu ne nous dis plus rien. Tu ne dors plus, tu manges comme quatre, tu joues à un jeu avec Malfoy qui nous échappe. On ne te comprend plus. Tu es un mur Harry. Un putain de mur sur lequel on se heurte quand on essaye de voir ce qui ne va pas ! »

Les yeux fermés, il encaissait ses mots sans rien dire. Maintenant il comprenait. Il comprenait pourquoi il était lâche. Il était lâche car il refusait de voir les larmes de sa sœur de cœur, de voir le regard blessé et accusateur de son frère et meilleur ami, parce qu'il refusait de s'ouvrir à eux qui lui avaient tout donné alors qu'ils en avaient plus que tout besoins, car son masque était si parfait qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Il les blessait. Il leur mentait. Et il en était parfaitement conscient, c'était ça le pire. Il était lâche car il allait s'enfuir loin d'ici avec son pire ennemi sans en parler avec les personnes les plus proches de lui. Si Sirius avait été là, que lui aurait-il dit ? Comme il aurait été déçut de lui !

« Harry… » murmura Ron, les yeux baissés. « Répond-nous. Répond-nous, sinon tu nous perdras. Tout les deux. Hermione ne supportera pas de te voir ainsi plus longtemps et moi je la suivrais parce qu'elle a raison et que je ne la laisserais pas toute seule. C'est toi qui seras seul alors. Alors répond-nous Harry. Je t'en supplie. »

Les yeux fermés, il attendit. Il attendit les bruits de pas qui s'éloignes, les sanglots étouffés, le regard jeté en arrière plein de reproche. Toutes ses choses finirent par arriver, mais bien trop vite à son goût. Il aurait voulu rouvrir les yeux, leur courir après, leur attraper le bras et tout leur raconter. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il écouta simplement le silence dans le couloir, brisé de l'intérieur. C'était finit maintenant. Son rire nerveux se répercuta contre les mus avant de se transformer en sanglot étouffés. Combien de temps resta-t-il dans ce couloir à pleurer comme un misérable alors que tout était de sa faute depuis le début ? Il était qu'un misérable menteur pathétique.

Puis il se redressa, essuya ses larmes du dos de la manche et traversa les couloirs jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse-dame.

« Pamplemousse. »

Elle le toisa avec mépris, toujours vexée de la derrière fois mais s'ouvrit à contrecœur. Il traversa la salle commune d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée sous les regards surpris des Gryffondors dans la salle qui se rendaient à la Grande-Salle pour le repas. Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux. Il prit rapidement sa valise, jeta des vêtements et quelques objets utiles puis la referma, la réduisit magiquement et la glissa dans sa poche. Il fit ensuite le tour de la chambre du regard pour graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Le lit de Neville toujours parfait, entouré de ses plantes. Les lits de Seamus et Dean rapprochés et bordéliques comme pas possible, couverts de fringues et parchemins. Son lit a lui, défait et froissé depuis la veille, vide. Le lit de Ron. Le lit de son meilleur ami. Le lit de son frère. Entouré de posters de Quidditch et couvert de devoirs en court. Cette chambre allait lui manquer. Les rires, les moments passés ensembles. Que ces murs avaient accueillis de blagues salaces, de farces vicieuses, d'éclat de rires, de pitreries ! C'était surement l'endroit de Poudlard qui allait le plus lui manquer. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et il attrapa à la vas-vite un parchemin sur le lit de Dean et une plume oubliée de Ron. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il écrivit à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et un petit mot d'excuse à ses amis. Puis il la plia délicatement et la glissa sous l'oreiller du roux, là où il était sûr qu'il serait le seul à le trouver.

Draco découvrit le Gryffondor en quittant le couloir des cachots qui menait à l'entrée de sa salle-commune, assit à même le sol, adossé au mur. Les jambes repliées vers lui, il avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et les bras tendus en avant. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage mais on pouvait quand même apercevoir son regard vide. Il semblait mort.

« Potter ? »

Aucune réaction. Draco s'approcha encore un peu plus puis se pencha vers lui.

« Harry ? »

« Partons Draco… », murmura-t-il alors qu'il réagissait enfin. « Partons maintenant… »

« D'accord. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait un mort. »

Il releva ses yeux rouges vers lui et le regarda sans vraiment le voir. Il semblait vraiment mal en point.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste… vide. Ça va passer. Allons-y. »

Il se releva et traversa le couloir d'un pas rapide. Les Serpentards qu'il croisa le regardaient soit avec haine, soit avec curiosité et surprise, se demandant se qu'il faisait là, si c'était une énième bagarre avec Malfoy. Tel un étrange spectacle, Harry Potter traversa Poudlard suivit de Draco Malfoy, à un pas derrière lui, sans un mot. Arrivés devant les grandes portes, Draco l'arrêta.

« Comment allons nous faire pour atteindre NewPast ? »

« La dernière fois, je suis arrivé sans connaissances, et quand je suis reparti j'ai simplement couru. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le refaire maintenant. J'ai une idée. _Accio Éclair de Feu_! »

« _Accio Numbus 2001_! » s'écria Draco de la même façon, intérieurement remplis d'admiration pour ingénieuserie du brun.

Les deux balais filèrent dans les air pour arriver dans leurs mains.

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! » cria le professeur McGonagall depuis l'entrée du hall, les regardant avec une très grande colère.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. D'un même geste, ils poussèrent les portes, enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent avec agilité.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! MONSIEUR MALFOY ! » continuait de hurler la professeure de Métamorphose dans leurs dos alors qu'ils s'envolaient à toute allure vers la Forêt Interdite, montant toujours plus haut.

Heureusement, c'était une belle journée au ciel bleu et il y avait seulement quelques nuages. Les élèves dans le parc levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent au dessus d'eux, alertés par les cris. Ils filaient toujours plus vite. C'était devenu rapidement un jeu entre les deux Attrapeurs. Quand l'un doublait l'autre, il accélérait pour le dépasser. En un rien de temps, ils étaient arrivés au dessus des arbres sombres, Harry en tête grâce à son Éclair de Feu capable d'aller jusqu'à 240 km/h. Riant, il se laissa dépasser pour mieux accélérer.

« Connard ! » cria le blond dans son dos, la voix chargée de rires.

Il se pencha sur son balai et augmenta la vitesse jusqu'à être à son niveau. Le vent faisait claquer leurs cheveux derrières eux et leur soufflait sur le visage avec force. Mais ils aimaient se vent car c'était le vent de la liberté. Bien vite, ils avaient dépassés la Forêt Interdite et ils découvrirent un tout autre paysage. C'était magnifique. La Forêt sombre laissait place à une vaste plaine verte, traversée par une gigantesque cascade qui se jetait dans le vide. De l'autre côté de l'eau, une immense forêt aux arbres plus verts, plus vivants, les uns que les autres. Harry se souvenait bien avoir traversé de l'eau mais pas que c'était aussi beau. Aussi puissant. Aussi libre. A son grand étonnement, Draco fut le premier à se redresser sur son balai, à lever les bras en l'air et à hurler à la liberté.

« WOUHOU ! »

Harry le regardait, heureux de le voir si joyeux. Il sourit lui aussi devant ses yeux pétillants. Vraiment, Draco Malfoy était une magnifique créature qui le tuerait un jour. Il abaissa le regard sur les arbres, en quête d'un signe de la meute mais ce n'était qu'arbres à perte de vue. Il se dit alors qu'un sort devait camoufler le village et fit signe à Draco qu'ils devaient descendre. En bas, il était certain que quelqu'un les trouveraient. Et il avait raison. A peine, avaient-il un pied au sol, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants et les vêtements couverts de feuilles, qu'une femme se détacha de sous les arbres sans qu'ils ne la remarquent. Elle souriait avec tendresse face au spectacle des deux garçons, attelant, mais plus qu'heureux, et libres.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir si joyeux Harry. »

Il se retourna directement au son de sa voix et sourit de soulagement en reconnaissant ses cheveux roux et ses yeux noirs pétillants.

« Emelyn ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Parfaitement bien depuis hier. Et toi ? »

« Mieux maintenant. Emelyn, voici Draco, mon compagnon. Draco, Emelyn, la Louve Alpha dont je t'ai parlé. »

Il inclina respectueusement la tête devant elle en guise de salut alors qu'elle lui souriait tendrement.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer. Harry c'est vraiment éprit d'un très bel homme. »

« Merci. Et merci de nous accepter dans votre meute. Moi, et Harry. »

« C'est un plaisir. Et puis, c'est surtout Nox qu'ils faut remercier. Suivez-moi les garçons, je vais vous conduire à la meute de NewPast. Vous restez combien de temps ? »

« Le plus longtemps possible », répondit Harry.

« Parfait. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps entre les arbres en suivant la Louve qui semblait savoir parfaitement où aller.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, bientôt, tu sauras parfaitement retrouver la meute. Toi aussi Draco, nous les compagnons sommes guidés par l'instinct et le lien qui nous relie avec notre moitié. Les Loups eux, se repèrent à l'odeur. »

Draco acquiesça même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Étrangement, il été persuadé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement et un homme d'une vingtaine d'année sortit de sa cachette en haut d'un arbre. Il avait de très longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus dont les pupilles étaient réduites en deux fentes. Sa posture enroulée sur elle-même faisait penser à un prédateur.

« Ils n'ont rien à faire dans notre meute. Rentrez chez vous sorciers, grogna-t-il en ignorant le Louve devant lui. »

« Gabriel », dit simplement Emelyn en guise de prévention.

« Pourritures… »

« GABRIEL ! » claqua la voix avec colère et autorité, se répercutant sur les arbres.

À cet instant, Emelyn ne ressemblait plus à la jeune femme avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres, tendre et protectrice. Elle était la Louve. La femme de l'Alpha. L'air autour d'elle semblait crépiter sous sa puissance. Elle n'était pas sorcière mais aucun doute qu'elle en aurait été une fantastique. Sa puissance semblait leurs oppresser la cage thoracique et leurs couper de souffle. Même Draco recula d'un pas. Mais pas Gabriel. A la place, il avança d'un pas en grognant.

« Misérable femme… Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'Alpha a été assez fou pour t'épouser misérable humaine que nous devons t'obéir ! Tu n'es qu'une usurpatrice ! »

Harry tremblait de colère. Il se mit à haïr tellement fort cet homme pour les mots qu'il prononçait face à la femme qui l'avait sauvé, protégé et instruit et les insultes qu'il jetait sur son compagnon qu'il grognait inconsciemment. Draco déposa son regard effrayé sur lui. Il eu tout juste de temps d'apercevoir le changement de ses yeux que le garçon avait bondit au dessus d'Emelyn pour retomber sur l'homme avec rage. Toutes les griffes dehors, il ne réfléchissait plus. Il voulait juste lui faire mal. Le voir souffrir. Il griffait, mordait, frappait, et, même si l'autre se battait aussi, on voyait bien qu'Harry était plus fort. Le Loup grognait et l'Homme aussi. Les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un. Son dos se courba alors que ses muscles de tendaient et Emelyn laissa échapper un crie de surprise. Sur sa tête, deux oreilles de loups noires comme les ailes de corbeaux étaient tendues et en bas de son dos, une épaisse queue de loup de la même couleur avait déchiré son jean. La rage lui brulait les veines et lui déchirait les muscles. Il voulait détruire. Détruire cet homme sous lui qui ne faisait plus que supplier. Le détruire pour avoir insulté Emelyn et Draco. Le détruire pour son regard plein de mépris qu'il avait posé sur eux. Le détruire pour ses mots. Ses ongles plus longs lui lacéraient la peau et il se régalait de ses cris de douleurs. Souffre, souffre, souffre.

« STOP ! » rugit une voix d'homme avec puissance et autorité d'entres les arbres.

Il se figea alors que Gabriel s'évanouissait. Cette voix…

Il ne pouvait que lui obéir.

« Assit ! »

Il hésita un instant. Il pourrait ne pas le faire, ça le révulsait soudainement de se soumettre à un autre.

« J'ai dis : Assit Louveteau ! »

A contrecœur, il enjamba le corps ensanglanté de l'autre pour venir se rouler en boule sur le sol en gémissant.

« Compagnon, apaise-le », ordonna-t-il.

Draco, apeuré, recula d'un pas.

« Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il ne peut pas. Seul toi peux le blesser », le rassura l'Alpha avec un sourire mais autorité.

Draco s'approcha alors d'Harry avec appréhension. Mais quand il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, il fut surpris de voir le brun se jeter dans ses bras, la tête enfouie au creux de son cou, le corps agité par des tremblements.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé Draco… »

Le blond comprit alors. Il n'était pas désolé pour ce qu'il venait de faire, non. Il avait juste peur qu'il ne parte. Il avait peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui, peur de l'avoir terrifié et regrettait son action seulement pour cette raison. Son corps était de nouveau humain et recroquevillé sur lui-même, le plus proche possible du Serpentard. Ses doigts s'agrippaient avec désespoir à sa cape. En le voyant ainsi, il fut certain qu'Harry ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

« Je suis désolé… »

Draco déposa une main chaleureuse et réconfortante sur son dos, le cœur envahi par une étrange chaleur. Il sourit en se penchant vers lui, en l'enrobant de sa chaleur, de son odeur, et l'apaisant totalement.

« C'est bon… » lui répondit-il. « C'est bon Harry… »

Le brun ferma alors les yeux sous le soulagement et sourit une dernière fois, avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Draco n'avait pas peur. Draco n'allait pas partir. Draco allait rester avec lui.

 **…**

 **Bon, Harry se rapproche de Draco au point de fuir avec lui mais s'éloigne de des deux meilleurs amis… Je suis triste TT^TT Est-ce intéressent de savoir que j'ai envie d'une tarte au chocolat? Oui, ça existe, et c'est trop bon ! Hum. Reprenons-nous. Avez-vous des commentaires ou des conseils pour ce chapitre? Si oui, je corrigerais immédiatement ^_^ — Kiara.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dans ce chapitre, le lemon ! J'entends d'ici vos petites voix qui crient "Enfin !"**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 : « Apprenez à aimer ce que vous avez, avant que la vie ne vous enseigne à aimer ce que vous avez perdu » — Franck Nicolas.**

« Ton nom, compagnon ? »

Les trois hommes étaient dans le salon de la nouvelle maison des deux élèves, semblable à celle du Patriarche, mais plus petite et sans les tableaux, ainsi que dans une couleur bleue au lieu de rouge. Harry, était allongé dans le canapé seulement vêtu de son jean, couvert d'une couverture douce, et Draco face à Nox au milieu de la pièce. Emelyn était partie dans le village.

« Draco Malfoy mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important, qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ? Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Ça fait une journée entière qu'il est inconscient ! »

« Draco Malfoy, l'héritier Malfoy, l'ennemi d'Harry Potter à Poudlard ? »

« J'ai abandonné mon nom de famille et partant. Comment le savez-vous ? Et Harry ? »

« Ma fille est actuellement scolarisée à Poudlard, à Serdaigle plus précisément. Ne t'inquiète pas, ici personne ne saura que tu es un Malfoy. Personne ne s'intéresse au monde extérieur à part moi, qui suis obligé à cause de mes fonctions de chef. »

« Hm… Répondez à ma question maintenant. Et Harry ? »

« Harry Potter est un cas spécial. Vois-tu, seul un Alpha ou un Bêta peut se transformer en dehors de la pleine lune, et encore, à certains moments propices. Mais ton compagnon lui… Alors qu'il n'est Louveteau que depuis quelques heures, à non seulement eu une incroyable capacité à récupérer rapidement, car un louveteau est normalement incapable de bouger le lendemain de sa première transformation, mais aussi une force hors du commun. Il possède déjà un compagnon alors que normalement, celui-ci apparait environ 5 ans plus tard et contrôle son Loup alors que celui-ci devrait être incontrôlable. J'ignore comment Harry Potter est devenu Loup-garou mais une chose est sûre: va devenir Alpha, ou du moins Bêta. Venons-en à ta question maintenant. Il est normal que son corps ou même son esprit garde des séquelles de cette transformation partielle en dehors de la pleine lune. Il n'est pas habitué. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort. Pour l'instant, il semblerait que son Loup le plonge dans un coma contrôlé le temps qu'il récupère entièrement et que sa vie ne soit plus en danger. Quand un Loup est blessé, il se cache dans sa tanière le temps de panser ses plaies. C'est exactement le même processus. »

« Donc il faut juste… attendre qu'il se réveille ? »

« Oui. Mais reste près de lui, ta présence renforcera sa détermination à récupérer plus vite . »

« D'accord… Merci, Alpha. »

« C'est normal, Draco Malfoy. C'est mon rôle d'Alpha de guider et protéger ma meute. Bienvenu à NewPast », ajouta Nox en tendant une main.

Le blond la serra rapidement avant de courir au chevet du Gryffondor. Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé de l'homme derrière lui face à son comportement.

Ron fixa le bout de papier dans sa main sans y croire. Harry était partit. Il s'était enfui sans leur en parler. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter mais l'absence de ses affaires dans la pièce de prouvait. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre écrite rapidement sans vraiment la voir.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Ne la voyant pas arriver assez vite, il quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide pour arriver devant le dortoir des filles. Il s'arrêta juste devant.

« Hermione ! »

La sorcière passa sa tête par la porte pour regarder son petit ami avec surprise.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vient voir s'il te plait. On a un problème. »

Elle dévala l'escalier à toute allure, inquiète par son comportement. Elle ne protesta pas quand il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener à l'abri des oreilles perdues.

« Regarde », dit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Harry est partit. Et j'ai trouvé ça sous mon oreiller. »

 _« J'adresse cette lettre à Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui qui a toujours sut me faire rire même dans les pires moments, qui m'a toujours encouragé et soutenu, celui sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Mais j'adresse aussi cette lettre à la merveilleuse sorcière qu'est Hermione Granger, celle qui fut à la fois ma petite sœur et ma grande sœur, celle qui m'a toujours conseillée, remit dans le droit chemin et relevé quand je m'effondrais._

 _En premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais lâche. Je suis lâche car je suis incapable de protéger les gens que j'aime et juste bon à les faire souffrir. Je suis lâche car je n'arrive pas à briser se masque que j'ai trop bien construis sur moi. Comme tu l'as si bien dit mon amie: je suis un mur. Un putain de mur incassable, que se soit de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur. J'ai tellement bien appris à cacher mes sentiments, à Voldemort, aux autres, à vous, que je n'arrive même plus à les exprimer. Je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir changé. Désolé de vous avoir laissés. Désolé d'être partit._

 _A l'heure qu'il est, je suis déjà parti loin. Une petite voix me souffle de ne pas vous dire où je me trouve, que Voldemort pourrait me retrouver à cause de ça mais je l'aie fais taire de toutes mes forces. Ceci est la preuve que jamais, au grand jamais, ma confiance en vous ne faiblira. Hermione, tu te souviens du livre que tu lisais chez Ron ? Celui que j'avais voulu oublier. Je suis là-bas. Je suis comme_ eux _maintenant. Je te conseille de te pencher sur les_ compagnons _aussi. Et alors, tu comprendras tout. Tu as toujours été si intelligente !_

 _Ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir même si je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais. Là où je suis à l'heure qu'il est, je suis libre et… en paix. Je ne suis plus « Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde des Sorciers » mais juste, « Harry »._

 _Merci. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés, merci d'avoir été de vrais amis, merci de m'avoir toujours soutenu. Vous m'êtes très chers. Si chers que je suis incapable de vous parler de se que je ressens, de peur de vous décevoir, de vous faire peur. Je voulais tellement garder cette amitié… Que je l'ai détruite moi-même. Hermione doit pleurer maintenant. Je suis désolé ma sœur. Je suis désolé mon frère._

 _Soyez heureux et n'oubliez jamais de sourire et de ne pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre._

 _Je suis heureux même si une part de moi est brisée et m'en veut d'être loin de vous._

 _Au revoir, mes amis._

 _Harry. »_

« Oh Harry », gémit Hermione dans les bras de Ron. « Harry… Idiot… »

Ron resserra ses bras autour de sa tête amie, résistant aux larmes, la gorge nouée. _« Tu n'es qu'un immense idiot, Harry James Potter… »_ Mais au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille releva alors les yeux et arracha la lettre des mains du roux pour la relire avec frénésie.

« Ron ! Il faut aller à la Bibliothèque ! »

Elle trouverait coûte-que-coûte ce qu'il avait voulu lui expliquer. Les compagnons. Les textes d'Henri Scay. Elle comprendrait alors tout et lui collerait une grosse gifle à son retour pour les larmes qu'il lui avait fait couler.

Harry était bien. Trop bien pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était englobé dans un parfum d'agrume et il lui semblait être entouré de coton. Il n'avait mal nul part, ne pensait à rien. Parfois, quelques éclats de voix lui parvenaient mais de trop loin pour qu'il ne les comprenne. Il savait juste que son corps ce réchauffait étrangement au son d'une de ses voix, masculine et familière. Il était si bien, qu'il voulait ne pas bouger, ne pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de briser ce doux cocon qui le protégeait. Une forme apparut devant lui et il lui sembla ouvrir les yeux, sans se réveiller pour autant. Un grand loup majestueux lui faisait face. Son pelage jais soyeux avait des reflets gris. Il avait aussi deux grands yeux d'un vert profond qui le fixait en silence. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un étrange sourire et dévoila ses canines blanches. Une voix explosa alors dans l'esprit du Survivant.

« Réveille-toi, Humain », ordonna-t-il d'une voix à la fois familière et étrangère.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Harry dans son esprit. « Je suis bien ici. »

« Ce n'est pas ta place. Ta place est auprès de ton compagnon. »

« Mais… »

« Il le faut. Tu as de nombreuses choses à accomplir, ajouta le Loup d'une voix presque paternelle. »

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis ton Loup. Celui qui est en toi, celui qui veille sur toi depuis ta naissance, tout comme j'ai veillé sur ton père et ton grand-père. Je suis Akon, le Loup originel, celui qui a été brimé. Passons un contrat. Tu es un sorcier puissant, Harry Potter. Et je suis un loup Alpha. Ensembles, nous sommes d'autant plus puissants. Je t'apporterais mon aide lors de ton combat. Mais en échange, je veux que le royaume de la nuit soit sous mon pouvoir, et que lors des pleines lunes, tu me laisses faire ce que je souhaite. »

« Tueras-tu des gens ? Les blesseras-tu ? »

« Non. Jamais. Je ne pourrais pas, le sang de Chef qui coule dans mes veines me l'en empêcherait. Mais voilà trop longtemps que je suis enfermé dans un corps. Je veux être libre. Libre dans tes rêves, libre sous la lune. »

« D'accord. J'accepte le marché. »

« Bien. »

Harry cru un instant le voir sourire.

« Réveille-toi maintenant, Humain. Il est temps que tu cesses de faire t'inquiéter ton compagnon. »

Inquiéter son compagnon ? Inquiéter… Draco ? Non ! Non, il ne voulait pas !

La lumière blanche explosa autour de lui et il ouvrit les yeux. Draco était penché au dessus de lui, le fixant de ses yeux de la couleur du métal en fusion. Quand il vit qu'il était réveillé, il recula subitement.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, Potter. Harry », reprit-il.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda le celui-ci en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour observer la pièce.

« Dans notre nouveau chez-nous. »

« Oh… C'est magnifique. Je dors depuis longtemps ? »

« Une journée entière. »

« Tu t'es inquiété ? »

« Non. Oui… »

Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui lui vola un rapide baiser. Quand il recula, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, en proie du même sentiment. Soudain, Harry poussa Draco délicatement sur le lit. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du blond, par dessus le tissu qui n'était qu'indésirable dans son esprit. Il l'embrassa avec force mais en même temps, avec désir et amour. Il glissa sa langue sur ses dents pour qu'il ouvre sa bouche, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à le faire. Harry s'engouffra alors dans l'antre, faisant jouer sa langue avec sa jumelle. Sous ses doigts qui retiraient déjà sa chemise, il sentit Draco gémir, les mains dans les cheveux bruns du Loup, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Tout son corps s'enflamma à ce son. Son désir lui brûlait tellement le ventre que cela en était douloureux. Draco était à lui. Il fondait sous lui, il s'offrait à lui.

« Draco... » gémit-il contre ses lèvres tandis que les mains du blond ce glissaient sur son dos.

Bientôt, la chemise ne fut plus qu'un souvenir et partit se perdre dans un coin de la pièce. Dans la pièce, se mêlaient chaleur, agrume, gémissements et sueur. Aucun des deux ne pensaient, uniquement concentrés sur leur partenaire. Harry quitta la bouche du Serpentard qui gémit de désespoir face à cet éloignement, mais ce gémissement se transforma bien vite en respiration saccadée quand la langue du Survivant arpenta son cou avec lenteur. Il descendit avec une lenteur qui les détruisaient à la manière de la lave en fusion face à un simple cailloux. Sa langue gouta la peau de son cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine, joua comme on le fait avec un jouet avec ses tétons, l'un dans sa bouche et l'autre entre ses doigts, redessina son ventre, tourna autour de son nombril, puis à la limite du pantalon.

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux gris de l'autre.

« Enlève-le », ordonna-t-il.

Draco se redressa alors, déposa une main sur le cou d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec fourbe alors que son autre main finissait de les déshabiller, lui, puis Harry.

« Harryyyyyy... »

Il n'était plus que loque humaine, entièrement à lui. À cet instant, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter le brun. Il n'en aurait jamais la force. Un corps était peut-être un corps, mais celui d'Harry valait mille fois mieux que tous les autres. Il était grand, plus grand que lui ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, musclé, quasiment imberbe sauf au niveau du sexe et du visage, magnifique, bien sculpté, avec des formes alléchantes, un beau cul et ne parlons pas de ses yeux. Ses yeux verts, si verts, cachés derrières ses lunettes rondes qui lui donnait un petit air gamin, mais qui, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'abri derrière les verres comme à cet un instant, vous donnaient l'impression de fondre et de n'être plus rien quand ils vous regardaient. Draco n'était plus rien sous ses doigts. Il en oublierait même son nom si Harry ne le gémissait pas à son oreille. Il se courba quand il sentit ses doigts préalablement mouillés effleurer son sexe tendu pour descendre sur ses fesses. Harry l'embrassa tandis qu'un doigt taquin tournait autour de son intimité et Draco se dit qu'il était fou des baisers de sa Némésis. Ils étaient tellement additifs... Il ne pu que gémir et s'accrocher de toutes ses forces aux bras du Survivant quand le premier doigt entra. Mais le plaisir explosa bien vite dans son corps à la place de la douleur quand Harry prit son sexe en bouche. Ses lents va-et-vient le rendait fou. Sa langue sur son sexe, son sexe dans sa bouche, ses doigts en lui, tout le rendait fou, fou d'Harry.

« Harryyyy... » gémit-il encore une fois.

Un deuxième doigt en lui, entré en douceur, lui répondit. Le rythme sur son sexe s'accéléra ainsi que les mouvements en lui. Sa main valide vint caresser à son tour le sexe du serpent et Draco se courba en arrière avec un cri de surprise, et de plaisir. Quand le troisième doigt arriva, il serra les dents mais Harry lui fit oublier la douleur en l'embrassant tendrement, sa main montant et descendant avec vitesse sur son membre et des doigts dansant en lui.

« Prend-moi », le supplia-t-il à l'oreille, à bout de souffle, quand il sentit qu'il était proche de la jouissance. « Prend-moi Harry... »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête pour embrasser son cou avant de le pénétrer en douceur, comme lors de leur première fois. Draco cria et Harry serra la mâchoire et les yeux. Lui faire plaisir devenait vital. Son mouvement de main se fit deux fois plus rapide, envoyant par pulsion des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps de Draco. La douleur fut rapidement plus qu'un simple souvenir tout comme sa chemise et il recommença à atteler sous les assauts de son compagnon. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, enfin. Leurs corps se touchaient, se collaient, s'envoûtaient, s'emboitaient. De puissants coups de reins frappaient sa prostate, ne lui offrant que du plaisir à s'en noyer. La pièce remplie de leurs gémissements augmentait encore en chaleur. Harry ferma encore une fois les yeux quand l'odeur d'agrume devint trop forte et contracta les muscles pour contrôler son Loup qui n'avait qu'une idée : prendre Draco violemment pour lui montrer qu'il était le Dominant ici. Leurs mains se touchaient, s'effleuraient les torses, leurs bras, leurs dos. Leurs souffles, puis leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues se mêlaient. Leurs cheveux les caressaient à chaque mouvements.

La délivrance était proche, les deux le sentaient. Draco resserra ses jambes autour de son dos et renversa la tête en arrière alors qu'il jouissait en premier sur leurs torses et dans la main d'Harry. Deux mouvements plus tard, l'autre jouit aussi dans le corps de son lié avec un grognement. Il s'écroula sur lui, ses forces disparues. Leurs corps étaient collants de sueur et de sperme. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Car ils venaient de vivre un des meilleurs moments de leur vie. Avec un sourire significatif, Harry se redressa de quelques centimètres puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le fixer d'un air lubrique.

« Et si on allait se doucher maintenant ? »

« Ensemble ? » répondit le blond entre deux respirations. « Avec plaisir Potter ! »

 **…**

 **Harry a rencontré son loup ^_^ Et la relation entre Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis s'améliore. Je suis contente. Vos avis ? Ou envie de précision sur certains points/personnages/moments ? N'hésitez pas ! — Kiara.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : « La haine donne raison de vivre » —Michel Bélil.**

Luna leva la tête vers la grande fenêtre à sa gauche, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds fous autour de son visage et ses boucles d'oreilles radis par la même occasion. Serrant ses livres contre elle, elle observa les zébrures roses qui parsemaient le ciel gris de ses yeux bleus rêveurs. Qui n'étaient plus du tout rêveur. Faisant fit de l'agitation dans son dos créée depuis la disparition d'Harry Potter et le soi-disant « kidnapping » (d'après Pansy Parkinson) de Draco Malfoy huit jours plus tôt, mettant le château à ébullition, elle regarda en fronçant les sourcils les créatures invisibles qui volaient entre les nuages.

Une tempête se préparait.

« Luna ! » l'appela une voix derrière elle.

La jeune Serdaigle se retourna avec un sourire pour accueillir son amie Ginny dans son monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda la rousse, toujours intriguée par la jeune fille.

« J'écoute les Siromels. Ils me disent qu'une tempête se prépare. On devrait avertir l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

La rousse resta un moment silencieuse puis fit volte-face et partit en courant faire ce que Loufoca lui avait dit. Elle avait apprit à ses dépens il y a longtemps à toujours se fier aux indications de la jeune fille. Elle avait été la seule à lui dire qu'elle serait malheureuse avec Harry. Ginny l'avait détestée pour ça, puis admirée quelques mois plus tard quand elle avait rompue avec le Survivant, ravagée. Depuis, Luna Lovegood était en quelque sorte sa plus grande amie, et quelqu'un à croire avec sérieux sous risque de graves répercutions.

Il n'avait pas eu de visions de _lui_ depuis longtemps et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. C'était une étape de _son_ plan abominable, une façon pour que celle qu'il recevait là ait un impact plus violent, plus poignant, une manière de lui dire « _Je suis toujours là. Ne m'oublie pas, Harry Potter…_ » avec brutalité, et inhumanité. Car la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était de loin la pire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de _lui_.

Des milliers et des milliers d'innocents. Femmes, grands-parents, enfants. Des familles complètes, des villages entiers regroupés de gens torturés. Une femme se faisait déchiqueter sous les yeux de ses enfants après avoir été violée. Un homme était forcé de regarder son fils crier sous les _Doloris_. Des centaines de gens attachés à de gigantesques croix, hurlant, pleurant, ou inanimés. Un enfant pleurant devant sa mère visée de sorts.

Tout n'était que carnage et destruction. Sang et mort. Douleur et rires hystériques.

Il avait envie de vomir. De vomir ou de fermer les yeux. Voir même de pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il était maudit à n'être qu'un spectateur passif du massacre. Une haine sourde le faisait trembler. Une haine regroupée vers un homme, un monstre : Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Voldemort._ Les dents serrées à s'en briser la mâchoire, il observait les yeux grand ouvert un homme se vider de son sang au pied de sa femme et de ses 5 garçons. Ses cheveux roux lui faisaient penser à Arthur, le père de Ron et il imagina un moment que c'était la famille Weasley sous ses yeux. Comme un mirage cauchemardesque, toutes les personnes présentes prirent les visages de ceux à qu'il connaissait. La famille Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ron, Ginny. Celle d'Hermione. De Remus et Tronk avec leur petit Teddy. La famille Dursley, Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia. Les professeurs de Poudlard. Ses amis, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna… Même les visages de ses parents et de Sirius. Puis Draco.

Peu à peu, la vision se détruit, ravagée par les flammes que créait Harry par la rage. Le dernier visage qu'il vit était celui de Voldemort, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, un sourire cruel et victorieux aux lèvres, le toisant. « _Bientôt…_ » semblait-il dire.

Harry se redressa soudain, un cri coincé dans la gorge, trempé, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts se mirent à fixer l'obscurité de la chambre avec frénésie, il n'avait même plus besoin de lunettes depuis son contrat avec Akon. Il rejeta violemment la couverture qui le recouvrait sans faire attention au blond qui dormait sur le ventre à côté de lui, et bondit hors du lui en proie d'une énergie destructrice. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait faire quelque chose sinon il allait exploser. Maintenant ! Avec un grognement à peine retenu, il sortit en trombe de la maison après avoir dévalé les escaliers. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt comme si elle était son seul refuge, courant de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait encore jamais courut aussi vite, aussi fort. Ses jambes le propulsaient avec une force incroyable et chaque pas le soulageait un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Son dos s'enflamma et il poussa un grognement de douleur, sans même s'arrêter de courir. Bientôt, la douleur se propagea dans tout son corps et il sentit ses muscles de contracter, ses os se briser puis se reformer. Il tomba à genoux alors que tout son corps se recouvrait de poils sombres couleur jais. Son visage s'allongea dans un museau long et ses membres se brisèrent pour réduire la taille de ses pattes. Le Loup était là. Il leva la tête vers le ciel encore rose qu'il apercevait partiellement au milieu des feuilles, et hurla. Il hurla encore et encore, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix.

Ce qu'il souhaitait en faisant ça arriva rapidement. Le grand loup noir aux yeux de terre se tenait droit devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur. Harry ouvrit la gueule et les mots sortirent tout seuls sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

« Entraine-moi Alpha », le supplia-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Il crut voir un sourire étirer ses babines alors que Nox faisait demi tour et partait en courant d'un coup de pattes puissant entre les arbres. Désireux de libérer l'énergie accumulée en lui qui le faisait souffrir, Harry le suivit de toutes ses forces, bondissant à sa suite sans jamais réussir à le rattraper. Nox s'arrêta devant une falaise. D'un signe de tête, il fit signe au Gryffondor de grimper sur celle-ci. D'un bond, il essaya mais ne fit que tomber sur le sol, les pattes brulées. La pierre était chaude comme la braise et coupante comme le verre. Mais Harry fronça ses sourcils et sauta encore. Il continua de d'essayer de grimper échec après échec, sans s'arrêter, sans faiblir. Quand il y parvint enfin, ses muscles gémissaient de protestations, et Nox était déjà en haut. Le loup noir repartit dans sa course et Harry le suivit après un grognement. Arrivé à une clairière encombrée d'arbres coupés, Nox ne s'arrêta pas. Il bondit au dessus d'un tronc, rampa sous un autre, slaloma, dérapa, le tout, toujours aussi vite. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de le suivre mais ses pattes blessées le faisaient souffrir. Il glissa, tombait, et parfois son pelage s'agrippait dans des petites branches piquantes. Il sentait l'énergie en lui baisser mais augmenta quand même la vitesse. Une fois sortit du parcours, il avisa l'Alpha qui le fixait d'un regard attendu. Il devait recommencer. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez rapide. Encore plus déterminé à réussir, pour battre Voldemort il fallait qu'il soit encore plus fort, il repartit sur le chemin inverse. Saute, rampe, bondit, esquive, s'abaisse, accélère, dévie de trajectoire, saute. De plus en plus vite. Avec de plus en plus de forces, de plus en plus d'énergie. Jusqu'à être assez rapide.

Le ciel se couvrit de bleu puis de nuages sombres et menaçants mais Harry ne s'arrêtait pas. Ses os hurlaient au meurtre. Ses muscles étaient à deux doigts de le lâcher. La fatigue commençait à le submerger. Mais il accéléra encore, l'esprit uniquement concentré sur sa tache, oubliant tout le reste, même la pluie qui coulait dans ses yeux. Les images de la vision étaient gravées dans son esprit au fer rouge et le poussait à aller toujours plus vite. Il bondit une derrière fois au dessus d'un tronc couché et tomba en glissant aux pieds du Patriarche. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement son corps était endolorit. Nox baissa la tête et déposa son museau sur son front comme pour le féliciter.

« Demain, tu recommenceras. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de me battre, jeune guerrier. »

Son sourire fière et encourageant d'homme fut la dernière chose qu'Harry aperçut. Il se dit un instant que Nox aurait fait un excellent père.

 _Il tendit sa baguette sur lui. Sa main tremblait. Il regarda ses yeux gris surpris qu'il avait tant aimés une dernière fois puis prononça les mots qui lui brulèrent les lèvres à tout jamais._

 _« Oubliette. »_

Il se réveilla de nouveau attelant, au milieu de la forêt cette fois-ci, nu et uniquement recouvert d'une fine couverture en laine. Surpris de la voir là, il se releva sur les coudes et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il était là, adossé à un arbre, une jambe repliée tandis que l'autre était tendue, à observer la clairière d'un regard absent, une brindille dans la bouche. Ses cheveux non coiffés flottaient délicatement autour de son visage, le sublimant encore plus.

« Draco ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son amant et le fixa d'un masque d'indifférence. Harry frissonna et résista à baisser les yeux. A la place, il se redressa, et attacha la couverture sur ses hanches.

« Draco ? » l'appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Tu avais disparu ce matin », lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Oui. J'ai… eu une vision assez macabre et violente. J'avais besoins de… de me défouler. C'est toujours comme ça après mais cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment violent. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Draco le fixa un moment, les yeux toujours semblables à la glace de l'Antarctique. Puis il soupira en fermant les yeux et se releva à son tour pour lui faire face.

« Que suis-je pour toi, Harry Potter ? » demanda alors le blond, d'un sérieux presque effrayant.

Harry se souvint de son rêve où il se faisait oublier de Draco par sa baguette. Autant être honnête, se dit-il.

« Tu es… mon ancre. Tu es celui qui me retient, qui me contrôle, qui garde mon Loup et la part sombre de moi enfermés. Mais tu es aussi celui qui me permet de vivre. Draco Malfoy, tu es… comme dire… une toile d'araignée. Mortelle, séduisante, attirante. Vitale. Et je suis l'araignée qui vit sur elle. Sa prisonnière car sans sa toile, sans sa protection, son attache, une araignée meurt. Comprends-tu Draco ? Tu es vital pour moi. Indispensable. Tu me détruis et me sauve à la fois. Tu me détruis car je te veux tellement mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres que cela me déchire. Tu me sauve car tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre, à m'accepter, à m'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu es mon ennemi, mon amant, mon compagnon, mon pilier, mon ancre, ma toile. Je t'appartiens autant que tu l'es vis-à-vis de moi et de mon Loup. Tu nous contrôles sans même t'en rendre compte. Chaque respiration que tu nous offres nous permet de vivre une minute de plus. Je tiens tellement à toi que cela me tuera. Tu es plus important que mes amis, plus encore que ma maison, que Poudlard. Peut-être même plus que Sirius. »

Il se tu enfin face aux regard brillant de Draco. Il ne souriait pas mais Harry savait qu'il était touché et ému par sa déclaration. Il sourit tendrement et avança d'un pas, déposant sa main sur la joue pâle du blond.

« Draco Malfoy, tu es tout pour moi », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les effleurant à chaque syllabes.

Il l'embrassa avec plus de tendresse et d'amour qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie au complet. Même avec Ginny. Il n'avait jamais aimé aussi fort, aussi violemment, aussi passionnément. Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé était véridique. Sans Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter n'était plus. Et c'était tellement vrai que s'en était effrayant, et dangereux. Draco répondit à son chaste baisé avec émotion, et honnêteté. Harry n'était pas sûr que Draco l'avouerait un jour, mais il s'avait qu'il était lui aussi important pour lui. Petit à petit, il avait réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au cœur fragile du blond, et l'avait protégé de sa chaleur.

La semaine suivante se déroula en un temps record, et ce, pour tous.

Du côté des Loups, Harry et Draco c'étaient créés une routine paisible. Chaque matin à l'aube, Harry partait s'entraîner puis Draco allait le chercher deux heures plus tard, pour déjeuner ensemble. Puis Harry rejoignait Nox ou l'école masculine des Loups, où il s'entrainait encore et apprenait à devenir plus agile, plus fort et plus rapide. Pendant ce temps, Draco passait la journée auprès d' Emelyn pour l'aider dans les démarches à faire et la paperasse administrative, ou alors trainait dans la bibliothèque où avec d'autres compagnons sorciers - dont Harry ne pouvait pas être jaloux, étant des compagnons, donc dépourvus de menace pour son Loup. A midi, ils se rejoignaient pour manger, ce qui finissait le plus souvent en partie de jambes en l'air puis les deux retournaient à leurs occupations, travaillaient sur « Comment battre un méchant sans nez ? » ou encore se promenaient ou s'entrainaient ensembles. Ils passaient ensuite une soirée tranquille.

Chez les sorciers, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna entrainaient à chaque temps libre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui ne cessait d'accroître. En parallèle, la jeune fille poussait ses recherches sur le lien et Ron essayait de se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami c'était enfuit avec son amant, homme, et Draco Malfoy. Ginny et Dean se rapprochaient et Luna leurs faisait découvrir de nouveaux sorts inédits.

L'Ordre du Phoenix se réunissait pour une réunion d'urgence concernant les récentes attaques des Mangemorts tandis que ceux-ci multipliaient les crimes et les abominations.

Mais un matin, Draco se présenta à Harry avec le journal de la Gazette en main. Il lui donna avec un visage grave. Intrigué, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le gros titre avant de blêmir et ce mettre à trembler.

 **VÉRITABLE GÉNOCIDE :**

 **4 VILLAGES EXTERMINÉS, 2726 MORTS.**

 **Depuis la disparition du Survivant, Vous-Savez-Qui et ses acolytes multiplient les massacres moldus et nés-moldus. Au total, en une semaine seulement, près de 2000 personnes ont été torturées à mort et une centaines d'autres ont été retrouvées blessées. Alors que les Aurors font du mieux qu'ils peuvent dans cette guerre perdue d'avance sans Harry Potter (disparut il y a près d'un mois ; Cf. page 7) chaque jour est un nouveaux voyage aux enfers. Même le gouvernement Moldus commence à prendre les choses en main parlant d'une secte meurtrière alors que le Ministère joue sur tous les fronts, dans une tentative désespérée pour arrêter Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et sauver la population sorcière (Cf. page 4). Même le Chemin de Traverse a été prit pour cible et de nombreux magasins ont du être fermés.**

 **Rita Skeeter, mardi 12 juin.**

L'arbre derrière lui s'embrasa. 2726 morts. Par _sa_ faute. Et par la sienne aussi. Sous la surprise, Draco bondit en arrière avant de froncer les sourcils et murmurer la formule pour éteindre les flammes.

« Harry ? »

« Il faut qu'on rentre à Poudlard, Draco. Il faut faire quelque chose avant de les évènements ne deviennent incontrôlables. »

« Les affaires sont déjà prêtes. » Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son compagnon, surpris.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais vouloir repartir un jour. N'oublie pas que je te connais parfaitement. Et puis… Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa. Draco ne le lâcherait pas. Il ne lui en voulait pas de retourner là-bas, dans ce lieu et cette société qu'ils avaient fuis i peine un mois. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis partit en courant vers leur maison pour prendre ses affaires et annoncer à Nox et Emelyn qu'ils repartaient. Dans son dos, il ne vit ni n'entendit Draco soupirer, une main en travers de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, idiot… »

Il partit à son tour prendre ses affaires mais se retrouva soudainement le dos contre un arbre, le corps chaud d'Harry collé contre lui, son visage enfouit dans son cou et ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. « Merci Draco… Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi d'abandonner tout ça… »

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la chaleur de son corps. Il enfouit lui aussi son visage dans les cheveux bruns indomptables de son amant et en huma l'odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée. Il sourit, le visage caressé par les douces mèches.

« Tu as intérêt à me récompenser pour se sacrifice, Potter. »

Le Survivant rit dans son cou avant de lui faire un baiser papillon et un regard lubrique.

« Compte sur moi. »

 **…**

 **Nous voilà à la moitié de l'histoire. Harry et Draco rentrent à la maison pour vaincre le grand méchant pas beau. Harry se déclare à Draco qui est tout ému. Snape c'est enfin lavé les cheveux… Ah non, ça c'est pas vrai. Dommage ! Je suis en train de penser à la fin de la Dernière Bataille. Préparer vos armes les gens, vous allez avoir envie de me tuer. Héhé ! Je suis méchante je sais ^w^ C'est comme spoiler Star Wars ! J'ai envie de m'auto-frapper, c'est bizarre '-'**

 **Bonne lecture pour la suite et ne m'en voulez pas trop ! —Kiara.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : « La confession apporte parfois le repos de l'âme ; et du cœur » — Anonyme.**

Avant de partir, Nox avait tenu à ce que Harry et lui reprennent une fois le parcours pour savoir s'il était fin près. Ce fut donc avait une grande fierté qu'Harry accueilli les mots de l'Alpha après la défaite de peu de celui-ci.

« Tu as un grand potentiel. Un immense potentiel, Harry Potter. Aussi bien au titre de Loup, tu pourras facilement devenir Alpha dans l'avenir, que celui de Sorcier. Ton ambition et ta détermination te rendent toujours plus fort au point que tu te surpasses tous les jours. Je suis fier de t'avoir dans ma meute et je t'encourage dans ta mission. Tu auras le soutient des Loups de NewPast. »

Puis ils étaient partis sous le regard triste d'Emelyn et dédaigneux de Gabriel, leur sac sur l'épaule, côtes à côtes après avoir été enlacés par la Louve et serré par la main par son époux.

Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, perplexe. Normalement, elle était la première, la porte ne devait donc pas être là. Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension. Et si c'était un piège ? Mais elle arriva comme prévu dans la salle d'entrainement de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Sombre. Sa main jaillit vers la lumière, sa baguette tendue devant elle. La salle s'alluma immédiatement et elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Harry et Draco étaient dans la pièce. Le Survivant était assit sur une table en bois, son menton sur sa main, son bras posé sur une jambe et le Serpentard derrière lui, détournant le regard. Harry souriait, sa langue pointant entre ses dents blanches.

« Salut 'mione ! »

Quittant sa surprise, elle jeune fille s'approcha avec de grands pas, colérique. Elle lui envoya ensuite une gifle monumentale. Il ne bougea pas. Souriant toujours. Seul Draco se tendit.

« Ça ! C'est pour m'avoir fait pleurer et parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry James Potter ! »

Elle le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Ça… C'est pour m'avoir manqué. »

Elle recula de nouveau et les regarda tout les deux.

« J'ai tout compris grâce à ta lettre Harry. Mais tu aurais pu faire plus simple, j'ai mis pratiquement 3 jours ! Draco est ton compagnon pas vrai ? »

« Yep. Ça te choque ? »

« Moi non, j'avais déjà en partie devinée ton attirance pour lui. (Draco grogna) Ron lui… c'est autre chose. Fait attention Malfoy, tu risques de te recevoir un poing dans la gueule prochainement. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui se tendit et Draco qui sourit négligemment.

« Bref », reprit la sorcière. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de tout finir. Je compte passer une semaine ici incognito et entrainée l'AD sans que les profs ne sachent que je suis revenu. »

« Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre pour que les élèves se taisent ? »

Il sourit mystérieusement puis jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui soupira, décroisa ses bas qu'il avait croisé sur le torse et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, la salle se plongea dans l'obscurité pour se rallumer quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux sorciers étaient recouverts d'une cape noire comme la nuit qui leur camouflait le visage.

« Comme ça », dit Harry. « Personne ne saura qui nous sommes. Donc pas de risques de fuites ! »

« Pas bête », reconnue Hermione avec respect. « C'est une idée à qui ? »

« Draco. »

Elle lui coula un regard respectueux.

« Bravo Malfoy. »

Il ne répondit pas mais Harry sentit bien qu'il était fier. Hermione se tourna vers la porte.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Des questions ? »

« A-t-on parlé de ma mère Sang-de-ß… Granger ? »

C'était Draco qui avait parlé pour la première fois depuis que la sorcière était entrée dans la pièce. Elle le regarda, du moins essaya car elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage. Elle était surprise qu'il se soit reprit. Elle ne pensait pas que son ami avait un tel effet sur Draco.

« Non. Pas une fois. Et croit-moi, j'ai épluché tous les journaux. C'est pour ça que tu es revenu, hein Harry ? Parce que tu as vu ce qu'ils disaient. »

« Oui. »

La porte s'ouvrit de tous se turent. C'était Ron, Luna, Cho et Neville.

« Oh », dit simplement la Serdaigle blonde en les voyant. « Bonjour. »

Les trois autres leurs lancèrent des regards méfiants. Mais Hermione s'empressa d'adresser un grand sourire aux arrivants.

« Bienvenu ! On vous attendait. A partir de maintenant et pour une semaine ils vont nous aider à nous entrainer. »

« Et on peut leur faire confiance ? » demanda Ron, toujours distant.

« Bien sur ! »

« Nous sommes envoyés par Harry Potter », précisa Harry, la voix changée magiquement avec sérieux.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler et Draco retient un sourire amusé.

« Et comment peux-tu le prouver ? » demanda cette fois-ci Cho.

« Il nous a donné ça », annonça Draco sous le regard surpris du Loup.

Le blond tendit la main et l'épée de Gryffondor apparut au centre de la pièce sous les exclamations de surprises des membres de l'AD. Neville s'approcha et la toucha d'une main tremblante, puis releva la tête et leur adressa un signe pour leur dire que c'était la vraie.

« Alors je te crois », abandonna Ron. « Harry ne l'aurait jamais laissée à des inconnus. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Neville.

Harry sourit et Draco se rapprocha de lui. Ça avait marché.

« Mon nom est Ry » ( _NdA: Prononciation anglaise : se prononce « rail » comme les rails des chemin de fer lol mais prononcer « w » à la place de « r »)_ « Et voici Drake » _(Prononciation à l'anglaise pour les deux en fait)_.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et les élèves entrèrent par petits groupes. Seamus, Dean et Ginny. Padma et Parvati Patil avec Lavande Brown. Katie Bell, Susan Bones et Terry Boot. Lee Jordan, Michael Corner et Justin Flinch-Fletchley…

« _Les quatre maisons réunies »_ , pensa Harry, en comptant Draco.

Les deux incognito se présentèrent de nouveau et montrèrent encore une fois l'épée. Bientôt, tout le monde leur fit confiance, surtout avec l'appui d'Hermione.

Ils commencèrent facile. Harry avait un groupe, Draco l'autre et ils ne travaillaient pas la même chose avant de procéder à un roulement des groupes. Draco travaillait sur les sorts et Harry sur le physique. Toujours cachés sous leurs capes, ils parlaient d'une voix forte, autoritaire et assurée. Harry déposa ses yeux verts sur les membres de son groupe. Il n'avait pas hérité des pires. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Katie, Cho, Michael, Lavande et Justin. Draco quand à lui, accueillait Hermione, Cho, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Parvati et Padma, Susan, et Terry. Combat au corps-à-corps contre combat à distance. Force et vitesse contre agilité et puissance. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à son amant, tant il était sublime et charismatique en leader. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean suivre son ordre et l'attaquer. Mais il esquiva avec aisance, lui attrapa le bras, d'un coup de pied fauchant le sien, il le déséquilibra et profita de cet instant pour le jeter sur Seamus qui arrivait derrière lui. Il tourna sur lui même pour éviter le coup de genoux bien visé de Katie et se déplaça dans une roue parfaitement maitrisée. Toujours sur les mains, il frappa avec son pied le dos de Michael qui tomba sur Cho et Lavande qui poussèrent un cri aigu. Ron et Justin bondirent en hurlant mais Harry sauta sur ses pieds, leur attrapa à chacun la main et les croisa. De ce fait, ils se cognèrent et tombèrent assommés sur le sol. Il laissa Lee s'approcher de lui furtivement. Mais il esquiva à nouveau son sort de stupéfaction avec un salto arrière. Il se baissa soudainement et faucha le Gryffondor qui tomba à son tour alors que sa baguette roulait sur le sol loin de lui. Harry se redressa. Tous gémissaient sur le sol autour de lui, certains se frottant la tête ou d'autres parties de leurs corps, d'autres essayant de se relever sans succès.

Un sourire victorieux que personne ne pu voir apparut sur ses lèvres et il bénit l'entrainement du village et le parcours de Nox. Il avait gagné. Il se tourna à temps pour voir un sort fuser vers Draco, qui ne le vit pas lui tournant le dos. D'un bond, il était dos à lui, arrêtant le sort d'un bouclier argenté sans avoir prononcé un mot. Surpris, Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ha… Ry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il regarda ensuite son groupe.

« Je vois. »

« Besoins d'aide ? »

« Non. »

D'un mouvement de main, il dévia un sort de Ginny et en jeta un sur Luna qui l'esquiva de peu.

« Tu utilises ta baguette », lui fit remarquer le brun.

« Oui. Je ne veux pas leur montrer un niveau trop difficile maintenant. »

Harry sourit tendrement devant l'attention du blond, les yeux brillants fixés sur sa capuche noire.

« Tu es parfait Draco. »

Il sentit le blond se déconcentrer un peu à ses mots puis le fusiller du regard car il arrêta le sort rouge in-extrémis. Il soupira.

« Bon », dit-il. « Arrêtons. J'ai vu votre niveau. Maintenant, je vais vous apprendre un nouveau sort. A moins que vous ne vouliez changer de groupe maintenant ? »

Les élèves jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs camarades assommés puis secouèrent la tête avec frénésie. Harry éclata de rire puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Quelqu'un connait-il le sort de _« Mostrum »_? »

Coup d'œil vers Hermione qui donne sa langue au chat. A cet instant, Draco fut heureux d'avoir pu aller dans la bibliothèque de NewPast et parler de sorts avec certains compagnons sorciers, approfondissant par la même occasion ses connaissances.

« _Mostrum_ permet d'échanger la place de deux personnes. Par exemple, quelqu'un vous lance un sort, comme _stupefix_ , et bien il suffit de prononcer « _mostrum_ » et vous vous retrouvez à la place de l'ennemi et l'ennemi à votre place. Ainsi, c'est lui qui reçoit son propre sort. Essayons. Bones ? Lance-moi un sort. _Expelliarmus_ par exemple. »

La Pouffsoufle s'avança, la baguette tendue en avant, concentrée. Sous sa capuche, Draco sourit. Il ne leva pas sa baguette immédiatement.

 _« Draco ? »_ l'appela Harry par pensées.

 _« Quoi ?! »_ répondit l'autre de la même manière.

 _« Vas-y molo s'il te plait. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? C'est bien toi qui voulais les entrainer pour la guerre non ? Et tu oses me dire ça alors que ton groupe est assommé sur le sol comme des déchets. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! »_ s'esclaffa-t-il.

 _« Oui, mais… «_

 _« Pas de « mais » Potter. Si tu ne les entraines pas assez, ils vont tous se faire butés. »_

 _« D'accord… »_ soupira le Survivant par pensée.

Il y a quelques jours, la veille d'une pleine lune, les deux amants avaient finalisés leur lien avec le Serment. Celui-ci faisait jurer de ne jamais trahir, de ne jamais tromper et de ne jamais quitter. Le Serment était les chaines indestructibles qui les reliaient. Leurs fers. Mais il avait aussi quelques avantages comme la transmission de pensées entre les deux personnes.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_ cria Susan.

« _Mostrum »,_ prononça simplement Draco en retour.

Moins qu'une seconde plus tard, Susan laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur quand sa baguette bondit hors de sa main. De là où elle était quelques instant plus tard, Draco sourit. Puis il se tourna vers le groupe.

« Vous avez tous comprit ? Maintenant mettez-vous par groupe de deux et essayer jusqu'à ce que le sort soit fluide sous vos doigts. Granger, avec moi. »

Le cours dura près de deux heures et chaque heure était passée dans un groupe. Harry battu encore une fois le groupe d'Hermione, même si Terry était drôlement coriace alors que Draco apprenait le sort au groupe de Ron, au plus grand désespoir de Neville qui préférait limite le cours de Ry. Mais vint le moment où ils devaient repartir pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur la disparition trop longue et aller manger. Luna fut la dernière à quitter la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, elle se tourna vers le duo.

« Je suis contente que tu aies enfin pu te débarrasser de des Joncheruines, Harry. »

Harry éclata de rire dès la porte fermée.

« Sacrée Luna ! »

« Tu lui as dit ?! »

« Absolument pas ! »

Il rit encore un peu puis enleva sa capuche. Ses yeux verts brillaient de doute.

« Tu crois que... »

« Oui », le coupa Draco d'une voix ferme et assurée. « Ils seront prêts. Et nous aussi, il ajouta en prenant sa main dans la sienne avec une tendresse qui lui était rare. »

Harry sourit, un peu plus confiant.

« Je te crois. Tant que tu es avec moi, je te ferais toujours confiance Drake. »

Il l'embrassa chastement et ferma les yeux alors qu'une chambre se formait peu à peu autour d'eux. C'était une plus grande réplique de l'ensemble de leur maison à NewPast, la chambre était dans un coin du salon-cuisine-salle à manger et la salle-de-bain accessible par une porte blanche au fond de la pièce. Le salon et la cuisine étaient identiques aux originaux, seule la cheminée avait disparue.

« NewPast ? » s'étonna Draco.

« C'est notre chez-nous. Pourquoi vivre autre part ? »

Draco sourit légèrement, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

« Oui… » murmura-t-il. « Notre chez-nous… »

Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir là mais passèrent une excellente soirée mêlant tendresse et amour. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais prononcés les trois mots magiques mais tout deux étaient conscients de leurs sentiments et des sentiments de l'autre. Car Harry lui avait déjà fait sa déclaration et que Draco avait accepté de faire le Serment. Ils n'avaient pas besoins des mots. Pas besoins de promesses. Juste des actes qui montrait à chaque seconde l'étendu de leurs sentiments. Dans une action, dans un mot, dans un sourire, dans un regard, dans une caresse.

« Dis Draco, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir une fois Voldemort mort ? » demanda soudainement Harry allongé sur le dos dans la largeur de leur lit commun, sa tête sur les jambes de Draco qui lisait calmement un livre, une paire de lunettes rectangulaire au bout du nez qui lui donnait un air hyper sexy et envoyait des papillons dans l'estomac du Gryffy, après un long silence reposant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit Draco, perplexe en abaissant son livre et enlevant ses lunettes.

« J'ai toujours vécu avec un but à atteindre. Voldemort. Depuis ma naissance, je suis destiné à l'abattre. Mais une fois que Voldemort ne sera plus là ? Quel but aurais-je ? Suis-je même capable de vivre sans but ? Si ça se trouve, il va trouver un moyen de me détruire même mort. Je suis déjà en partie détruit et c'est seulement toi, Hermione, Ron et Poudlard qui me permettent de tenir. Mais sans but… Quelle sera la raison de mon existence ? Toi. Mais vivre pour quelqu'un ne m'a jamais suffit. J'ai vécu pour mes parents. Ils ne sont plus là maintenant. J'ai vécu pour Sirius. Et il est mort. J'ai vécu pour Voldemort. Et il va mourir. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose Potter ? Je t'ai haïs. »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un poignard mais Draco poursuivit.

« Je t'ai haïs tellement fort, avec tellement de hargne, avec tellement d'énergie, que tu ne quittais plus mes pensées. Tu étais avec moi nuit et jour, heures après heures, mois après mois. Années après années. Chaque jour, cette haine que je te portais s'intensifiait. Jalousie. Envie. Mépris. Je te haïssais pour être toujours dans mes pensées, je te haïssais pour être aussi beau, je te haïssais pour être toujours… « toi ». Beau. Courageux. Important. Libre. Entouré. Aimé. Adoré. _Tu es le genre de personne à toujours protéger ses amis »_ , poursuivit-il par leur lien. _« Même au péril de ta vie. Le genre de personne qui sourit tout le temps et qui est une figure d'autorité. Tu es orphelin, élevé dans une famille qui te maltraitait, menacé de mort et enrôlé dans une Guerre sanguinaire à cause d'une simple cicatrice involontaire. Tu as perdu ton parrain. Les gens que tu aimes meurent tous petit à petit… Et pourtant, tu es toujours le premier à te battre. A te relever. Tu encourages, pousse les gens à se battre… Tu es comme un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer quand on doute, quand on a peur, quand on veut rejoindre la lumière. Tu n'as rien si ce n'est le malheur avec toi, et pourtant, tu es toujours là, dans la lumière à te battre pour tous… Et je te jalousais pour ça. Je suis un Sang-Pur, j'ai tout pour moi : un nom, de l'argent, du pouvoir. Mais cela signifie aussi vivre dans une cage dorée. Pas libre de ses sentiments, pas libre de ses actions. Toujours critiqué, observé en quêtes des moindre failles… J'ai été obligé de me forger un masque pour me protéger et à me terrer dans l'ombre. J'ai été élevé avec l'idée de toujours être là où cela serait le plus bénéfique. A n'aimer que moi. A mépriser les autres. J'ai tout, du moins j'avais tout. Et toi, rien. Et pourtant, tu parais libre tandis que je gis avec mes chaines. Alors je te jalousais, t'enviais à cause de ça. Je te méprisais pour avoir et être ce que j'aurais toujours voulu être ou avoir. Pour être entouré de vrais amis et pas ses enfants avec lequel j'ai grandis, ici pour me surveiller de la part des autres familles et de la mienne. Tu créais des liens que je n'aurais jamais. Tu pousses les gens à te suivre, à se battre avec toi. Le Sauveur. Le Survivant. Voilà ce que tu es. Et moi, je suis le Mangemort. »_

 _…_

 **Peut-être l'avez vous remarqué, mais le discourt de Draco sur Harry vient de l'OS « Kiara » que j'ai précédemment écrit car je grade toujours la même idée de la raison de la haine des Serpentards vis-à-vis de Harry ) J'ai toujours aimé l'idée du lien qui permette de communiquer par penser. C'est un peu cliché et vu et revu mais j'étais contente** **. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Luna ! Je trouve qu'elle est très intelligente malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu rêveuse. La rencontre entre Hermione et Harry fut violente mais elle a une belle fin ! De toute façon, il la méritait sa baffe. On ne fait pas pleurer les filles, petit garnement !**

 **Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre? Il était bien ? Moyen? Bof? Merci de vos avis ! —Kiara.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : « Les serpents, puis l'amour. Insidieux tout les deux. Hypocrites. Venimeux. Dangereux. Violent. Sauvage. Tout deux les mêmes, quoi !» — André Mathieu.**

Harry resta silencieux un moment après la fin de la confession du blond, méditant sur les paroles de son cher et tendre. Alors voilà pourquoi il le haïssait autant autrefois. Par jalousie. Un sourire grimaçant tira sur ses lèvres. Il déposa ses bras sur ses yeux pour se cacher.

« J'étais loin de te haïr pour te telles raisons. Je te méprisais surtout parce que tu paressais libre. Pas torturé comme je l'étais. Tu en es venu à hanter mes pensées aussi. Puis je t'ai découvert riant un soir. Riant vraiment. Avec ton cœur. Pas un ricanement ou un rire moqueur. Non, un vrai rire. Il était si beau… Si pur… Si… Si… Envoutant. Je suis devenu tellement attiré par toi que je te haïssais pour cette attirance et que je me haïssais pour ne pas vraiment te haïr. Je te haïssais de me faire te haïr. Ce sentiment ma pratiquement détruit. C'était avant de partir en vacance. J'avais déjà commencé à changer à ce moment là. Tu t'en es rendu compte n'est-ce pas ? Je te frappais plus. Je voulais être plus proche. Te toucher plus. Sentir ta peau contre la mienne dans un désir pervers. Sentir ton odeur sur mon corps, tes cheveux sous mes doigts, ta peau lisse sous mes poings. Ensuite, les vacances sont arrivées. Avec elle, les rêves. Et l'éloignement. J'ai enfin réussis à accepter mes sentiments, à calmer mon corps brûlant et mon esprit en furie. J'ai accepté. Car comme j'ai surement déjà du te le dire, il est beaucoup plus facile et rapide d'accepter la vérité que de luter contre elle. C'est à partir de ce moment, avec la pleine lune et ma douleur liée à ma prochaine transformation en plus, que Hermione, Ron, et toi aviez commencés à me dire que j'étais « bizarre » et que j'avais « changé ». C'est à partir de ce moment là que je me suis mis à chérir et à protéger les petits moments à tes côtés. La Tour d'Astronomie est devenue un endroit… spécial pour moi. Important. Significatif. J'étais comme en paix avec moi-même et la haine que je nous portais c'est peu à peu éteinte comme un soupire lointain. Un grand vide c'est emparé de moi avec le calme absolu quand la haine, hormis celle destinée à de salop de Voldy, m'a quittée. J'avais besoin de toi pour combler se vide. De tes yeux, de tes mots, de tes lèvres, de tes mains, de ton corps, de ta présence. Avec toi, j'étais bien, j'étais en paix. Tu m'avais enlevé quelque chose, et toi seul pouvait de nouveau remplir se vide. Par haine. Ou par… Par « attirance ». »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prononcer ce mot, Harry ? »

« Pas maintenant. Pas en pleine guerre. Pas alors que je peux mourir demain. Comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu es encore un peu libre, qu'il y a encore une chaine qui n'est pas encore tendue entre nous, que tu pourras vivre encore si je ne suis plus là. Prononcer ses mots signifie se lier, pour l'éternité. Est-ce ce que tu veux Drake ? Je sais déjà ce que ça ta coûté d'accepter de faire le Serment. Je sais pour tes nuits blanches, pour tes doutes, tes questions pour toi même. Je ne veux pas… ( Il passa doucement le dos de sa main sur la joue de Draco, les yeux brillants d'amour et de tendresse ) te voler le peu de liberté qu'il te reste. »

Mais Draco fronça les sourcils, furieux. Il se redressa, faisant tomber la tête d'Harry contre le matelas et se positionna à califourchon au dessus de son balafré, ses yeux métalliques lançant des éclairs. Le corps d'Harry s'embrassa au contact de leurs deux corps mais il l'ignora, focalisé sur la colère de Draco qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Drake ? »

« Dis-les. »

Sa voix avait été ferme. C'était un ordre. Le visage sérieux et tendu, il fixa du regard glacial le sorcier sous lui. Le Loup en Harry grogna face à l'ordre. C'était lui le Dominant !

« Dis-les. Dis les mots Harry. »

« Non… » supplia alors Harry, comprenant enfin la raison de sa hargne, alors que en lui, son Loup le poussait aussi cependant à les dire.

« DIS-LES POTTER ! »

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et prononça les mots que l'autre voulait tant entendre. Il les dit encore et encore, comme une litanie.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Il pleurait maintenant, le visage dans ses mains.

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »

C'était finit maintenant. Draco Malfoy n'était plus libre. Il était enchainé à lui pour l'éternité. Il se figea quand deux lèvres étirées dans un sourire effleurèrent les siennes.

« Je t'aime aussi stupide Survivant. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Comment tu as eu l'épée de Gryffondor au passage ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre le matin de notre départ. Je me suis dis que c'était à toi alors je l'ai glissé dans le sac avec un sortilège de rallongement. »

« Draco Malfoy, ton intelligence me sciera toujours. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« Mais c'est un compliment ! » s'indigna le brun.

« C'est ça, c'est ça… »

Voldemort enrageait. Négligemment avachit sur son fauteuil dans la « salle du trône » comme l'appelait Bellatrix Lestrange, il déposait ses doigts crochus sur le bois de son accoudoir dans un rythme marquant son état d'énervement. Voilà des jours qu'il attendait et ces foutus Mangemorts n'étaient même pas capables de retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Tous des incapables. Même Draco Malfoy avait disparut, pour dire le degré d'inutilité de ses larves esclaves qui lui baisaient les pieds à chaque occasion.

Il soupira. Snape entra alors dans la pièce avec une grande démarche. Le professeur de potions s'agenouilla devant son maitre et porta sa robe à sa bouche.

« Relève-toi, Severus. »

« My Lord. »

« Des nouvelles ? »

« J'ai trouvé, My Lord. »

Une joie indescriptible emplie le cœur vide de Voldemort qui bondit hors de son siège.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en battant des mains comme un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël.

Snape lui tendit un magasine que le mage s'empressa de lui arracher des mains pour le feuilleter avec frénésie, sautant d'un pied à l'autre.

« Ouiiiiiii ! Enfin ! Le nouveau model de lit d'appoint d'IKEA, FLAXA, 90x200 cm, Structure de lit+tête lit+sommier lattes+zone de rangement dessous+tiroirs de rangement, couleur blanche, à 119 € seulement ! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! Il ira parfaitement dans ma nouvelle chambre avec l'armoire-penderie blanche DOMBÅS, 140x181 cm, 99 € seulement ! »

( _NdA: Un petit peu de pub pour Ikea au passage… x) )_

Le plan qu'ils créèrent 3 jours plus tard, vendredi, réunissant les membres les plus importants de l'AD, soit Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny, sans compter Harry et Draco - qui avaient seulement dévoilés leur identité aux 5 membres au prix d'un coup de poing de la part de Ron pour les deux sorciers - fut le suivant :

Hermione et Ron s'occupaient des préparatifs. Sécurisation du lieu, mémorisation des passages secrets, mise en place de pièges, chance de gagner optimale avec différents scénarios et rôles des élèves. La jeune fille aidée de Luna, travaillerait aussi sur un sort de son invention consistant à déposer une carte de Poudlard sur un bras, seulement visible par le propriétaire du bras.

Neville, Luna et Ginny s'occupaient des élèves et des professeurs. Luna faisait distraction auprès des adultes pendant de la rousse et le Gryffondor réunissaient le plus d'élèves possibles - qui avaient préalablement acceptés de participer à la guerre - dans la Salle sur Demande pour leur apprendre le plan, et les choses mises en place par le duo Hermione-Ron. Grace à une carte géante de Poudlard, Hermione et Ron aidés des autres élèves réunis marquerons tous les passages secrets, les astuces, les pièges, installés dans le château.

Harry irait demander de l'aide extérieur : créatures de la Forêt Interdites, Loups de NewPast, membres de l'Ordre, puissants magiciens du Pré-au-Lard, au Terrier et rassemblerait le plus de monde possible dans la plus grande discrétion. Avant de lancer un éclair dans le ciel une fois que tout est en place dans une déclaration de guerre à son pire ennemi.

Et enfin, le rôle de Draco, de loin le plus dangereux, à la plus grande colère d'Harry. Infiltrer les Mangemorts pour avertir des attaques de Voldemort et de son plan. Harry avait protesté. Il avait hurlé, il avait cassé une table en deux et enflammé involontairement un pilier de la salle. Mais Draco l'avait arrêté en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en lui disait d'une voix dure et déterminée : « _Ecoute-moi bien Potter car je ne me répèterais pas. Cette guerre dehors, fait des milliers et des milliers de morts. Et si elle ne s'arrête pas bientôt, elle en fera d'autant plus. C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ce que tu veux Harry ? Continuer de voir des innocents mourir atrocement chaque nuit ? Continuer à culpabiliser pour chaque vie que tu n'as pas sut sauver ? Tu es fort. Tu es puissant. C'est vrai. Mais pas seul. C'est justement tout ces gens derrière toi, qui se battent pour toi et qui te soutiennent, qui te rendent si fort et si puissant. Tu m'as dis toujours avoir vécut avec un but : abattre Voldemort. Moi aussi. Survivre. Mais il est temps que je me réveille, que je sorte de ma léthargie dans laquelle m'a plongé mon enfance. Je ne peux plus me reposer sur mes lauriers. Je veux_ vivre _et non_ survivre _. Je veux te soutenir, d'encourager, d'aider à abattre ce taré. Pour ça, je dois faire quelque chose moi aussi. J'ai enfin un but, une mission, quelque chose que_ Draco _doit accomplir et non pas_ Malfoy. _Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Parce que je vais te le dire Harry, si je n'y vais pas, si je ne rapporte pas d'information, non seulement je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, mais en plus je t'en voudrais tout autant car nous perdrons cette guerre. Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de gagner. Les informations, et toi. Je rapporte les informations, tu lèves ta putain de baguette et tu dis ce sort de merde. Mais pour le dire, il faut savoir, pour savoir, il faut les informations, et pour avoir les informations, il faut que j'infiltre les Mangemorts, là où j'aurais dû être il y a longtemps._ » Ensuite, il savait sourit et passé sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor, les yeux brillants d'amour. Voilà longtemps que son masque c'était brisé devant lui. _« Je vais remettre mon masque, je vais retourner dans cette vie que j'ai fuis, je vais redevenir_ Draco Malfoy. _Pour toi. Pour la guerre. Pour les innocents. Pour nous. Alors je t'en pris Harry… ne m'en empêche pas… Cela me tuerais._ » Et Harry avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré devant Draco, devant Ginny, devant Neville, devant Luna, devant Ron, devant Hermione. Il avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait devant eux. Il avait offert à Draco les larmes que même son ex-petite amie n'avait jamais vue, que même ses meilleurs amis n'avaient jamais goutés. Et il avait accepté.

Tout c'était mis en place le lendemain avec une efficacité et une précision absolue. Dès l'aube, Hermione et Ron arpentaient les couloirs de l'école et Harry aidait Draco à ce préparer pour son retour dans le manoir Malfoy. Et pour cela, il devait être parfait. Il devait être Malfoy. La nuit qui avait accueillie leurs débats charnels désespérés et passionnés, devait maintenant laisser place au soleil qui accueillerait leur douleur. Quand Draco était sortit de la salle de bain, Harry avait eu envie de pleurer. Il n'était plus Draco. Il était Malfoy maintenant. Ses cheveux retenus en arrière par son gel. Son masque froid et indifférent. Ses yeux gris de glace. Sa posture droite, aristocrate, fière. Son costume noir et sa chemise blanche. Harry avait fermé les yeux. Puis il s'approcha de son amant et s'appliqua à fermer délicatement le dernier bouton le plus haut de la veste de costard du blond. Alors qu'il allait reculer pour admirer son travail, Draco lui attrapa soudainement le poignet droit pour remonter la manche de son sweet rouge que lui avait offert Emelyn.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Draco d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son poignet. Un tatouage à l'encre noire ressortait sur sa peau dorée que Draco n'avait pas vu hier soir, dans l'obscurité. Un serpent d'un vert intense s'enroulant autour de son poignet jusqu'à ce mordre la queue.

« Il a beaucoup de significations. Le serpent symbolise Voldemort et Nagini, il symbolise le Fourchelang, le lien éternel qui nous uni, toi et moi, moi et lui. Le serpent est Serpentard, il est toi. Le vert est la couleur de mes yeux, des yeux de ma mère et de son sacrifice, la couleur ta maison, la chance que j'ai d'être en vie entouré de vous tous, l'espoir que le monde porte sur moi. Mon fardeau. Le serpent est intelligent comme Hermione, magnifiquement envoutant comme toi, éternel comme la peur de Voldemort et l'amour de je te porte, mortel comme cette aventure que je vis avec toi, sage comme Dumbledore, froid comme Snape. Ouroboros. Le serpent qui se mord la queue. À la fois protecteur et tentateur. Le symbole de la vie et de la mort, de la sagesse et du chaos. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment, fixant le dessin sur la peau de son Loup. Puis il porta son poignet à son visage et déposa ses lèvres froides sur l'encre au creux de son poignet, là où la queue et la gueule se rejoignaient dans un cercle éternel. Harry frissonna mais ne recula pas. Il ferma plutôt les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres de Draco quitter son membre, l'air autour de lui bouger puis deux lèvres se déposer sur les siennes.

« Regarde », lui dit le blond en reculant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour observer le serpent rouge enroulé autour du poignet du Serpentard.

« Le rouge de la violente passion amoureuse entre nous, de la guerre qui est à nos portes. Le rouge du bonheur que je n'avais jamais autant ressentit que à tes côtés, de la vie qui m'anime enfin, des flammes de ton cœur, ta fourbe, de la chaleur de ton corps. La mort qui nous menace, la renaissance qui s'opère en moi petit à petit, la destruction de la guerre. Le rouge du présent, de _notre_ présent. Le rouge du sang dont je me serais couvert si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé. Le rouge de Gryffondor, le rouge de ma reconnaissance et de mon amour éternel, finit-il avec émotion, les yeux flamboyants comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fais. Je t'aime Harry Potter. Pour l'éternité. »

L'horloge sonna les 7 heures et Harry ferma les yeux à contrecœur. C'était l'heure. Dans un dernier élan de douleur, ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser déchirant, un baiser d'adieu, un baiser d'au revoir, un baiser disant : « je t'aime ». Enfin, Draco recula et quitta la salle par la cheminette qu'il venait d'apparaitre tant que l'Élu avait toujours les yeux fermés. Sur la joue de celui-ci, le brulait encore la trainée humide de l'unique larme de Draco sur sa joue.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci n'étaient plus que froideur et détermination, d'un vert intense, animal. Il le sentait dans le crépitement de son sang. Akon était avec lui. Il avait été plutôt passif ses derniers temps, même s'il se déchainait lors de ses moments de libertés.

« _C'est partit. Fait attention à toi. Si jamais tu ne me reviens pas, je ne donne pas cher de ce monde. Et encore moins de Voldemort. »_

« _Toi aussi stupide Gryffondor. Tu es à moi et je t'interdis de mourir tant que je ne te l'aurais pas ordonné ! »_

Voldemort fixa les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. Alors comme ça, Harry Potter lui déclarait la guerre hein ? Parfait. Dès le lendemain, le Survivant regretterait son geste.

Un rire psychopathe rebondit sur les murs de la salle du trône et envahit l'espace. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un Mangemort s'agenouilla devant lui.

« My Lord. Draco Malfoy est arrivé. »

Narcissa Malfoy laissa échapper un cri de surprise sous le regard noir de son époux, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Draco Malfoy ? » s'étonna le mage noir. « Hm… Moi qui pensait qu'il avait déserté… Fait-le entrer. »

« Bien, My Lord. »

Draco Malfoy entra à son tour, droit et fier. Splendide.

« Draco Malfoy… » souffla Voldemort en s'approchant, glissant sa main sous le menton du fil Malfoy pour lui relever la tête. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je suis venu participé à la guerre de votre côté my Lord », répondit-il d'un visage froid et d'une voix calme.

Il ne regarda pas tout de suite sa mère. Ni son père. Et quand il le fit, il ne réagit même pas - du moins de l'extérieur car de l'intérieur il bouillait de rage - à la vue de son bras bandé et de la marque rouge sur sa joue.

« Parfait ! » s'écria Voldemort en reculant. « Il ne te manque plus que la marque ! »

« Sauf votre respect my Lord, je pense qu'il serait plus utile de ne pas me l'offrir. »

« Quoi ?! » s'indigna Lucius Malfoy qui sortait déjà sa canne pour une bonne correction.

Mais Voldemort le coupa d'une voix calme en tendant la main vers lui, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Calme toi, Lucius. Et pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas porter ma marque jeune Malfoy ? »

Parce qu'il ne laisserait pas ce taré salir cette peau qu'Harry avait embrassé.

« Pour faire plus de victimes bien entendu. Lors de la Bataille, il suffira que je montre mon bras intact pour que le groupe à Potter me croie de leur côté. Ainsi, le temps qu'ils comprennent pourquoi il y a tant de mort parmi eux sans qu'aucun Mangemort n'est encore pénétré leurs rangs, il serait trop tard. »

« Magnifique… » murmura Voldy, en reculant lentement, sous le charme. « Magnifique… Quel excellent stratège tu fais, Draco… Que personne ne lui pose la marque ! »

Intérieurement, Draco sourit. Extérieurement, il déplaça sa main pour la poser sur son poignet, où le serpent rouge qui ornait sa peau, le brulait en souvenir de son amant.

 **…**

 **ça y est, la guerre a commencée. Harry et Draco se sont ENFIN avoués leurs sentiments, malgré la réticence du beau brun et Voldie révèle sa véritable nature. Pour info, j'ai vraiment chercher des infos sur IKEA donc si vous êtes intéressés, allez voir sur leur site XD Et j'ai aussi fait des recherches sur les couleurs et la signification du serpent Ouroboros.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, la Guerre de Poudlard et la fin de Voldemort. De de se ffjzdjiezjf de Lucius ^_^ — Kiara.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : « Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais soit le serpent qu'elle cache » — William Shakespeare.**

Tout marchait comme prévu.

Beaucoup plus d'élèves que prévu ne participaient et ils avaient même trouvés de l'aide en les Professeurs que Luna n'avait pas réussit à retenir assez longtemps et qui avaient découverts le stratagème. Le sortilège créé par Hermione et Luna fut amélioré par McGonagall ainsi qu'approuvé et félicité par Flitwick, le professeur de sortilège. Des pièges furent inventés grâce à Chourave et ses merveilleuses connaissances en botanique. Hagrid déposa des pièges dans le parc avec l'aide de quelques élèves, Snape prépara et améliora des potions mises au point par les jumeaux Weasley et quelques Serpentard participants. Quand à eux, les Septièmes années faisaient part de leurs connaissances sur les passages secrets avec l'aide de Dumbledore et des Fantômes de Poudlard.

Tout comme le groupe interne, Harry faisait de grands bénéfices. Le groupe des Centaures, malgré leur prétendu neutralité, celle des Loups de NewPast et des Sombrals étaient avec lui. Le Terrier au complet transplanait pour aider à déposer les défenses autour du château. Quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Lupin, Tonks, Fol Œil et même Kingsley Shacklebolt avaient suivis le garçon. Une dizaine d'adultes du Pré-au-Lard avaient décidés de tendre une embuscade aux Mangemorts qui voudraient passer par leur ville.

Et de son côté, Draco s'infiltrait parfaitement bien au sein des réunions de Voldy, maintenant réputé pour être un excellent stratège. Il leur inventait des plans d'attaques - pas trop infaillibles non plus car il les menaient droit sur les pièges ! - puis divulguait ceux-ci à Harry par leur lien. Son père le battait de nouveau et il était couvert de bleus. Ça seulement consolation était que maintenant sa mère n'était plus touchée et que Harry ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi.

Le blond monta l'escalier quatre à quatre pour entrer en trombe dans sa chambre - du moins celle IKEA qu'il utilisait du château à Voldy - et ce jeta sur son lit, vidé par la réunion qui venait de ce terminer. Il ferma les yeux et ce concentra pour remonter le long du fil qui le reliait à Harry et le contacter.

« _Salut beau brun »._

 _« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »,_ grogna celui-ci.

 _« Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Tu es beau. Et brun. »_

 _« Si on va dans ce sens là, alors je devrais t'appeler « magnifique créature blonde envoutante qui me tuera un jour tant je l'aime ». »_

 _« J'aime ça. »_

 _« Désolé, trop long. Tu vas devoir te contenter de Drake. »_

Draco rit par leur lien et dans la réalité. Mais il cessa bien vite quand son père entra dans sa chambre, la canne à la main, les yeux furieux pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il hurlait des choses que Draco n'entendait pas. Il leva ensuite sa canne et Draco ferma les yeux alors que l'objet s'abattait sur son dos.

« _Je t'ai déjà dit que mon père était un connard ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Les coups pleuvaient. Draco était recroquevillé sur le sol maintenant, sans qu'un son ne sorte de ses lèvres.

 _« Tant mieux. Il l'est toujours. »_

 _« Draco ? Que ce passe-t-il ? »_

CRAC ! Il avait deux côtes brisées.

 _« Rien. »_

 _« Tu mens. »_

Maintenant, c'était son bras qui pendait dans des angles étranges.

 _« Je sais »._

 _« Drake ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Même les coups de canne qui lui brisaient les os et les sorts qui les ressoudaient ne suffirent pas à empêcher Draco de sourire.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry le contacta de nouveau.

 _« Hey »._

 _« Hey. »_

 _« Comment tu vas ? »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _« Tu sais… Je me déteste de t'avoir laissé partir. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que Akon, enfin le loup en moi, et moi savons parfaitement que tu es en danger là-bas. Et que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne serais même pas là pour t'aider. »_

 _« Croit moi, ta présence et ta voix m'aide déjà suffisamment. »_

 _« C'est vrai ? »_

 _« Oui, beau brun. Et puis, tu te serais détesté que je te déteste si tu ne m'avais pas laissé partir. »_

 _« C'est vrai. Dans tout les cas, je me serais détesté. Raaaaah… »_

 _« T'inquiète beau brun, même si tu te déteste, moi je connais quelqu'un qui t'aime. »_

 _« Et qui ? » demanda Harry même si tout les deux savaient de qui il parlait._

 _« Hm… Moi, par exemple. »_

 _« C'est pas beaucoup mais je m'en contenterais »._

 _« Connard ! »_

 _« Moi aussi je t'aime. Ah. Il faut que je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle ! »_ plaisanta-t-il. « _Ne fait pas de bêtises ô magnifique créature blonde envoutante qui me tuera un jour tant je l'aime. »_

 _« Hahaha ! Toi aussi. Bye. »_

Après ça, Draco resta un moment dans son lit FJELLSE à observer le plafond, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres. Vraiment, Harry avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur.

Puis la guerre commença. Comme prévu, un tiers des Mangemorts périt avant d'arriver à Poudlard, grâce aux habitants du Pré-au-Lard et aux créatures de la forêt. Ensuite, les Détraqueurs furent bloqués au dessus du château sans pouvoir franchir la barrière protectrice mise en place par l'Ordre et les Professeurs, ainsi que quelques élèves talentueux. Le groupe à Voldemort avait leurs sorciers, leurs Détraqueurs et leurs Trolls. Le groupe à Harry avait ses sorciers, ses Loups, ses créatures et son château. Car le château semblait s'être réveillé. Les escaliers tournaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts qui pullulaient sur leurs marches tombent plus bas et finissent sur le sol. Les tableaux hurlaient à en briser les tympans. Les passages secrets se fermaient où menait ailleurs. Les statues de pierres se battaient farouchement. Les fantômes jetaient de l'huile brulante. Les portes refusaient de s'ouvrir. Les marches s'allongeaient indéfiniment.

Et partout, des sorts fusaient sur les deux tiers de Mangemorts à avoir passés la ville. Partout, des centaures armés, des Loups grognant et bondissant pour mieux mordre, des Sombrals déchainés contre des Trolls en furies, des élèves se faufilant et disparaissant. Des explosions ou des cris de douleur perçaient parfois le bruit de la guerre. C'était des Mangemorts tombés sur des pièges. Des dalles piégées, des faux murs, des cordes invisibles tendues, …

Harry, transformé en Loup, laissait Akon le contrôler sans essayer de brimer la soif de sang du loup. Personne ne savait où il était, qui il était. Il se fondait parfaitement au milieu des autres membres de la meute de NewPast, transformés car à une potion de métamorphose et quelques poils de loup. Parfois, il entendait des Mangemort crier de le retrouver et il avait envie de rire. Il était partout. Dans la cour avec l'Ordre du Phœnix, dans les couloirs accompagné des jumeaux Weasley, dans les tours pour rejoindre Neville, Seamus, Dean et d'autres Gryffondors, dans la Grande-Salle avec Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Mme. Pomfresh et d'autres élèves doués en soins qui accueillaient les blessés, dans le parc de Poudlard avec les créatures de la forêt et Hagrid. Il se déplaçait avec fluidité et rapidité. Mais il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas encore vu Draco. Il arriva à la Grande Porte qui était ouverte à cause des énormes pierres qui bloquaient sa fermeture qui avaient été jetées par les Trolls. Son cœur bondit en apercevant des cheveux blonds presque blancs. A peine était-il hors de vu derrière le mur qu'il se transforma.

« Drake ! »

Ledit Drake se retourna, écarquilla les yeux devant sa nudité et sa présence, puis sourit et vint en courant le rejoindre. Il le colla contre un mur, le pressa contre lui et l'embrassa avec avidité, une main sur son dos et l'autre perdue dans ses cheveux bruns qui lui avaient tant manqué.

« Harry, Harry, Harry… »

« Oh mon dieu Drake… Je ne te trouvais pas… Je t'ai cherché partout… Combien j'étais inquiet… »

Draco lui embrassa le front, les joues, les paupières, l'arrête du nez, puis les lèvres, plus lentement, plus délicatement, plus tendrement que la première fois. Ils se touchaient avec avidité, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis plus d'un mois. Leurs peaux se réclamaient, leurs lèvres se gémissaient, leurs cœurs se voulaient. Mais un bruit brisa se moment et Draco se retourna pour lancer un sort au Mangemort qui venait d'apparaitre alors qu'Harry se transformait de nouveau dans son dos. Le Loup bondit au centre du hall, se retourna vers son lié, le regarda quelques secondes puis partit à toute vitesse entre les débris et les pierres, jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue du blond. Celui-ci releva ses manches, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever le gel qui les retenaient et se tourna vers les portes.

Draco était revenu.

Lupin mourut sous ses yeux. De la main du Troll qui se fit ensuite déchiqueté par Harry et Nox. Sur la dépouille sur monstre, Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la scène qui se déroulait en contre bas, étant dans une tour de Poudlard.

Il y avait des morts et des blessés partout. Des éclairs colorés illuminaient les cadavres. De là où il était, le Survivant en reconnaissaient certains. Tonks sous une pierre. Bill dans les bras de Fleur qui hurlait en larme. La jeune sorcière se fit tuer par un _Avada Kedavra_ par un Mangemort dans son dos. Elle s'effondra sans vie sur le corps de son époux. Pas loin, Neville se battait contre Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Voldemort était introuvable. Lucius Malfoy aussi. Dans le couloir, Bellatrix tomba sous la baguette de Molly, son fils Fred gisant à ses pieds, mort à cause d'un de ses propres pièges qui avait explosé trop tôt. Un groupe de Pouffsoufle et de Serdaigle de Septième année luttait contre un Détraqueur ayant réussit à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. A quelques pas, Dean avait le bras qui pendait mollement et Seamus les protégeait grâce à un bouclier, lui hurlant quelque chose alors que Alecto Carrow en face de lui riait à pleins poumons. Pas loin, un groupe de Mangemort se retrouva explosé contre un mur par une statue de pierre avec une grosse massue qui protégeait les blessés qui ne cessaient d'arriver dans la Grande-Salle.

Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Ils gagnaient mais de peu, et au prix de nombreuses vie. Il fallait qu'il trouve Voldemort maintenant et qu'il le mette hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible.

« Potter ! » l'appela Nox en humain alors que le Loup aux yeux verts partait à toute vitesse à la recherche de sa cible. « Quand tu te transformeras, le sort « _Vetius_ » il te rendra tes vêtements. »

« _Merci Nox ! »_ cria son loup avec reconnaissance.

Il était vrai que affronter Voldemort nu avait une certaine comiquitude. Au passage de ses camarades de maison, il bondit toutes les dents dehors sur la gorge de la Mangemort qui les attaquait. La gorge en sang, Alecto Carrow tomba sur le sol alors que Seamus faisait disparaitre son bouclier. Le roux-brun le fixa avec de grands yeux choqués. Ses yeux verts…

« Tu es… » commença-t-il.

Mais Harry détala avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir. Il passait de couloirs en couloirs, scrutant chaque personne à la recherche de son mage préféré. Au passage devant un Troll solitaire dans un couloir des cachots, il sauta sur le mur et se propulsa vers le géant grâce à ses pâtes arrière. Tout en tournoyant, il se transforma. Il déposa ses deux mains sur la tête du Troll, hurla un sort puis retomba sur le sol dans son apparence poilue. Derrière lui, le Troll s'effondra.

« _Et bien »,_ lui dit Akon en pensées, « _quand je t'ai découverts la première fois, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu étais aussi impitoyable. Tu ne lui as même pas laissé une chance. »_

 _« Parce que tu crois qu'il leur aurait laissé une chance aux élèves quand il les aurait croisés ?! Tuer avant qu'il ne tue. C'est simple. Je ne peux pas me permettre plus de pertes dans nos rangs. »_

 _« Tu es un bon Chef. Tu ferais un excellent Alpha tu sais, petit. »_

 _« Pour l'instant, je cherche Voldemort. Tu peux m'aider ? »_

 _« Yep. »_

Harry se laissa envahir par la présence d'Akon. Celui-ci, dans son corps, releva la tête et huma l'air. Puis il poussa un long hurlement.

« _Tour d'Astronomie à observer avec Lucius Malfoy les meurtres qui se déroulent sous ses yeux comme on regarde un film au cinéma. L'ordure. Bute-le pour moi. »_

 _« Compte sur moi. »_

Il repartit en courant mais s'arrêta devant le corps d'une élève de Serdaigle. Elle était encore en vie. Il se transforma, l'a mit sur son dos, se re-transforma puis fit demi-tour direction la Grande-Salle pour déposer la blessée. Il passa à côté de la statue de pierre qui avait perdu un bras, entre les blessés allongés sur le sol, puis s'arrêta devant Hermione qui s'empressa de prendre la jeune fille du dos du Loup en le remerciant. Harry observa quelques secondes autour de lui. Il devait y avoir des centaines de personnes allongées sur un simple drap à même le sol. Les tables avaient disparues et il pouvait voir que les Elfes de Maison aidaient eux aussi. Dans un coin de la pièce, plus d'une cinquantaine de corps étaient recouvert d'un drap blanc. Les morts. Un élan de tristesse l'envahit mais en même temps un soulagement cruel car il sentait que Draco n'était pas dans la pièce car aucune odeur d'agrume ne flottait dans l'air. Il regarda ceux qui n'étaient pas trop blessés se relever pour partir au combat. Certains avaient des membres brisés. Certains saignaient, d'autres gémissaient. Il y en avaient qui avaient perdus un bras où une jambe, il y en avait même trois avec la moitié de la tête bandée. Hermione et les autres couraient de partout. Pour la première fois, il vit McGonagall décoiffée et affolée. La Professeure de Métamorphose était là quand elle n'était pas sur le terrain. Déjà, trois élèves arrivaient, soutenant leur ami évanouit, une jambe en bouillie. La pièce puait le sang et les pleurs. Elle était remplie de cris, de gémissements, de pleurs, d'ordres. Etonnamment, les soigneurs improvisés étaient d'une efficacité et d'une rapidité absolue et aucun ne paniquait. Il vit même Hannah Boot ressouder son propre bras sans exprimer la moindre douleur.

Harry fit encore une fois volte-face. Il avait rendez-vous sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

Là où tout avait commencé.

Là où il avait enfin commencer à vivre.

Là où il avait embrassé pour la première fois Draco.

Là où tout allait se finir.

 **…**

 **Harry est trop fort, (et trop sexy) : c'est mon héros ! S'il n'y avait pas Draco, je l'aurais déjà collé contre un mur et violé mais bon, que voulez-vous, propriété privée…**

 **Vos avis? —Kiara.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : « Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin » — Hérodote.**

Harry arriva rapidement en haut des escaliers de la tour qu'il avait monté quatre à quatre sous sa forme de Loup. Il se transforma en humain avant d'être visible par les deux hommes pour ne pas dévoiler son secret, du moins pas immédiatement.

« _Vetius »_ , murmura-t-il et ses vêtements, son sweet rouge, un caleçon et un jean du moins, lui couvrirent le corps.

Il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur d'agrume qui venait d'envahir la Tour mais que lui seul pouvait percevoir. Mais il ne se retourna pas, gravit plutôt les dernières marches que les séparaient.

« Voldemort », le salua-t-il comme on le ferait avec un ami de longue date. « La vue est belle ? »

« Parfaitement Harry Potter », lui répondit son vieil ennemi avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches. « Savais-tu que regarder Dumbledore mourir est la plus belle des visions ? »

Son cœur rata un battement mais aucune émotion de peignit son visage. Il avisa du coin de l'œil Malfoy père derrière son Maître.

« Alors Lucius, on se cache ? »

« Dans tes rêves Potter. »

En fait, Lucius et Draco ne se ressemblait pas, se dit Harry. Si Draco avait une beauté envoutante et attirante, Lucius avait plutôt un visage froid et terrifiant. Il préférait mille fois plus son fils.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu vas perdre Voldemort ? » lui demanda Harry d'une voix nonchalante s'approchant, jouant à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Parce que tu n'as jamais connu l'amour. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Potter. C'est là que vous vous trompez tous. J'ai déjà connu ce que l'on appelle 'l'amour' vis-à-vis d'une femme. Mais tout ce qu'elle ma apprit en retour était que 'l'amour' n'était qu'une invention mesquine dans le but de détruire et de manipuler. Que 'l'amour' n'était qu'un mensonge dont le seul but était d'atteindre un objectif. L'amour n'existe pas Potter. Et tu es naïf de le croire. Tu vas perdre Potter. Tu es seul. Nous sommes deux. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Voldy. Il n'est pas seul », surgit une voix provenant de l'escalier.

Draco sortit de l'ombre pour se positionner juste à côté d'Harry et en face de son père.

« Draco ! » s'écrièrent les deux ennemis.

« Lui-même. »

« Sale traitre ! » cracha Lucius. « Fils indigne ! J'aurais du forcer ta mère à avorter avant qu'elle n'accouche. Tu fais toujours n'importe quoi ! Je vais te… »

« La ferme, Lucius. »

C'était Harry. Le visage froid tout comme ses yeux et la voix qu'il venait d'utiliser, il était étrangement beau. Et effrayant tant il paraissait dangereux à cet instant. Autour de lui, l'air s'embrasait, le vent s'agitait, la magie crépitait, le loup grognait. Il était plus magnifique que jamais pensa Draco avec admiration.

Puis le premier sort fusa. Voldemort contre Harry. D'un geste de la main, Harry créa un bouclier argenté autour d'eux. Draco profita de la surprise de son père pour lui lancer un sort qu'il avait apprit seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

« _Solumtra_ ! »

Lucius hurla. Sa peau devenait peu à peu noire à partir de son bras qui avait reçut le sort de plein fouet. Bientôt, chaque parcelle de sa peau était recouverte. Il hurlait de plus en plus puis se tue subitement. Il s'effondra sur le sol, partant en poussière, sous les yeux horrifiés de son Maître.

« Misérable vermine ! » hurla celui-ci.

Le sort fusa et aucun des deux liés ne pu bouger. Draco le reçut en pleine poitrine. Ensuite, Harry entendit un cri. Un cri déchirant, un cri de douleur, de haine et de désespoir. Quand il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui hurlait, il se tue. Son cœur se transforma en glace et il se tourna vers son plus vieil ennemi. Celui-ci souriait d'un air satisfait. Harry tendit la main vers lui, Voldemort sa baguette et ils prononcèrent un sort en même temps.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

« _Mostrum »_ , dit-il d'une voix calme.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux.

« Nooooon ! »

Il tomba sur le sol, inerte, près du corps de Draco. Mort. Harry s'approcha et le regarda d'un regard glacial. Puis il se retourna, prit Draco dans ses bras et quitta le champ de bataille sans même un regard en arrière.

Ensuite, Harry, du haut du toit de l'école, amplifia sa voix, portant toujours Draco dans ses bras.

« Voldemort est mort ! Rendez-vous ! Voldemort est mort ! La guerre est finie ! VOLDEMORT EST MORT ! »

Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. C'était comme si il y avait un grand vide en lui, comme si quelque chose c'était brisé, était mort. Il se sentait froid de l'intérieur et en proie d'un étrange sentiment de terreur. Une terreur sourde qui faisait bouillir son sang et vider son esprit de toute pensée rationnelle. Ça seule et unique pensée était « Draco ». Il sauta du toit sur le toit de la passerelle, bondit de celle-ci et rejoignit Hermione à qui il présenta Draco avec affolement.

« Hermione ! Aide-moi ! Il… Il… »

« Pose-le là Harry. »

Il déposa son lié avec mille précautions sur le drap que lui avait indiqué sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci se pencha sur le blond et commença à passer ses mains luisantes au dessus de son corps tout en récitant des formules médicales. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il passait simplement sa main dans les cheveux de son amant avec tendresse. En lui, le trou créé s'élargit un peu plus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Draco. Même son Loup gémissait dans sa poitrine, couché sur le sol les oreilles rabattues sur la tête.

« Alors ? »

« Harry je… »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux emplit de tristesse et lui expliqua le problème d'une voix si tremblante que le Survivant avait du mal à l'entendre, aussi parce que son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et couvrait tout bruit dans la salle hors de la voix d'Hermione. Elle lui prit la main mais il l'enleva vivement. Hagard, il se releva chancelant, l'esprit aussi vide que son cœur à présent. La glace qui avait fondue par l'inquiétude le gela de nouveau avec plus de puissance qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Ni les larmes d'Hermione, ni les cris de victoire, ni les mains qui le touchaient joyeusement pour le féliciter, ni les sourires des blessés, ni les statues et les escaliers qui se figeaient, ni la joie d'avoir gagner qui les prenaient tous comme une fièvre. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste le vide. Le vide et Harry.

A cet instant, Harry se dit qu'il était mort.

Cela faisait une semaine complète qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Du moins, la pièce qui fut un jour sa chambre du 12, square Grimmaurd, et n'était maintenant plus que débris. Tous les meubles avaient été brisés, la pièce n'avait pas vue la lumière du jour depuis son arrivé. Il n'avait presque pas touché à la nourriture. Hermione toqua doucement puis entra avec lenteur. Elle semblait aller plutôt même si elle avait les yeux rougis et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Harry ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Elle soupira ensuite. Il était encore recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes tirées contre son torse, retenues par ses bras. Il avait d'énormes cernes, son visage était pâle. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage, sur ses yeux verts éteins la regardait sans aucune expression, s'ils la voyaient. Il était maigre et sale. Épuisé. Vide.

« Harry… »

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un pas léger de son meilleur ami qui se laissait dépérir dans un coin de pièce à pas de loup, essayant de ne pas froncer le nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde qui emplissait la pièce.

« Harry… »

Elle lui toucha délicatement l'épaule mais il ne réagit même pas. Elle essaya de le secouer mais eu la même réponse.

« Harry… S'il te plait… » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée, pleine de larme. « Harry… Il faut que tu sortes d'ici… »

Mais le Survivant se renferma encore plus. Il cacha son visage entre ses bras pour échapper à la jeune fille qui se prenait maintenant le visage entre ses mains sans même essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« Harry… Ôh Harry… Harry je t'en supplie… J'ai… J'ai besoins de toi… Harry écoute moi : Ron à perdu l'usage de sa jambe. Il ne peut plus marcher, il est tellement dépité qu'il passe sa journée à boire sans faire attention à moi. Neville à eu le bras réduit en bouillit. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils allait falloir l'enlever. Et Molly qui pleure encore la mort de ses fils et de son mari… Ôh Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire… Aide-moi je t'en pris… Harry… J'attends un enfant et Ron… »

Elle arrêta de pleurer en sentant deux bras sans forces l'attirer. Elle tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami et pleura de plus belle, mouillant son sweet rouge. Harry aussi pleurait. Deux larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues sales. Le visage plongé dans son cou, la sorcière renifla.

« Il ne va pas tarder à ce réveiller tu sais. Tu devrais aller le voir. »

Seule une grimace amère de la part d'Harry lui répondit. Mais Hermione se détacha, se releva puis lui attrapa la main pour le mettre debout. Il voulu résister mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Elle le tira lentement vers l'extérieur de la pièce, ne quittant pas ses yeux verts du regard un instant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain et elle entreprit de déshabiller entièrement son meilleur ami alors que la baignoire se remplissait doucement. Elle le fit entrer dans l'eau sans qu'il ne prononce un son. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis une semaine. Ensuite, elle commença à le laver soigneusement depuis l'extérieur de la baignoire. Enfin sauf _cette_ partie où elle laissa Harry faire. Après l'avoir rincé puis recouvert d'un baume parfumé à la pêche, elle le rinça de nouveau, le fit sortir de la baignoire et le sécha dans une serviette blanche comme le ferait une grande sœur pour son petit frère, avec un petit sourire triste, observant ses os visibles et sa peau pâle. Elle lui fit apparaitre des vêtements neufs et l'aida à s'habiller tout en lui disant les morts survenus pendant la guerre d'une voix douce, comme une berceuse. Chaque nom emplissait Harry un peu plus.

« Lupin et Tonk. Fleur et Bill. Arthur et Fred. Vincent Crabbe, Snape, Nagini le serpent de Voldemort tué par Neville, Colin Crivey, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lavande Brown, Padma Patil, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet. Le professeur Flitwick aussi. Dobby, Graup le demi-géant, Olivier Dubois, Yaxley un mangemort, Alecto Carrow, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Dumbledore… »

« Je veux le voir », la coupa Harry d'une voix douloureuse.

Hermione se tue. Elle termina d'accrocher le dernier bouton de la chemise blanche qu'elle lui avait fait apparaitre, lui lança un sort pour rafraichir son visage et camoufler ses cernes puis lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite entre les couloirs de la maison des Black. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite porte au fond d'un couloir obscur et se tapit contre le mur pour lui laisser la place d'entrer. Harry tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée, le cœur battant et l'abaissa avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

La chambre était sombre elle aussi même si quelques rayons de lumière perçaient à travers les rideaux troués. Draco était allongé sur le lit au fond de la petite chambre qui ne comportait rien d'autre que le lit et une chaise. Une couverture blanche à l'apparence neuve recouvrait son torse nu. Ses bras dépassaient et étaient déposés de chaque côtés de son corps. Il avait les yeux fermés par le sommeil qui l'abritait depuis la bataille. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage dans un blond absolu, lui donnait un coté angélique. En le regardant, le cœur et le corps qu'Harry se réchauffèrent. Il avait envie de s'approcher et de laisser sa main courir sur sa peau froide comme il le faisait souvent après avoir fait l'amour.

« Draco… » murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant. Il ferma et écouta le doux battement de cœur régulier qui le berçait et le plongeait peu à peu dans le sommeil qui l'avait fuit depuis une semaine. Une larme apparut entre ses cils pour venir couler le long de sa joue et imprégner le tissu blanc et son liquide.

« Draco… »

Il oublia Hermione qui le regardait par la porte ouverte, les yeux brillant de tendresse mais au sourire triste. Ses mains cherchèrent celles de Draco pour venir enlacer leurs doigts. Il tourna la tête pour regarder ceux-ci et non le visage pâle et endormit de l'autre.

« Tu es content d'être venu ? » lui demanda Hermione à voit basse.

Mais Harry ferma les yeux et sourit avec douleur.

« Non. »

Hermione baissa la tête, regrettant de l'avoir forcé à venir.

« Mais merci de m'avoir emmené 'mione. Tu es une fille bien. Tu vas voir. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger pour Ron. Dit lui pour le bébé, et s'il ne réagit pas, colle lui une bonne gifle de ma part et gueule lui dessus pour le réveiller. »

Elle éclata d'un rire un peu jaune et essuya une larme qui brillait au coin de son œil d'un doigt.

« Merci Harry. Merci. »

« C'est moi qui dois te remercier. »

Puis Draco Lucius Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. En voyant Harry et Hermione dans sa chambre, il se redressa et recula vivement en arrière avant de gémir et se tenir la tête entre ses mains.

« Malfoy ! » s'écria Hermione en accourant à son chevet. « Ne bouge pas si vite ! »

Elle déposa ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et immédiatement, la douleur baissa. Draco laissa ses yeux gris voler de Harry, à Hermione, à la porte, à son torse découvert, à la chambre, à Harry, puis de nouveau à Hermione. Puis il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi Potter et une Sang-de-Bourbe sont dans cette pièce à polluer mon air ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux et méprisant.

Harry se dit que s'il n'était pas mort une semaine plus tôt, il l'aurait été à cet instant.

« _Je t'aime Harry Potter. Pour l'éternité._ »

Menteur.

 **…**

 **Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, j'ai un bouclier ! Même si vous avez des envies de meurtres, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Des choses à modifier? Des parties floues ou pas très cohérentes? Je serais ravie de le savoir — K.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : « Aimer sans donner, est-ce aimer ? Aimer en souffrant, est-ce souffrir ? » — Jacques d'Arnoux.**

A partir de ce jour là, Harry ne vint voir Draco que quand celui-ci était endormit. Il ne supportait plus son regard noir, ses insultes, le mépris flagrant qu'il lui vouait. Car quand il le voyait endormit, Draco et Malfoy devenaient les mêmes. Mais quand il ouvrait les yeux, il redevait Malfoy avec son venin et Harry quittait la pièce. C'est ainsi qu'il se passa près d'un mois sans qu'Harry ne sorte de cette maison ou ne parle à Draco. Ron c'était calmé après une bonne claque et était maintenant devenu gâteux et protecteur envers sa petite-amie, pardon, fiancée. Neville acceptait plutôt bien son imputation. Molly faisait peu à peu son deuil. Elle était même venue le voir dans la maison de Sirius pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il vivait seul - enfin, avec Malfoy - maintenant, ayant insisté pour qu'Hermione parte vivre avec Ron. Dobby était mort, ainsi, c'était Kreattur qui apportait les repas à Malfoy et de ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de son lit, ordre d'Hermione, tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas jugé rétablit. Quand il le sera, il aura la liberté de errer dans les couloirs. Harry ne voulait voir personne, mis à part Hermione ou ses amis. Ni les journalistes, ni les adultes, ni le ministère, personne. Il ne voulait voir personne, ne parler à personne que ce soit au sujet de son rôle dans la bataille, de la bataille elle-même ou de la mort de Voldemort.

Même Akon semblait dormir en lui. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, calme, sans pensées, sans sentiments. Il errait dans la maison comme un fantôme dans une maison hantée. Quand Hermione venait, tout les deux jours environ, elle lui hurlait dessus puis s'appliquait à ranger et à faire le ménage. Ensuite, elle allait voir Malfoy qui lui crachait toujours dessus. Ecoutant dans le couloir, il semblait à Harry que son cœur et ses oreilles saignaient d'entendre ces mots si cruels. Il lui avait dit. Il l'aimait tellement que cela le tuerait. Pour vivre, Harry Potter avait besoin de Draco Malfoy. Mais Draco était mort, il ne restait plus que Malfoy et Harry était mort avec lui, il ne restait plus que son enveloppe corporelle, car Potter aussi avait disparut. Il était mort ce jour là, avec le sort de Voldemort. Comme il l'avait craint, même mort, il avait trouvé un moyen de le détruire. Il n'avait plus de but. Vivre ? Il ne savait plus ce que c'était. Survivre ? A quoi bon, il était seul, le cœur brisé. Pourquoi respirer ? Pourquoi manger ? Pourquoi dormir ? A quoi servaient toutes ses choses qui ne faisaient que le garder en vie un peu plus longtemps ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie d'ailleurs ? Ah oui. A cause d'Hermione. Car Hermione était toujours là au pire moment, parce que Hermione le rattachait à la vie. Parce que cette petite voix en lui lui soufflait qu'il y avait peut-être encore un espoir, que Draco allait se souvenir. Alors Harry survivait un jour de plus, porté par cette petite voix et par le visage endormit de son ancien amant.

Harry Potter, le Survivant mort. Voilà ce qu'il était.

A chaque pleine lune, la douleur était plus grande mais il insonorisait à chaque fois la pièce pour ne pas que Dra-Malfoy ne l'entende. Il ne dormait plus ou alors les rares fois où il dormait c'était pour ce réveiller avec toujours le même rêve en tête où il ouvrait les yeux, nu, dans les bras de son lié, et que celui-ci le regardait avec haine.

Un jour où il était complètement bourré, il avait titubé jusque Malfoy et l'avait observé alors qu'il était réveillé. Il avait regardé ses yeux flamboyer de colère, ses lèvres ce tordre en insultes haineuses, son visage s'assombrir. Mais il n'avait pas entendu un mot que ce que lui avait dit Malfoy, le regardant juste de ses yeux vide, une bouteille de Pur-Feu à moitié entamée dans sa main. Il avait fermé les yeux, accueilli les coups, accueilli ses mains sur sa peau, son odeur d'agrume qui embrumait ses sens. Les paupières entrouvertes, il avait regardé le serpent rouge se mettre en mouvement sur le poignet du blond. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru revivre. Puis il c'était mis à rire. Un rire hystérique, fou, ivre. Et Hermione avait déboulée dans la pièce en hurlant. Elle avait hurlé sur Malfoy, hurlé sur Harry. Puis elle l'avait sortit de la pièce et soigné lentement avec application. Elle lui murmurait des choses doucement mais il voyait juste ses lèvres bouger. Elle pleurait aussi. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne les essuies, trop occupée à bander son bras cassé.

Il avait laissé tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait cessé de parler.

« Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé 'mione… » souffla-t-il d'une vois brisée.

Il tenait toujours sa bouteille à la main.

C'est quand Hermione lui montra pour la première échographie de leur petite fille que Harry décida de se réveiller. Pour la petite fille dont il était le parrain. Pour la petite Rose Weasley qui n'avait rien demandé. Il prit une grande douche ce matin là. Il se rasa, s'habilla avec attention, se coupa les cheveux, fit disparaitre les cernes qui ornaient son visage pâle. Il brisa ensuite toutes les bouteilles de la maison avec l'aide Kreattur qui était ravi et entreprit de faire un grand nettoyage du printemps. Il continua de venir voir Draco la nuit mais plus rarement qu'avant. Il se remit à sortir, surtout quand Draco trainait dans les couloirs après l'autorisation d'Hermione de quitter son lit. Il revit Ron, en fauteuil roulant, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna. Molly et la famille Weasley. Il accepta même de parler de la bataille à un journaliste et ne hurla pas au scandale à la vue des photos de lui dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il ne vivait pas mais survivait de nouveau. Même s'il faisait semblant d'être heureux et que tout allait bien comme autrefois à certains moments car une partie de lui était encore brisée par l'amnésie de Draco. Il vint à la fête de fiançailles de ses deux meilleurs amis, à la remise du diplôme de botaniste de Neville, à la fête de la mise en couple de Ginny et Dean. Par un accord tactique, personne ne parlait de Draco devant Harry car la dernière fois, deux de ses amis avaient été blessés, une table enflammée et une vitre brisée. Ils avaient donc compris que c'était un sujet sensible, à éviter. Hermione lui avoua que Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il devait rester chez lui mais qu'elle n'avait pas répondue. C'est vrai, pourquoi gardait-il Draco chez lui ?

Il comprit vraiment le lendemain, alors que Draco jaillit dans la cuisine où il prenait tranquillement le petit déjeuné qu'il c'était fait. Il faillit en premier lieu s'étrangler en le voyant débarquer puis se forgea un masque indifférent - du moins, seulement en apparence car son cœur battait à tout allure et que la créature dans sa poitrine bondissait de joie. Et c'est à l'instant où Draco s'assit sur la chaise haute en face de lui, attrapant un pancakes banane-raisins ( _véridique *q*)_ , alors que seul le bar les séparait que Harry eu sa réponse.

Parce qu'il voulait croire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il y avait encore espoir. Que Draco ne pouvait pas avoir oublié leur lien, le Serment, le tatouage, et tous les autres moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles.

Il avala sa salive, la gorge soudainement asséchée. Le blond était magnifique. Il portait une simple chemise noire rentrée sur un jean class d'une couleur sombre et des ray-ban bleues marine. Il ne releva pas la tête, refusant de le regarder. Des mèches blondes tombant au niveau de ses yeux hypnotisaient Harry. Ensuite, se furent ses lèvres qui embrassèrent le gâteau qui le rendirent jaloux. L'odeur d'agrume était si forte que sa tête lui tournait. Il dut s'adosser au plan de travail de la cuisine et se retenir par la main pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Draco du remarquer son trouble car il releva enfin les yeux. Harry sembla se noyer dans le métal en fusion. Son bas-ventre le brûlait. Il retient un gémissement.

« Potter. »

« Dr… Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'Harry croyait défaillir.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ou… Oui, oui. »

Je te veux ! Je te veux ! hurlait son esprit mais il l'ignora, du moins il essaya.

« Tu es sur ? Tu es tout pâle Potter. »

« Ça… Ça va. Juste… Fatigué. »

Toute hostilité avait disparue, si tant est qu'elle avait déjà été dans cette pièce. Cela rappela à Harry le souvenir douloureux de leurs rencontres en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Dis-moi Potter… » dit Draco en faisant distraitement tourner un pancakes entre ses doigts.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait demander.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi me garder ici ? »

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, but à la place une gorgée de café brulante. A quoi bon ? Lui répondre « parce que je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, de nous » ? Rien de plus pathétique. Et improbable pour Draco. Il ferma les yeux et huma discrètement le parfum dans l'air. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, son souffle contre son cou, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue avec sa jumelle, ses mains sur lui. Il pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait quand il le regardait trop longtemps. Il pouvait encore entendre son rire si beau, voir son sourire qui le faisait fondre, observer ses yeux brillants d'émotions quand il lui rappelait combien il tenait à lui. « _Draco Malfoy, tu es tout pour moi_ » lui avait-il dit. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai à cet instant.

« Pourquoi Potter ? Je ne peux même pas contacter mes parents. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant quelque chose.

« Quand s'arrêtent tes souvenirs Malfoy ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quel est le dernier événement dont tu te souviennes ? »

« Mon dernier jour des vacances au Manoir. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne te souviens donc pas de la guerre ? »

« Non. Mais Granger m'a expliqué deux-trois trucs. Comme quoi tu avais gagné. »

« Je vois. Je dirais presque… tant mieux. »

« Pourquoi Potter ? On m'a dit que j'avais participé de votre côté. Mais qu'es-ce que tu as bien pu me dire pour que j'accepte de me battre avec toi ? »

« Pourquoi ce serait moi qui t'aurais parlé ? » s'étonna le Loup.

« Parce que tu es le seul à qui je ferais confiance si tu me l'avais dit. »

Ces mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du. Il s'empêcha in-extremis de sourire trop joyeusement. A la place, il appliqua son masque indifférent.

« C'est vrai. C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu. Puis tu nous as été d'une grande aide en infiltrant les Mangemort et en nous donnant les plans d'attaque. Grâce à toi nous avons gagné. Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'as dis avant de partir ? « Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de gagner. Les informations, et toi. Je rapporte les informations, tu lèves ta putain de baguette et tu dis ce sort de merde. Mais pour le dire, il faut savoir, pour savoir, il faut les informations, et pour avoir les informations, il faut que j'infiltre les Mangemorts, là où j'aurais dû être il y a longtemps. » Et tu es partit. Et nous avons gagné. »

« Grâce à moi ?! »

Visiblement, il n'y croyait pas.

« Grâce à toi », répéta Harry avec un sérieux absolu.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Tu mens. Tu me crois parfaitement. »

Draco parut surprit en premier lieu, puis fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec méfiance. Il semblait avoir oublié sa haine avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais autant confiance ? Pourquoi je te crois sans me poser de questions ? »

 _Alors le lien marche encore._

« Qui sait », mentit-il.

Il se retourna et déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

« Tu peux manger le reste. »

« Comment ai-je perdu la mémoire Potter ? »

« Sort de Voldemort. »

Il quitta la pièce mais s'arrêta à la bordure de la porte. Il se tourna vers Draco.

« Ton père est mort. Tu l'as tué. Je ferais en sorte que ta mère vienne ici demain. »

Puis il le quitta et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Comme il l'avait promit, il envoya un hibou à Narcissa Malfoy, qui s'empressa de répondre. Il transplana jusque une rue qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux, pas loin de la maison Black, où il prit le bras de la mère de son ancien amant pour transplaner à l'intérieur de sa demeure sans qu'elle ne sache où elle se trouvait. Il avait été gêné par les yeux glacials de l'épouse, ainsi, il l'a fit monter directement à la chambre de Draco qui dormait encore. Avant de les quitter, il s'arrêta devant elle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son apparition.

« Merci », lui dit-il simplement. « _Merci d'être toujours là pour Draco. »_

Elle l'arrêta quand il arriva en bas des marches.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me remercies-tu Harry Potter ? Pourquoi parais-tu si triste alors que c'est toi qui gardes mon fils prisonnier ? »

Elle c'était ça qu'elle pensait. Qu'il était le ravisseur de son fils. Ce qui n'était pas faux à vrai dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tant de douleur en toi, Harry Potter ? »

Il leva la tête vers elle douloureusement.

« Harry Potter n'existe plus, Mme. Malfoy. Pas plus qu'Harry. Le premier a été tué avec Voldemort. Le deuxième avec votre fils. Je ne suis plus que l'enveloppe d'Harry Potter. »

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le mur derrière lui.

« Partez. Partez avec lui. Mais je vous en supplie… Aimez-le. Rendez-le heureux. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Ensuite, il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre, les yeux remplis de larmes. En lui, Akon hurlait son incompréhension. Il avait si mal, son cœur était en un si piteux état qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été écartelé de l'intérieur.

 _« Mais pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Il y avait encore espoir ! Pourquoi tu le laisses partir ?! Tu veux te tuer petit ?! »_

 _« Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Je ne suis que le ravisseur de Draco maintenant. Je le garde enfermé chez moi comme on garde un trésor. Mais Draco n'est pas un trésor. C'est une personne. Vivante. Qui respire, qui mange, qui vit. A quoi bon le garder chez moi si c'est pour l'éviter et le fuir ? Il me fait plus de mal que de bien. Il est temps que je lui rendre sa liberté que je lui ai volé par égoïsme. »_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tant de douleur en toi, Harry Potter ? » Parce que Draco m'a tué avec l'amour trop grand que je lui portais.

Un crac retentit entre les murs et Harry sut que Draco était partit. Tout en lui lui criait au visage.

Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry cette fois-ci, elle paniqua en le voyant évanouit sur le plancher.

Harry Potter fut hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste dans une chambre privée à l'abri des journalistes et des fans en larmes. Le médecin diagnostiqua à ses deux meilleurs amis un coma volontaire. Et qu'il ne ce réveillerait que quand il le souhaiterait et que rien ni personne ne pouvait le forcer à se réveiller. Ce jour là, une Hermione en larme retient un Ron enragé qui voulait aller mettre son poings dans la gueule à Malfoy. Hermione prévient seulement les plus proches amis d'Harry de son état. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean. Pas Molly. Nox fut aussi prévenu d'une manière inconnue.

 **…**

 **Il y a un lutin tout rose en train de jouer de la harpe dans mes yeux. C'est embêtant parce que je ne peux pas atteindre mon lit. Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes? Pas de noël blanc cette année, dommage ! Peut-être l'année prochaine. Mais bon, ce qui est important à noël se sont les cadeaux et la famille ! —Kiara.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : « L'amour est une catastrophe magnifique : savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur, et accélérer quand même » — Frederic Beibeder.**

 _Dans son rêve, Harry se tenait face à Draco. Enfin, face aux Draco. Il y en avait trois. Celui de gauche avait un tendre sourire, et les yeux brillants d'amour, comme avant l'accident. Celui de droite le regardait avec mépris et haine, comme au début. Et celui du milieu le regardait indifféremment._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dis ? » demanda le deuxième, celui au centre._

 _« Dit quoi ? »_

 _« Que nous nous aimions autrefois. »_

 _« Car c'était autrefois. »_

 _« Ça aurait pu être maintenant. »_

 _« Vraiment ? M'aurais-tu crus ? M'aurais-tu accepté ? M'aurais-tu réellement aimé ? Non. Alors je n'ai rien dis. Car même si tu ne te souviens plus de l'amour et du lien puissant qui nous reliaient, moi, je m'en souviens. Et je chéris ce souvenir. Alors je te chéris toi aussi. J'ai été si égoïste avec mon espoir vain que j'en suis devenu un criminel. »_

 _« C'est faux. Si tu me l'avais dis… »_

 _« Tu m'aurais repoussé. Et même si tu m'avais accepté, tu aurais souffert. Tu aurais souffert des regards, souffert de ses souvenirs de toi et de nous que j'avais et qu'y t'étaient inconnus. Et moi, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureux. Proche ou loin de moi. Avec ou sans moi. »_

 _Il sourit tendrement mais avec tristesse._

 _« Draco. Sache que si tu as l'impression de n'avoir plus rien, sache qu'il te reste une chose. Là. »_

 _Il déposa sa main sur le torse du blond, à l'endroit du cœur._

 _« Il te reste Harry. Il te reste le cœur que je t'ai offert, les sentiments que je t'ai donnés. »_

 _Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son lié, sa main toujours à la même place._

 _« Prends soin de mon cœur Draco… »_

 _Le rêve cessa sur ses mots._

Draco ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond de sa chambre. Des larmes dont il ignorait l'origine coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un doux rêve où il était réellement heureux. Et que maintenant, il était triste de c'être réveillé. Il déposa sa main sur son cœur. Quelque chose en lui se refroidissait petit à petit et la chaleur qu'avait accumulé son rêve dans sa poitrine diminua lentement mais surement. Le vide qui lui envahissait la poitrine depuis son réveil chez Potter était toujours là, plus présent que jamais. Il leva son bras en l'air jusqu'à apercevoir le serpent rouge qui tachait sa peau. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se laissa rouler sur le côté pour sangloter dans ses draps. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. La seule chose qui lui restait, et qui commençait déjà à disparaitre de ses souvenirs était une main chaude et douce qui lui caressait le visage. Allongé sous lui, sa tête sur ses jambes, il y avait quelqu'un qui lui souriait tendrement. Il ne voyait pas son visage et ses traits c'étaient déjà estompés. Il y avait juste… juste… ses cheveux bruns si attirants à l'apparence si douce…

Sa mère l'appela du bas des escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Draco se redressa, essuya ses larmes, se recoiffa pour avoir l'air un minimum présentable et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre impersonnelle qui manquait de bleu à son goût.

« Oui mère ? »

« Il y quelqu'un pour toi. Une certaine Emelyn. »

Il fut surprit de se nom qui lui paraissait familier sans qu'il ne réussisse à mettre un visage dessus.

« J'arrive. »

Il descendit les marches à toute allure. Peut-être avait-elle un lien avec sa perte de mémoire. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer certaines choses comme le vide en lui, son envie de pleurer constante où encore la présence du tatouage étrange sur son poignet. Il arriva dans le salon et découvrit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, les yeux roux flamboyants loin des Weasley pourtant, sans aucun cheveu blanc, aux yeux noirs. Elle lui sourit d'une manière presque maternelle quand elle le vit.

« Draco », le salua-t-elle. « C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Je suis Emelyn. Tu ne dois surement pas te souvenir de moi. Mon mari et moi t'avons hébergés dans notre village quand tu as fugué. »

« Oh. »

Ça aussi il avait oublié. Avec une grimace, il s'assit en face d'elle sur le canapé. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Narcissa Malfoy disparaitre dans la cuisine pour les laisser seuls. Emelyn souriait toujours.

« Mon mari, Nox ( il frissonna à ce nom ) de passe ses bon rétablissement. »

« Hm… Et bien… Merci. »

Etrangement, il n'arrivait pas à garder son masque de Malfoy devant elle. Et vu comment elle réagissait, il ne l'avait pas fait non plus lors de sa soi-disante « fugue ».

« Excusez-moi mais… est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai fugué… seul ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » répondit simplement Emelyn avec une autre question sans cesser de sourire.

« Et bien… Peut-être que si… Si j'avais fugué avec quelqu'un… Peut-être qu'il pourrait me dire pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai fugué. Enfin, j'ai bien une idée mais… Et pourquoi avec lui. Alors ? »

« Tu étais bien avec quelqu'un. »

Le cœur de Draco bondit dans sa poitrine pour tout de suite se geler à sa réponse.

« Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te dévoiler son identité à sa demande. »

« Pourquoi ?! »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Il y a certaines choses dans la vie qu'il vaut mieux ignorer pour notre bonheur. Mais sache, que tu étais parfaitement heureux et épanouit au village. Vous vous aimiez vraiment beaucoup. »

« Mensonge ! » hurla Draco en bondissant hors de son fauteuil. « Si cette personne m'aimait vraiment, elle aurait cherché à me contacter, pas à me cacher son identité ! »

Emelyn se leva à son tour, dans un calme absolu.

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. Pour ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux. Vous n'êtes que des enfants… Vous êtes si jeunes et pourtant… Je t'en supplie Draco. Soit heureux. C'est la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. »

« Une dernière question. Est-ce que… Est-ce que la personne que j'aimais avait des cheveux noirs ? Est-ce que c'était un garçon ? »

« Oui. »

Mais elle détourna la tête et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du venir. Soit heureux Draco. Soit heureux. »

Elle quitta le salon pratiquement en courant et sortit de la maison, laissant seul un Draco hagard au milieu de son salon.

« Drake ? » l'appela doucement sa mère. « Ça va mon ange ? »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi maman… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien… je… je… »

Il pleura longtemps dans les bras de Narcissa. Elle aussi pleurait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son fils, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su être une bonne mère, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais su le protéger de son mari, jamais su l'aimer assez fort, assez bien, assez correctement. Parce qu'elle était inutile, parce qu'elle ne savait rien, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Alors elle murmurait des excuses à l'oreille de son fils tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en le serrant très fort contre elle, dans le but de le consoler et le réconforter. Elle se dit que maintenant, alors que sa mémoire lui avait échappé, Draco vivait enfin l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec Lucius. Elle ignorait qui avait fait tomber son masque créé avec tellement de force et qui l'avait libéré mais elle le bénissait pour lui avoir rendu son petit Draco, le petit Drake qui montait sur ses genoux pour lui faire lire une histoire, à la place du Malfoy parfait forgé par son père à coups de canne.

Alors elle réalisa quelque chose. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider. Cette même personne qui l'avait appelé pour son fils, cette même personne qui paraissait tant souffrir, cette même personne qui lui avait prit son fils, cette même personne qui lui avait dit être mort à cause de Drake. Cette même personne qui l'avait supplié de rendre Draco heureux.

Harry Potter.

C'est de cette manière que Draco et Narcissa Malfoy apprirent qu'Harry Potter était plongé dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée.

Maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là pour répondre, des milliers de questions assaillaient l'esprit de Draco comme un torrent face à la pierre. Pourquoi c'était-il réveillé chez lui ? Pourquoi le gardait-il chez lui ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il plus à ses attaques ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si malheureux ? Pourquoi venait-il le voir dormir ? Pourquoi buvait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout pour qu'il ne manque de rien ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il voir personne d'autre que Granger ? Pourquoi le regardait-il avec tant de douleur et autre chose de puissant qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer dans son regard ? Pourquoi s'enfermait-il dans sa chambre pendant une nuit entière parfois, avec un sort de silence ? Pourquoi ne vivait-il pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

 _« Dis-les ! Dis les mots ! DIS-LES ! »_

Il sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Cette voix… C'était la sienne. Il était vraiment en colère. Était-ce un souvenir ? Mais dire quoi ? Quels mots ? Pourquoi ? Et qui devait les dires ? Dans quel but ? Et pourquoi avait-il un si grand vide en lui ? Pourquoi était-il triste ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ce souvenir ? Pourquoi la personne avec qui il avait fugué, la personne qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait surement aimé en retour, ne voulait pas le revoir ? Ne voulait pas le contacter ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait oublié ? Il voulait se souvenir ! Il voulait se souvenir de sa voix, de son visage, de ses mains, de ses mots qu'il voulait tant entendre ! Il voulait se souvenir de tout ! De ce bonheur lointain que lui provoquait le souvenir de _l'autre_ !

Pourquoi Potter était-il dans le coma ? A cause de son départ ? Parce qu'il avait trop bu ? Parce qu'il en avait marre de vivre ? Parce que la guerre l'avait détruit ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus de but ? Attend… Comment savait-il que Potter ne savait pas vivre sans but ? Comment savait-il que la guerre l'avait détruit ? Parce qu'il buvait. Non. Non, c'était autre chose… Quelque chose de plus… Antérieur… quelque chose de plus…

Et plus d'abord, pour était-il si irrémédiablement attiré par Potter ? Pourquoi était-il inquiet de sa santé ? Pour avait-il se besoin de l'insulter pour les emmener à se battre et enfin pouvoir toucher sa peau ? Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il ainsi sous son regard ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre si fort quand il se réveillait la nuit et que Potter l'observait ?

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue Moldus où il était perdu dans ses pensées. En face de lui se tenait une boutique artistique où des tableaux et des photos étaient exposées. L'une d'elle l'attirait énormément. « La mélancolie du mort » se nommait la photo. On y voyait un jeune homme de profil. Seul la partie droite de son corps était visible, la gauche était cachée dans l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient la petite rivière du parc pas loin d'ici. Le jeune homme était sur la berge, à regarder les reflets du soleil sur l'eau d'un regard absent. Il semblait vide. Ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps, son dos était tassé et il avait le visage cerné. Une mélancolie puissante ressortait de lui. Il portait des vêtements simples. Un tee-shirt rouge, un jean délavé et usé clair, des ray-ban noires. Ses cheveux bruns s'égaraient devant son visage à cause du vent, mais on pouvait quand même apercevoir ses yeux verts. Mais le plus étrange était le tatouage qu'il arborait sur son poignet. Un serpent vert enroulé autour de son membre. Un serpent semblable à celui qu'il portait sur son poignet. Identique même mis à part la couleur.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pourquoi Potter avait-il un serpent en tatouage sur le poignet ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours caché son poignet à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? Ses souvenirs jouaient au jeu du chat et de la sourie d'une manière visieuse. Quand il croyait enfin pouvoir les toucher, ils s'éloignaient encore plus.

Un homme entièrement habillé de noir se planta devant lui. Avec ses lunettes de soleil, il ressemblait à un agent secret où un garde du corps dans les séries américaines.

« Mr. Malfoy ? Votre mère m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Elle a trouvé le moyen de vous rendre ce que vous avez perdu. »

Draco leva les yeux. Ce qu'il avait perdu ? Sa mémoire ? Vraiment ? Une joie abondante explosa dans son cœur mais il n'en montra rien. Il jeta simplement un regard agacé à la Malfoy à l'homme puis le suivit de mauvaise grâce en apparence comme si on venait de le déranger en plein repos. L'homme le fit entrer dans la limousine en lui tenant la portière puis le conduit dans le silence absolu qui régnait dans la voiture. Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait vite arriver pour pouvoir se souvenir.

« Mère ? »

« Draco, j'ai trouvé la solution. Enfin, cela ne te rendra pas tous tes souvenirs mais au moins, tu auras quelques indices. N'oublions pas que c'est un sort de Voldemort qui t'a volé ta mémoire. Et que seul un sorcier plus puissant aurait put le faire disparaitre. Or, les deux sorciers plus puissants que lui sont, soit mort, soit dans le coma. »

Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

« Tiens. Bois-ça mon fils. »

Elle lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide bleu clair. Draco la prit dans ses mains tremblantes avec soin.

« C'est Hermione Granger qui m'a aidée à préparer cette potion. »

« Granger ? » s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête de la fiole pour regarder sa mère avec surprise.

« Il semblerait qu'elle souhaite aussi que tu retrouves la mémoire. Bois maintenant. Attend. Allonges-toi d'abord. »

Elle transforma une table en bois en un canapé confortable dans lequel Draco s'allongea. Il regarda sa mère quelques secondes. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Alors le Serpentard but cul-sec la petite fiole puis s'allongea en attendant que le liquide fasse effet. Sa tête était lourde et il se sentait partir. Avant de sombrer, il regarda une dernière fois le serpent rouge qui le dévorait.

« Le rouge du présent » ce dit-il.

Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans le flux.

 **…**

 **Au prochain chapitre, vous pourrez ranger vos armes, je vous le promet. Je fais toujours des Happy End moi ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! … Enfin, presque. Maintenant que vous le dites… Mais nooon ! Je suis une gentille moi -w- Je mange juste les petits garçons et spoile mes propres lecteurs quant à ma propre histoire ! Mdr — Kiara.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : « Les procès finissent toujours par celui de la justice » — André Frossard.**

Ce n'était que tes brides de souvenirs. Quelques phrases par-ci, par-là. Pas grand chose. Mais c'était déjà ça. Il se laissa envahir par la voix brulante et grave de _l'autre_ qui emplissait son esprit, et son corps.

« _Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? À moi, Malfoy._ » grognait la voix avec autorité.

« _Partons alors. Tout les deux. Cet après-midi._ » proposait doucement la même voix.

« _Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé Draco…_ » gémissait-elle.

« _Draco._ »

« _Je ne veux pas… te voler le peu de liberté qu'il te reste._ » murmurait _l'autre._

« _Je t'aime… Je t'aime…_ »

« _Éternel comme la peur de Voldemort et l'amour de je te porte, mortel comme cette aventure que je vis avec toi_ » annonçait-elle sur un ton chaleureux.

« _Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais._ » soufflait la voix.

« _Ne fait pas de bêtises ô magnifique créature blonde envoutante qui me tuera un jour tant je l'aime._ » C'était dit avec amusement.

« _Drake !_ » criait-elle.

« _La ferme, Lucius._ » disait-elle froidement.

« _Ton père est mort._ » Toujours froidement.

« _Prends soin de mon cœur Draco…_ »

Et enfin… un sourire. On ne voyait que ses lèvres étirées en un simple sourire sur le visage de l'autre, le reste était caché par les feuilles sur la branche de l'arbre perdu parmi tant d'autre dans une forêt verte. Un petit sourire doux, un simple étirement des lèvres. Ce sourire quand on regarde la personne que l'on aime et qu'on pense qu'elle ne nous voit pas. Ce sourire doux comme du coton qui réchauffe de l'intérieur et gonfle le cœur.

Un grand loup noir le fixait intensément de ses yeux d'un vert puissant au milieu des décombres. Son pelage jais si attirant avait des reflets gris et ses yeux semblable atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Draco voulut s'approcher de l'animal mais celui-ci détourna la tête et partit à vive allure dans un couloir du château relié au Hall, bondissant avec aisance entre les pierres sur son chemin. Bientôt, il disparut un champ de vision du blond, laissant un grand vide derrière lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur Hermione Granger qui le fixait avec intensité comme si elle essayait de percer ses pensées. Il se redressa, pensif, l'esprit encore à ébullition, les voix encore dans sa tête.

« Granger. Dit-moi… Est-ce que l _'autre_ … »

Il soupira puis se tourna vers elle pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Est Potter ? » poursuivit-il.

Son visage ne montra aucune réaction. Pas un clignement d'œil, pas une contraction de mâchoire, pas même un tremblement de main. Rien. Puis, alors que l'irritation commençait franchement à lui monter au nez, elle commença à répondre d'une manière neutre.

« J'aurais bien aimé te laisser crever et ne pas te répondre car tu l'as fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

De qui parlait-t-elle ? De Potter ? De l'autre ? Des deux ? Il ne comprenait rien.

« Mais bon », continua-t-elle. « Il est temps que cette foutue tragédie cesse. Pour répondre à ta question, Potter n… »

… _n'est pas celui que tu crois, il est beaucoup plus._

Mais un bruit de tasse brisée sur le sol la coupa. Cela provenait de la cuisine. Draco bondit hors de la chambre, suivit de la sorcière, pour découvrir sa mère, le téléphone du manoir à l'oreille, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et la tasse qu'elle portait en mille morceau à ses pieds. Elle raccrocha sans même prononcer un mot puis déposa ses yeux pleins de larmes sur son fils unique.

« Draco… Tu es accusé de Mangemoricide. Ils veulent te faire un procès. »

Hermione déboula comme une furie dans la chambre d'Harry qui dormait toujours. Derrière elle, les infirmières qui avaient tentées de l'arrêter criaient au scandale. Mais la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit de son meilleur ami, les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry James Potter. Tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? D'accord. Tu veux me laisser seule encore une fois ? D'accord. Tu veux abandonner ta filleule ? D'accord. Mais sache une chose, idiot de Gryffondor, dehors, il y a Malfoy. Dehors, il y a ton compagnon qui cherche à retrouver ses souvenirs que toi seul peut lui rendre. Dehors, il y a un Serpentard blond en train de se faire juger par le Ministère de la Magie qui l'accuse d'être un Mangemort. Alors tu fais comme tu veux. Dors ou réveille toi. Mais l'avenir de Malfoy dépend uniquement de toi. Si tu ne fais rien, il va se retrouver à Azkaban pour toujours. C'est ce que tu souhaites ? C'est ce que tu veux Harry, toi qui ne voulais que son bonheur ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il sera heureux là-bas ?! Non ! Alors bouge ! Bouge bordel ! Réveille-toi et fait quelque chose de ton putain de cerveau crétin ! »

Devant son manque de réactions, elle poussa un cri de rage qui ne lui ressemblait pas puis quitta la pièce de la même manière qu'elle était entrée : comme une furie.

Le Magenmagot était maintenant représenté par Amelia Bones, la juge impartiale. Autour d'elle, nombreux étaient les nouveaux membres du service. Du haut de son estrade, elle regardait l'accusé à la barre de ses yeux glacials, les lèvres pincées. La salle, remplie de civils et de jurés - mais aucun avocat comme il était courant chez les sorciers -, bourdonnait de voix et de chuchotements. Agacée, elle frappa violemment la table de sa paume. Le bruit supprima tous les autres.

« Draco Malfoy », l'appela-t-elle. « Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes jugé en ce mardi 4 septembre ? »

Il leva ses yeux gris sur elle sans exprimer aucun sentiment.

« Pour quelque chose de faux », répondit-il.

« Pour Mangemoricide », le rectifia la sorcière.

« Ce qui est faux. »

Mais elle détourna la tête sans prendre en compte sa remarque et appela le témoin. C'était un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, un Serdaigle s'il se souvenait bien. Il paraissait nerveux derrière ses cheveux blonds.

« Qui se présente ? » demanda Amelia d'une voix forte même si aucun son ne régnait dans la pièce.

« Anthony Goldstein. Septième année à Serdaigle en même temps de Draco Malfoy. Membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore et participant à la Bataille Finale. »

« Anthony Goldstein, de quoi accusez-vous Draco Malfoy ici présent ? »

Le Serdaigle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Serpentard avant de baisser la tête.

« D'être un Mangemort. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux tuer une de mes camarades. »

Draco dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler en retour. Il resta impassible devant les accusations qui suivirent.

« Le nom de l'élève ? »

« Marietta Edgecombe. »

La traitresse du côté de Voldemort.

« Avez-vous d'autres preuves ? »

« Il a toujours été méprisant et infecte avec les élèves. Demandez à n'importe qui, il vous dira que Malfoy le méprisait. Et puis… il a disparut juste avant la bataille et on ne l'a pas vu avant ce jour là, alors qu'il est arrivé avec les Mangemorts de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il aimait bien effrayer les premières années aussi. »

« Merci pour votre témoignage. Autre chose à ajouter ? »

« Non. »

« Vous pouvez retournez vous assoir. J'appelle le second témoin. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux devant l'identité de la personne qui témoignait contre lui.

« Qui se présente ? »

« Daphné Greengrass. 7ème année à Serpentard avec Draco Malfoy. »

« Avez-vous participé à la Bataille ? »

« Non, j'étais rentrée chez moi sous ordre de mes parents, tout comme ma sœur, Astoria Greengrass. »

« De quoi accusez-vous Draco Malfoy ici présent ? »

« De Mangemoricide. »

Elle inventa nombre de fausses preuves. Il savait pourquoi. Et dans sa tête il se haïssait tout autant qu'il l'a haïssait. Car la demoiselle était uniquement en colère de c'être faite jetée après une nuit de débauche comme à son habitude, et elle n'avait pas appréciée.

Enfin, Amelia Bones l'appela à se défendre.

« En premier lieu, je tiens à dire que les accusations de de Goldstein sont toutes justes mais réclament quelques explications. J'avoue avoir blessé gravement la Serdaigle mais uniquement parce qu'elle était une traitresse du camp de Voldemort qui vendait des informations sur l'Armée de Dumbledore qu'elle avait rejoint avec son amie Cho Chang dans le but de se graisser la patte. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été infecte avec les autres. Même dans ma maison, regardez Greengrass. (Elle grimaça) Mais que voulez-vous. C'est mon éducation et les coups de canne de mon père qui m'ont forgés ainsi. Un Malfoy est meilleur que les autres. Un Malfoy est méprisant avec ceux en dessous de lui. Les autres ne sont pas dignes d'un Malfoy. Ensuite, il est vrai que j'ai disparu peu de temps avant la bataille. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai en réalité fugué. Avec la personne avec qui je sortais à ce moment là. (La révélation fit naitre les murmures alors que Daphné semblait enrager). Et pour en finir avec Goldstein… Il est vrai que je suis arrivé avec les Mangemort ce jour là. J'étais en mission d'infiltration pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je communiquais les plans d'attaque de Voldemort (Frisson de l'Assemblée) à Harry Potter. »

Etonnement, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette partie du plan maintenant. Même s'il ignorait toujours par quel moyen il contactait Potter pour lui livrer les informations. Espérons qu'elle ne lui demande pas.

« C'était facile d'espionner », continua-t-il. « J'étais un Malfoy. Mon père était un Mangemort et j'avais toujours vécu avec Voldemort que vénérait Lucius Malfoy. De plus, j'étais réputé pour être un excellent stratège, là-bas. J'avais donc toute leur confiance. Il m'a simplement suffit de leur créer des plans qui les mèneraient droit à la défaite. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Hermione Granger. Elle vous dira tout. Quand aux accusations de Greengrass… C'est uniquement parce que je suis un salop qui l'a laissée tomber après avoir coucher avec elle qu'elle veut se venger avec de faux commentaires. C'est pathétique », ne put-il pas s'empêcher de rajouter avec une grimace à son compte.

Greengrass fondit en larme puis partit de la salle en courant, preuve qu'il avait raison. Quelques secondes plus tard dans un vacarme absolu, Amelia Bones reprit la parole.

« Les agents du Ministère m'informent qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés Hermione Granger pour témoigner en votre faveur. Avez-vous d'autres témoins Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Ron Weasley le haïssait trop pour ça, tout comme la belette fille. La folle et le débile (aussi communément appelé Lovegood et Londubat) ? Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Potter ? Il était hors du ring. Il n'avait personne.

« Non », répondit-il avec une grimace amère.

« Si », le corrigea une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement alors que Harry Potter prenait place à la barre des témoins.

« Mon nom est Harry Potter, 7ème année de Gryffondor en même temps que Draco Malfoy, membre et chef de l'Armée de Gryffondor, participant à la Bataille Finale et un des 7 stratagèmes de l'AD. Je viens plaider en faveur de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Les voix explosèrent de partout. On n'entendait même plus son voisin. Certains criaient, d'autres pleuraient. Draco lui, regardait Potter, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Potter ? »

« Bonsoir Malfoy. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme », lui répondit le Survivant avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il leva les sourcils de surprise.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je suis venu te sortir de là. »

« Mais… Comment ?! »

« En amenant des preuves concrètes de ton innocence. »

« SILENCE ! » rugit la Magenmagot en chef. Monsieur Potter. « Quels sont vos dires ? »

« Draco Malfoy est innocent. Il n'est pas plus Mangemort que je ne le suis. »

Le bruit reprit de plus belle mais Amelia Bones frappa de nouveau sa table pour exiger le silence.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Alors… Part où commencer… En premier lieu, comme il l'a dit, Draco Malfoy a été un important pilier de la réussite de cette guerre. Voyez-vous, il m'a dit avant de partir infiltrer les Mangemorts, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de gagner. Les informations, et moi. Qu'il rapportait les informations, puis que je levais, je cite ma « putain de baguette» et dise « ce sort de merde». Mais que pour le dire, il fallait savoir, pour savoir, il fallait les informations, et pour avoir les informations, il faillait qu'il infiltre les Mangemorts. Pour le prouver, vous pouvez demander à Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood, aussi présents, étant les 5 autres stratèges avec Draco Malfoy et moi-même, infiltrés dans l'AD à ce moment là incognito, pour éviter toutes fuites sour mon retour, sous les nom de Ry et Drake. Et il avait raison. Ce sont les informations, et uniquement les informations qu'il nous a transmises qui nous ont permises de gagner cette guerre. Aussi grâce aux plans qu'il leur préparait dans le but qu'ils arrivent directement dans nos pièges que nous avions posés un peu partout dans Poudlard. En autre preuve qu'il était de notre côté, il était présent quand nous avons créés le plan de défense et d'attaque de l'AD, et pourtant, à aucun moment il n'a communiqué nos atouts et nos avantages. »

« Et que pensez-vous de son meurtre d'une de vos camarades lors de la Bataille ? »

« Vous voulez parler de Marietta Edgecombe ? Elle était une traitresse qui a transmit près de la moitié de notre plan aux fidèles de Voldemort (Nouveau frisson) dans le but de récupérer assez d'argent pour quitter le pays sans risque. Nous avons découvert la mascarade trop tard, grâce à Draco Malfoy qui nous a communiqué sa présence dans le manoir de Voldemort. Il s'agit d'une simple vengeance pour tout les morts de notre camps que cette fuite d'information à engendré. Je dois vous avouer que si j'avais été en face d'elle, j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas réagir de la même manière que l'accusé. »

« Monsieur Malfoy n'était dont pas un Mangemort pour vous ? »

« Absolument pas. Voyez-vous, Draco Malfoy m'a communiqué beaucoup de choses avant d'entrer dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'était un moyen sur de vérifier s'il était de confiance ou non. Y comprit le fait qu'il, excuse-moi Malfoy de dévoiler ce secret, haïssait plus que tout son père. Il ne supportait pas d'être tout le temps utilisé, jugé, méprisé, rabaissé. Pour Lucius Malfoy, un Malfoy est tout. Mais pour Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse devant personne, un Malfoy est fier et bourré d'honneur, pas un esclave. Lucius Malfoy détestait ce désaccord, ainsi, il le rabaissait constamment. Le frappait même. Ainsi que son épouse Narcissa Malfoy car elle était importante pour Draco Malfoy. Alors pourquoi serait-il un Mangemort si c'est contraire à tous ses principes ? Si c'est pour côtoyer ses gens qu'il détestait ? Non, Draco Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort. Il n'est pas un Mangemort car sinon il ne se serait pas enfuit de cette société qui le méprisait et qu'il méprisait. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'il ne c'est pas enfuit chez Voldemort pour ensuite mieux vous bernez ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais avec lui. »

 **…**

 **Harry Potter à la rescousse de sa demoiselle blonde ! Je vous l'avais bien dit non? Vous pouvez ranger vos armes. Oui, même cette flèche empoisonnée qui me vise depuis tout à l'heure. Voilààà… C'est bien… Doucement… Parfait ! Au prochain chapitre… Coming Out Potteresque ! —Kiara.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Voici l'avait dernier chapitre les amis ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 18 : « La mémoire. Qu'est-ce que la mémoire ? C'est ta richesse, ton avoir. C'est tout ce que tu peux et pourrais imaginer C'est aussi le rêve » — Philippe Métayer.**

La confession fit l'effet d'une bombe. Harry Potter était la personne avec qui s'était enfuit Draco Malfoy avant la Bataille. Harry Potter était la personne qui était sortie avec Draco Malfoy à ce moment là. Draco n'en revenait pas. Alors il avait raison. Potter était bien _l'autre._ Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Sa douleur, son attention, son désir qu'il soit heureux, sa façon de le regarder, son absence d'envie de sa battre, le tatouage.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? « _Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas cru »_ , lui souffla une petite voix mesquine à l'oreille. « _Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas accepté, ton cœur et ton esprit étaient encore remplis de la haine que tu lui vouais et de votre rivalité. Parce que même si tu l'avais accepté, tu aurais souffert des souvenirs qui vous séparaient. Voilà pourquoi. Parce que tu l'aurais repoussé et souffert et que tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était que tu sois heureux. Avec ou sans lui. »_

« Harry Potter, étiez-vous en couple avec l'accusé avant la Bataille Finale ? » demanda d'une voix forte la Magenmagot.

« Oui. »

A son poignet, le serpent lui brulait la chair alors qu'il semblait luire aux yeux de Draco.

« Cependant, je veux clarifier une chose. Je ne défends pas Draco Malfoy car je suis amoureux de lui. Je le défends car un innocent ne mérite pas de finir enfermé à Azkaban. Je le défends car personne d'autre ne le fera. Je ne le défends pas en tant que « Harry Potter » mais en tant que « Harry », sachez-le. J'ajoute qu'il était là lors du dernier affrontement et que c'est lui qui a tué son père, par légitime défense. En retour, Voldemort lui a effacé la mémoire, du moins notre romance de sa mémoire. Je l'ai tué ensuite. Sans Draco Malfoy, j'aurais été en insuffisance numérique et je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et Voldemort serait au pouvoir à tuer tous ceux qui c'étaient opposés à lui. »

Il quitta ensuite la barre des témoins et la salle à grands pas après les remerciements de la juge. A son passage, les chuchotements montaient et les têtes se tournaient. Pourtant, il avait la tête haute. Il était fier et puissant. Et il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit. Les jurés se mirent à frétiller, écrivant à toute vitesse leur jugement sur les parchemins qui allaient ensuite se déposer dans deux piles différentes en fonction du jugement. La juge observa le paquet droit, beaucoup plus grand que celui de gauche.

« Accusé innocent », lâcha finalement Amelia Bones avant de quitter son siège et sortir de la pièce à son tour.

Draco laissa échapper un soupire. Il ne bougea pas attendit que tout le monde quitte la salle du Magenmagot. Potter. Potter l'avait défendu. Potter était réveillé. Potter était celui qui l'avait aimé et qu'il avait aimé en retour. Potter. Potter.

Harry.

« _Je t'aime Harry Potter. Pour l'éternité._ »

Harry !

Le cœur battant, il bondit de sa place, joua des coudes pour sortir et déboula dans le hall du Ministère. Il y avait des centaines de gens qui se mélangeaient. Il y en avait de partout et Potter était introuvable.

« POTTER ! POTTER ! » hurlait-il de toutes ses forces.

Autour de lui, les gens se retournaient et le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Malgré ça, il continuait de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Le serpent enroulé autour de son poignet, le serpent rouge de leur amour, battait violemment au rythme de son cœur. Quelque part en lui, le vide disparaissait, quelque chose se formait, une toile se tissait. Il y avait comme un fil qui partait de son esprit. Il le suivit mentalement avec frénésie. Au bout, tout n'était que chaleur et bonheur.

« _POTTER ! »_

Il sentit le Survivant se figer par leur lien.

« _Draco ? »_ l'appela une petite voix hésitante.

« _Putain Potter où est-ce que tu es ? »_

Lentement, une main tremblante se leva dans les air en face du blond. Celui-ci courut de plus belle vers elle. Enfin, il poussa une dernière personne et arriva face à lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs et ébouriffés. Ses yeux verts le regardaient estomaqués. Ses lèvres roses et gourmandes étaient ouvertes en bouche bée. Sa main puissante mais toujours au touché tendre était toujours tendue.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais il ne le laissa pas finir. Il fondit sur lui comme on se jette sur une glace au chocolat. Il colla avec avidité ses lèvres contres les siennes, ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage. Il resserra leurs corps, leurs cœurs, leurs âmes qui étaient encore trop loin à son goût. Quand il glissa une langue coquine contre sa jumelle, il sentit Harry gémir. Enfin, le Survivant sortit de sa torpeur et réagit en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes du Serpentard. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des années, affamés.

« _Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco… »_ répétait Harry dans leurs esprits.

Le sorcier s'agrippait désespérément à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille de nouveau, qu'il ne lui échappe encore une fois et s'éloigne de lui. Dès que leurs lèvres de séparaient, Harry les réclamait encore jusqu'à plus de souffle.

« _Draco… Draco… Draco… Oh mon dieu, Draco… »_

A chaque secondes passées, Draco récupérait un bout de sa mémoire. Leur rencontre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Sa jalousie face à Greengrass. Leur premier baisé. Son regard brûlant et animal. Les papillons dans le ventre. Quand il l'avait découvert évanouit dans les couloirs et qu'il l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie. Leur première retenue. Sa transformation en Loup. Sa disparition dans la nuit. Son retour et leur altercation. Les confidences partagées. Leur première fois. Sa proposition de fuite. Leur départ sur les balais. Leur arrivée à NewPast. Sa transformation contre Gabriel. Son coma qui l'avait tant inquiété. Sa disparition après sa vision. Son sourire. Ses remarques douces. Ses mains qui le touchait avec tendresse et vénération. Ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur routine. Son bonheur. Sa liberté. Sa déclaration. Leur retour. Les entrainements. Sa colère face à son désir d'infiltration. La nuit qui avait suivit. Son tatouage. Le sien. Leur dernier baiser. Leurs conversations par pensées. Leurs mots d'encouragement. Leur baiser parmi les décombres du château. Le Loup noir. Le sort de Voldemort.

Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. De la raison du vide dans sa poitrine causé par la distance entre eux. L'amour ravageur qu'il lui portait. Du bonheur immortel que lui faisait ressentir son amant. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimerait pour l'éternité. Il avait faillit à sa promesse, mais maintenant, il comptait bien la tenir avec ardeur.

Et il commençait dès maintenant.

Ensuite, ils transplanèrent dans la maison de Sirius. L'ascension dans les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre fut rude, chacun voulant enlever au plus vite les habits de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre presque par miracle, à deux doigts de faire l'amour dans le couloir. Draco se jeta sur le lit déjà nu et couvert de suçons alors Harry tombait sur lui, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon. Il s'attaqua immédiatement au cou du blond avec ses lèvres avant de parcourir les autres bouts de peaux de son amant. Il dessina avec sa langue sur son torse, traça un sillon brillant sur ses jambes qu'il avait déposé sur ses épaules et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sous lui, Draco attelait, gémissait, se tordait de plaisir non feint, les yeux assombris par ce désir si violent, si fort, si passionnant et si doux à la fois qui l'assaillait. C'était comme être de nouveau soi-même, être de nouveau plein, être de nouveau en paix. Il lui sembla que son unique place était là : dans les bras de Harry Potter. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il arracha la dernière couche de vêtement de son amant si longtemps désiré, leur jeta un sort de lubrification, le retourna sur le dos et s'empala entièrement sur lui avec un grognement aussi bien de douleur que de satisfaction.

Le lendemain, Harry découvrit la Gazette sur sa table de chevet. A côté de lui dormait encore Draco, allongé sur le ventre le visage enfouit dans les coussins. La couverture blanche à moitié par terre dévoilait son dos blanc marqué par les cicatrices et la naissance de ses fesses. Harry laissa ses yeux de Loup courir sur sa peau avec désir de ce corps et aussi par les souvenirs de leur nuit avant de s'assoir contre son coussin et prendre le journal sorcier en main. La première page manqua de le faire éclater de rire.

 **LE SURVIVANT GAY ET CASÉ ?**

 **Après le procès de Draco Malfoy accusé de Mangemoricide et innocenté, Harry Potter, qui a témoigné en sa faveur, a été découvert embrassant Draco Malfoy en plein centre du Hall du Ministère de la Magie ( Cf. photo ci-dessus ).**

 **Les personnes présentes lors du procès ( Cf. page 3 ) affirment la confirmation de leur mise en couple, datant d'avant la Bataille Finale.**

 **Le Survivant se serait-il donc éprit de cette magnifique créature crainte par de nombreux sorciers à l'abri de nos journalistes avant sa disparition ?**

 **Ces mêmes personnes affirment que Harry Potter n'aurait pas disparut : il se serait simplement enfuit avec l'unique héritier de la fortune Malfoy.**

 **Simple mascarade pour le procès ou réelle mise en couple ? Le monde Sorcier s'interroge quand à la folie probable de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui.**

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, réveillant le bel endormit par la même occasion.

« Hm… Keskiya ? » demanda celui-ci en se frottant les yeux tel un enfant ayant qui vient de se réveiller.

« Rien mon Ange. C'est juste les gens qui me croient fou. »

« Heeein ?! I' meeentent ! Harry pas fou ! » gémit Draco d'une voix enfantine.

Harry sourit, quand Draco n'était pas réveillé, il devenait une tout autre personne vraiment adorable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je sais. Merci mon Ange. Rendors-toi maintenant. »

« Hm… »

Draco remit son visage dans les oreillers et se rendormit instantanément. Harry sourit tendrement, le cœur envahit par une étrange douceur et paisible comme s'il était entouré par du coton. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'une douceur exquise.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tu me tueras un jour. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir me faire vivre aussi », murmura-t-il à l'endormit.

Pas si endormit que ça car il lui répondit, ouvrant un œil gris qu'il plongea dans les siens avec sérieux.

« Draco Lucius Dawn Malfoy. C'est mon vrai nom. Mais répète-le à quelqu'un Potter, et je te tue. »

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'il se rendormait. Dawn ! Draco Lucius Dawn Malfoy !

« Venons-en directement au sujet au lieu de tourner autour du pot », annonça d'une voix professionnelle Ginny Weasley, journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier à peine assise en face d'Harry Potter dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud. « Sortez-vous réellement avec Draco Malfoy, unique héritier de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort tué au cours de la Bataille Finale, et Narcissa Malfoy autrefois Black ? »

« Oui », répondit honnêtement Harry. « Et pour répondre à la question qui va suivre, oui je sors avec lui depuis ma disparition. Enfin « disparition » n'est pas vraiment le terme adéquat car il s'agit plutôt d'une fugue. »

« Pourquoi avoir fugué ? Pour suivre Monsieur Malfoy ? Par obligation ? Par lâcheté ? »

Le dernier mot le fit souffrir et vu la grimace que Ginny avait fait en le disant, elle n'était pas non plus heureuse de le prononcer.

« Qu'est-ce que la lâcheté ? La lâcheté est définie par le manque de courage, d'énergie morale, de fermeté. Par la fuite devant un danger. Par une action indigne. Est-ce dont le peuple Sorcier m'accuse ? De lâcheté ? Oui, je suis lâche, je l'avoue. Je suis lâche comme chaque homme et chaque femme l'est dans sa vie. Je suis lâche car je suis incapable de protéger les gens que j'aime et de ne pas les faire souffrir. Voyez-vous, il semblerait que je porte une étrange malédiction sur moi qui fait que les gens autour de moi sont soit blessés, moralement ou physiquement, soit mort. Mes parents, mon parrain, Remus Lupin qui était le semblant de famille qui me restait étant le meilleur ami de mon parrain Sirius Black récemment innocenté et de mon père James Potter, mes amis, Albus Dumbledore, la famille Weasley qui était pour moi ma famille d'adoption, mon ex-petite amie. Tout ceux autour de moi souffrent d'une manière où d'une autre. C'est là qu'est ma lâcheté. A ne pas réussir à les protéger. Ma lâcheté est dans ce masque que j'ai longtemps porté contre Voldemort qui a finit par ce retourner contre moi. Oui, je suis lâche. Lâche car j'ai voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ne plus être « Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu », mais juste « Harry ». Mais pour répondre à votre question initiale, si j'ai fuis avec Draco Malfoy, c'est uniquement par désir de liberté et d'amour. De plus, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé J'ai fais beaucoup de choses dans le passé. Des bonnes. Des mauvaises. Mais cette fugue ne fait pas partie de celles que je regrette. Au contraire, je chéri ce souvenir. »

« Êtes-vous conscient qu'en disant ça, vous allez perdre bon nombre de fans ? »

« Oui. Et quelque part, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Les gens ne voyaient à travers moi qu'une figure de l'espoir, qu'un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Je dois avouer que je les ai longtemps méprisés pour ça, ces gens peureux qui se cachaient derrière un gamin de 17 ans pour sauver le monde tout ça à cause de quoi ? Une cicatrice sur un front et une action qu'un bébé d'un an n'a même réalisé consciemment ? J'ai pensé que c'était pathétique. Mais j'ai accepté mon sort, mon rôle, mon titre de simple pion, parce que malgré tout, j'avais envie de protéger les gens, mes amis, les personnes que j'aime d'un destin noir. Le nom d'Harry Potter était l'allégorie de l'espoir. Alors je pense que maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde, que Harry Potter doit disparaitre aussi. Car il est le souvenir vivant du règne de terreur orchestré par Voldemort et ses Mangemort. Maintenant que mon but d'abattre Voldemort est accomplit, j'en ai un autre : vivre en tant qu'Harry. Pour ça, je suis près à décevoir, à dire des vérités que les gens ne comprendront pas, à dire des choses qui les décevront. Oui, je suis gay, oui j'ai eu envie de fuir et de laisser le peuple Sorcier se débrouiller sans moi, oui j'ai été lâche, oui je suis heureux maintenant, oui j'aime plus que tout Draco Lucius D… Hm, Malfoy », récupéra-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Mais je ne m'en excuserais pas. Il y aura des scandales, je sais. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance. Je devais être parfait en tant que Harry Potter pour ne pas que les gens désespèrent. Maintenant, je suis Harry et Harry est imparfait, Harry est libre, Harry est heureux, Harry est lui-même et non plus caché derrière son masque. »

« Donc pour vous, perdre des fans signifie être libre ? » demanda Ginny avec de l'émotion dans ses yeux brillants en se penchant vers lui, sa plume à papote sautillant devant elle. « Vous pensez que c'est bien ? »

« Tout à fait. Si aux yeux des fans, Harry Potter pâtit, alors il finira par s'effacer. Et avec lui, le souvenir poignant de Voldemort. Oublier Harry Potter signifie avancer vers l'avenir et ne plus regarder vers le passé. En quelque sorte, oublier Harry Potter nous libère tous du souvenir de Voldemort. »

« Je vois. Donc vous n'avez plus aucune raison de cacher vos sentiments au monde. »

« Tout à fait. Ah ! J'allais oublier que je voulais rajouter quelque chose qui va me faire perdre encore plus de fans : je suis un Loup aussi communément appelés « Loups-garou ». »

« Quoi ?! »

Ginny laissa tomber sa plume, son parchemin, et sa mâchoire. Puis elle les ramassa rapidement, choquée.

« Tu… Vous… Mais… »

« Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas été mordu. J'ai été victime de la « Malédiction du Sang », déposé sur mon grand père, Marc Potter, par sa mère biologique, Louve Alpha, c'est à dire ma femme du Patriarche de la meute. Je ne divulguerais pas leurs noms ainsi que celle de la meute pour leur sécurité. Toujours est-il que la Malédiction du Sang permet de cacher, de brimer un gêne en particulier. Dans le cas de mon grand-père, c'était celui de Loup, lui permettant de vivre en tant que simple sorcier dans sa famille adoptive sans aucune connaissance de son passé. Certains, j'en suis sur, vont, comme moi, s'indigner de cette pratique. Alors je tiens à expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il est de tradition, une fois l'Alpha incapable de régner, que le Bêta (le prétendant au titre) prenne sa place, et ce, légitimement. Hors, les autres personnes légitimes au titre sont aussi les enfants de l'Alpha. Ainsi, il n'est pas rare que le Bêta décide de… faire disparaitre les enfants. Alors, en mère courageuse, mon arrière-grand-mère biologique a décidée de sauver son fils. Mais même si la Malédiction est puissante, elle finit toujours par s'estomper avec le temps. De ce fait, le gêne de Loup à été transmit de générations en générations jusqu'à moi où il c'est réveillé à mes 17 ans pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais assez puissant pour le contrôler et l'accepter. Mon état n'est aucunement volontaire, ni accidentel. Et je dois ajouter que c'est ma forme de Loup qui m'a permit de me battre aussi longtemps sur le champ de Bataille sans être repéré. »

« C'est incroyable… Et qui… Qui était au courant de votre « état » ? »

« Mon petit-ami, Draco Malfoy et ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger. Ainsi que mon meilleur ami Ron Weasley. »

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, digérant lentement l'info.

« Donc… Harry Potter est mort avec Voldemort, gay, et Loup-garou c'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement ! » sourit-il calmement mais avec amusement.

 **…**

 **Un Draco innocenté, avec tous ses beaux souvenirs et un Harry Potter dévoilé. Quel magnifique planning nous avons là ! A suivre, le dernier chapitre, suivit du bonus. Happy End comme toujours. Vénérez-moi ;) —Kiara.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Mesdames et Messieurs voici pour vous, en exclusivité, la fin de "La Malédiction du Sang" ! * Roulement de tambour***

 **Chapitre 19 : « Le bonheur, c'est d'aimer à l'infini » — Omraam Mikhaël Aïvanhov.**

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! » hurla une voix furieuse extrêmement fort du hall de la maison d'Harry, autrefois celle des Black. « VIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

Avec un grimace, Harry enfila un pantalon pour être un minimum habillé, souhaita adieu à son compagnon qui ricanait déjà et rejoint sa meilleure amie boostée par les hormones de la grossesse, qui l'attendait fulminant en bas des escaliers.

« Hermione… Quel plaisir de te voir… Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Il descendait le plus lentement possible mais finit par arriver en bas. Il déglutit bruyamment au regard noir de la jeune Médicomage.

« Tu peux m'expliquer… » dit-elle avec le reste de clame qui lui restait après une grande inspiration, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tout dévoiler à la presse ? »

« Tu veux parler de mes sentiments ? »

« Non crétin ! » explosa-t-elle. « De tes gênes de Loup ! Il y a une guerre civile dehors, entre ceux qui te soutiennes et ceux qui veulent que tu crèves ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu leur à dis ? Mais où était ton cerveau à ce moment là Harry ?! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Un grand idiot ! Un gigantesque idiot ! Un titanesque idiot ! Un idiot finit ! Mais fais-toi greffer un cerveau merde ! Même mon chat est plus intelligent que toi ! Tu sais quoi ?! J'a envie de te frapper, de te fracasser la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que l'idée que tu es un idiot soit gravée dans ta petite cervelle de la taille d'un pois-chiche ! »

« Mais, 'mione… »

« Pas de « mais » ! Tu es un idiot un point c'est tout ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à être énervé. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Ses yeux devinrent d'un vert plus profond et ses pupilles se fendirent.

« Hermione. »

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation de surprise devant ses yeux et recula d'un pas.

« Cesse de t'agiter et écoute-moi. J'ai longuement réfléchis avant de dévoiler mon existence de Loup au monde. Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas à ce point. Depuis maintenant trop longtemps les Loups-garous sont brimés et détestés. En m'ajoutant la liste, je les oblige à se remettre en question sur la dangerosité des Loups. Sont-ils si néfastes que ça ? C'est contradictoire à ce que j'avais dis auparavant mais réfléchit bien, toi qui les as toujours défendus. Croiront-ils vraiment que les Loup sont des créatures néfastes assoiffées de sang et de chair fraiche si le grand Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui, en est un ? Non, pas forcément, et la preuve est dehors avec cette guerre civile. Je sais que ma décision peut paraitre prise sur un coup de tête, mais je t'assure que j'y ai longuement réfléchit avec Draco. Dans cette interview, j'ai dévoilé Harry Potter. Tout d'Harry Potter. Pour la première fois, j'ai été honnête avec la presse. J'ai ouverts Harry Potter au monde, je leur ai dévoilé mes secrets qu'ils voulaient tant connaitre. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis heureux d'avoir annoncé ça et je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste. »

« J'ai confiance en Harry », déclara Draco depuis le haut des escaliers nonchalamment appuyer contre le mur. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Et il avait raison : quelques jours plus tard, le Ministère de la Magie faisait passer une nouvelle loi après un référendum positif. Les Loups étaient maintenant considérés comme des citoyens à part entière. Ils avaient dorénavant l'autorisation de vivre en société à la seule condition d'être proche de la forêt qu'ils devaient rejoindre obligatoirement à chaque pleine lune. Lors de ses nuits, la forêt serait fermée au publique.

Les trois mois suivants passèrent rapidement. Harry et Draco décidèrent d'acheter une grande maison paisible à l'orée de la forêt de NewPast, à 5 kilomètres de la ville, assez proches pour avoir une vie sociable mais assez loin pour ne pas être trop embêtés par les journalistes. La maison était d'une jolie couleur bleu pâle. Elle comportait un étage avec les chambres (celle du couple nommée « la chambre bleue » et trois d'amis), deux salles de bains (dont une dans la chambre bleue), un bureau occupé par Draco et une salle de musculation. Au rez-de-chaussée, le salon était semblable à celui de leur maison dans la meute mais aussi salle-à-manger avec la grande table qu'ils utilisaient quand ils étaient nombreux. Des photos étaient disposées dans toute la pièce. Leur première photo ensemble prise dans les bois par Emelyn, Draco lisant un livre dans le salon bleu de NewPast ses lunettes au bout du nez, une photo découpée du journal montrant Harry lors de son interview par Ginny, les deux amants tout sourires sur la berge de la photo de « la mélancolie du mort » par le même photographe, le jour de leur arrivée à Paris devant la Tour Eiffel, Draco avec un énorme sourire montrant à Harry derrière l'appareil photo son contrat d'emploi, Harry, Ron et Hermione devant la nouvelle maison du couple, Draco et Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, pris en flagrant délit de manger des hamburgers moldus avec les mains, Draco qui se jette sur un Harry mort de rire après ça, Ron et Hermione devant la mairie à leur mariage, les mariés et Harry au même endroit suivit des mariés et du couple et enfin de tout le monde, Harry et Draco dans un bras de fer à la soirée du suivit le mariage, un Harry complètement ivre dans les bras de Draco un peu pompette aussi à ses joues rosées et à son sourire béats, Hermione et Harry devant le ruban rouge qui officialisait la création de la APAL (Association de Protection et d'Aide des Loups), Harry repeignant les murs sans magie, Draco avec le nez recouvert de peinture, Harry embrassant Draco. Des dizaines et des dizaines de photos encadrées sur les murs, comme un perpétuel souvenir de leur bonheur et de leur avancée.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine ouverte était séparée du salon par une ouverture passe plat. Elle était grande et spacieuse. Un plat de travail sur lequel Harry et Draco mangeaient souvent quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, deux grandes fenêtres, les meubles nécessaires, de nombreux placards. Dans un coin du salon, un escalier en colimaçon menait à l'étage et une porte en bois au jardin et à la piscine creusée couverte. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu faire bâtir cette maison.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Draco n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver un travail. Il avait d'excellentes qualités, de bonnes capacités, une intelligence hors-norme et une vivacité d'esprit incomparable, en plus d'une puissance magie pas minime et des connaissances pratiques. De plus, le nom de Malfoy était immédiatement balayé par celui de Potter, ainsi, il n'y avait pas de refus en vu de son passé noir. Les personnes qui pensaient le retrouver dans la bourse, la banque, l'entreprise, ou la politique furent surprit de le voir médicomage-auror. En effet, Harry, Auror reconnu, et lui faisaient toutes leurs missions ensembles avec des résultats toujours parfaits. Mais en plus de se battre avec des sorts (Harry étant toujours plus physique), il était aussi un parfait Médicomage, qui n'hésitait pas à agir rapidement et efficacement même sur un champ de bataille, en sécurité grâce à Harry qui les protégeaient. Le duo fut rapidement surnommé « Les Deux Serpents ». Ils étaient puissants, agiles et parfaitement synchronisés et ceux qui rejetaient les Malfoy furent forcés de reconnaitre que Draco Lucius Dawn Malfoy n'était pas un Malfoy comme les autres.

Puis vint un matin assez spécial. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Draco. Harry se leva à l'aube ce matin là, et s'appliqua à préparer un petit déjeuné digne de son homme. Café avec trois sucres, grand verre de jus d'orange, deux croissants frais sur une serviette blanche pliée en triangle, petite pile de blinis banane-raisins, et trois roses rouges sur le côté (petite touche Potterienne pour ce jour si particulier). Il monta à pas de loup les marches de l'escalier, le plateau dans les mains, poussa la porte de la chambre bleue avec sa hanche et s'approcha en douceur de l'endormit. Il dormait sur le ventre comme à son habitude, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête plongée dans les coussins. Harry posa délicatement le plateau sur la table de chevet de son amant puis s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou. Il descendit lentement ses lèvres en des milliers de petits baisers alors que Draco se réveillait petit à petit.

« Hm…? »

« Bonjour mon Ange. Le petit déjeuné est prêt. »

Draco se retourna, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Harry sourit et il lui rendit son sourire alors que le brun l'asseyait. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé, Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis le plateau sur ses genoux.

« Bon anniversaire Drake. »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux très grand, surpris.

« Mon… » commença-t-il, incrédule.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ! »

Draco baissa la tête, puis sourit d'un sourire heureux à la vue de son petit déjeuné parfait. Il releva alors vivement la tête pour se pencher et lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci Harry. »

« Mais de rien. Tient, ouvre. »

Sur le plateau, il y avait aussi une petite boite bleue ciel rectangulaire. Curieux, Draco s'empara de la boite et l'ouvrit lentement. A peine fut-elle ouverte qu'une multitude de petits feux d'artifice multicolore s'en échappèrent. Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise alors que la magie explosait en fleurs lumineuses à travers la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Au fond de la boite, il y avait quelque chose. Médusé, Draco sortit l'alliance blanche de la boite. A l'intérieur, il y avait quelques mots gravés d'une jolie couleur émeraude. « _Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais_ ».

« Draco Lucius Dawn Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ce jour là, Draco pleura longtemps dans des sanglots silencieux sous le regard tendre d'Harry. Finalement, il finit par déposer vivement le plateau à côté de lui, se jeter sur le brun et prononcer sur ses lèvres, les mains de chaque côtés de son visage :

« Oui… Oui… Oui… Oh mon dieu, oui… »

La photo du couple main dans la main, alliance au doigt à leur entrée dans la ville fit le tour du monde en un temps record. Partout, les gens parlaient de leur futur mariage. L'évènement était comme une fièvre qui contaminait tout le monde. Quand ils voyaient des journalistes, le couple s'amusait à s'embrasser d'une manière pas tout à fait chaste. Le mariage était prévu pour le 12 août, prévoyant ainsi deux mois pour sa préparation. La fête de fiançailles eu lieu en comité restreint, avec seulement les amis de Harry et quelques uns de Draco. Ce soir là, Hermione pleura beaucoup. Ginny vint les féliciter avec sincérité, leur souhaitant tout ses vœux et beaucoup de chance à Draco pour supporter le brun le reste de sa vie. Blaise captura le moment suivant où Harry se jetait sur Ginny en criant. La vie d'Harry était parfaite et entourée de bonheur. Hermione et Ron étaient mariés et bientôt parents (dans 2 mois !), Ginny et Dean séparés mais heureux, Seamus casé avec une mannequin indienne, Neville fiancé à Lavande Brown, autrefois groupie de Ron, et Luna (marraine de la petite Rose Weasley) et Blaise se tournaient autour depuis longtemps et leur couple qui n'allait pas tarder à être officiel enflammait les paris. Pour la première fois, Draco parla d'adopter à la plus grande joie d'Harry qui y pensait depuis longtemps.

Malheureusement, ils eurent une violente dispute quelques jours avant le mariage. Les deux garçons se hurlaient dessus insultes après insultes pour un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà oubliés.

« J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas dire « oui » ! » hurla finalement Draco.

Les yeux d'Harry flamboyèrent. Ils se tintèrent de vert profond alors que ses pupilles se fendaient. Il était dans une rage folle. Pourtant, au lieu de lui sauter dessus et le frapper comme il voulait le faire, il se calma subitement. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux, son pouls se calma et un masque impassible coula sur son visage froidement. Il fixa une seconde Draco puis fit demi-tour sans un mot et monta dans leur chambre. Le Serpentard, lui, était tétanisé, aussi bien par ses mots que par la réaction de son fiancé. Il monta doucement les marches, puis entra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, en proie d'une violente culpabilité et un regret puissant qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Harry était recroquevillé en position fœtale sous la couverture. Draco s'approcha du lit, puis s'allongea à côté de lui. Il tendit une main tremblante vers son corps.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Et je ne regretterais jamais, _jamais_ d'avoir dit « oui ». Jamais. »

Harry sortit sa tête de sous la couverture pour venir l'enfouir au creux de son cou. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais resta blottit contre lui. Draco lui, continuait de lui murmurer des excuses. Finalement, ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, dans le noir et le silence, simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Harry ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Nox avant notre départ ? Que tu avais un grand potentiel et que tu ferais un excellent Alpha ? Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« Je t'ai toi. Et cela me suffit. J'ai uniquement besoins de toi. »

« Mais… Les autres Loups ne te manquent pas ? »

« Non, du moins pas à moi. Moi, j'ai toi et cela suffit à me combler. C'est plutôt à Akon, enfin mon Loup, qu'ils manquent. Mais… l'amour que je te porte et celui que tu me rends suffisent à alléger de son manque. Hm… Il me dit de te dire que ta présence rend moins forte l'attraction des autres loups sur lui, et que ainsi, il souffre moins. Et que de toute façon, il les retrouvait à chaque pleine lune. »

« Hm… Je vois. Et que pense-t-il de notre dispute ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit.

« Que tu es un gros connard et qu'il avait envie de t'arracher la tête mais que tu avais bien de la chance d'être mon compagnon. »

« Ouah. Il est violent. »

« Il t'emmerde », sourit Harry.

« Moi aussi. »

« _S'il savait combien je m'en fou »,_ répondit Akon.

Harry éclata de rire mais ne divulgua pas sa réponse pour ne pas que Draco se vexe.

« _Mais s'il dit encore une fois, même par accident, qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire « oui », je le croque jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure et appelle sa mère. Compagnon ou pas compagnon. Il t'a déjà assez fait souffrir. »_

 _« Merci Akon. »_

 _« Mais de rien petit. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »_

Harry sourit et se retient de rire à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« Rien ! » mentit-il en riant encore.

Le mariage fut aussi restreint que leurs fiançailles. Les journalistes avaient en vain essayés de trouver l'endroit de la cérémonie, ainsi, il n'eu aucun photographe pour gâcher le plus beau moment de leur vie. De nombreuses photos s'ajoutèrent à la collection du salon, à leur plus grand plaisir. De plus, à leur plus grande surprise, Hermione eu des contractions à la soirée et fila à l'hôpital avec un Ron livide et paniqué. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry accueilli sa filleule et nièce de cœur dans ses bras. À la vu de ses yeux brillant, Draco décida qu'il signeraient les papiers de l'adoption dès le lendemain. En attendant, il sortit l'appareil photo et vola une photo d'Harry et Rose Meily Annah Weasley.

 **Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy sont heureux de vous inviter à la fête en l'honneur de l'adoption de**

 **Derek Potter, 8 ans,**

 **et Ashley Potter, 5 ans,**

 **en ce samedi 15 août, dans la maison Potter-Malfoy.**

 **4 ans plus tard…**

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla une voix de fillette.

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses clairs regroupés en deux couettes hautes retenues de chaque côtés de sa tête avec de gros chouchous rouge entra en courant dans le salon. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et portait une robe rouge comme les coquelicot. Elle se jeta sur les genoux son père qui lisait tranquillement son journal.

« Papa ! Derek m'a encore tiré les cheveux ! » pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il baissa son journal pour regarder sa fille par dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Ashley, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit mille fois de ne pas pleurnicher ? Défens-toi enfin ! »

La jeune fille détourna la tête d'une manière hautaine, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur son torse. Un éclat de rire rebondit sur les murs et les deux tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour lancer un regard noir au nouveau venu. Celui-ci rit encore plus.

« Incroyable ! Ashley, tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton père ! »

« Potter, retire ça immédiatement », répliqua le père en question.

« Jamais de la vie. Ashley, ne l'écoute pas. Il est vrai que pleurnicher ne servira à rien mais te défendre n'arrangera peut-être pas les choses. Ton frère aime t'embêter. Bien. Embête-le à ton tour. Venge-toi. »

« Je retiens ça, papa », grogna Derek en arrivant dans le salon.

Le garçon était le contraire de sa sœur. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux d'un gris absolu. Son visage pouvait changer en une seconde de la joie intense à la froideur terrifiante. Il avait sans doute trop observé ses pères durant son enfance. Contrairement à Ashley qui était plutôt dynamique et rigolarde, souriante et débrouillarde mais savait parfaitement bien imiter son père blond, Derek était plutôt intellect, droit et aimait faire les choses parfaitement jusqu'au bout.

« Tu es vicieux Harry. Te venger ? Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Serpentard ! » s'exclama Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de soulever sa petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui embrasser la joue.

« Bonjour ma princesse. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien ! Mais Derek m'embête encore. Dit… tu m'aideras à me venger ? »

« Nope. Tu es une grande fille maintenant. »

« Mais heuuuu… »

Harry rit doucement avant de la reposer et embrasser son mari sous les « beuuuuuurk… » de leurs enfants.

« Bonjour Draco. »

« Tss. »

Comprenant qu'il était vexé, Harry sourit.

« C'est ta fille, encore heureux qu'elle te ressemble. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une rose rouge avec sa main au poignet tatouée.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin. »

Draco sourit franchement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il était pardonné.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Harry en se redressant. « C'est l'heure du petit déjeuné ! »

« Ouaiiiiiis ! » crièrent Derek et Ashley d'une même voix.

« Hm », sembla remarquer Draco la bouche remplie de croissant qu'il avala rapidement, « Rose vient aujourd'hui, elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Avec Tonton Ron et Tata Hermione ? » demanda Derek.

« Oui », leur répondit Harry.

Il savait que si Ashley adorait la petite Rose de quatre ans, Derek aimait rester avec Hermione pour avoir des conversations entre intellects. Parfois, Draco ce ramenait et commentait certaines choses aussi. Pendant ce temps là, Ron et Harry passaient du temps entre papa à regarder tendrement leurs filles respectives jouer ensemble.

« _Je t'aime Harry Potter. Pour l'éternité._ »

 _Moi aussi_.

 **…**

 **Alors ? Alors, alors, alors ? Cette fin? Elle était bien ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Je suis une puce surexcitée qui a hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre ! Il y a l'adoption parce que mon Harry ne partage pas Draco même si celui-ci porte ses enfants et que Draco ne partage pas Harry même si celui-ci porte ses enfants. Bref, la possessivité au maximum et deux enfants plus qu'heureux d'avoir une famille. Dans le chapitre 20, le bonus, vous pourrez découvrir Ashley à Noël. Bonne lecture du dernier chapitre les amis ! —Kiara ^-^**


	21. Chapter 20 (bonus)

**C'est avec bonheur et tristesse que je vois le dernier chapitre être posté. J'ai énormement apprécier d'écrire cette histoire et j'en suis très heureuse, et fière. J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 20 :** **BONUS «Ce qui compte à Noël, ce n'est pas de décorer le sapin, c'est d'être tous réunis» — Kevin Bright.**

Ashley chantonnait gaiement depuis son réveil. Elle c'était réveillée très tôt et c'était appliquée à emballer ses cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait elle-même achetée avec son argent de poche pour les membres de sa famille et les autres, dans un très beau papier rouge et vert qui lui faisait penser à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comme elle n'avait que 9 ans, elle n'avait pas encore intégrée Poudlard mais son frère y était depuis Septembre dernier, à ses 11 ans. Elle se souvenait encore des regards des gens quand ils étaient allés accompagner Derek à la gare. Les gens chuchotaient avec admiration, ou dégout. Certains étaient même allés jusqu'à leur demander un autographe. Elle savait que papa Harry était très célèbre et que papa Draco l'était aussi même si c'était un peu moins, mais elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Auparavant, quand ils sortaient, elle était trop petite pour s'en rendre compte. Mais maintenant elle était grande, et elle avait vu. Elle n'était pas contente que les gens chuchotent sur ses papas. Mais ils avaient fait comme si il n'y avait pas les regards et c'étaient penchés vers Derek. Papa Draco avait remit droit la cravate de son fils et prit une grande inspiration tremblante. Papa Harry lui, avait sourit tendrement.

« Tu vois mon grand », avait-il dit. « Moi, je suis allé à Gryffondor et Draco à Serpentard. Ce sont deux maisons totalement opposées. Alors, où que tu ailles, que ce soit Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Pouffsoufle, et même si tu es un chapeauflou, je serais fier de toi. _Nous_ serons fier de toi. Parce que tu es notre fils, et ça, peut importe ta maison. Mais je vais te demander une chose, une seule chose : Je veux que tu sois heureux d'être dans la maison qui te sera la plus propice. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu vives à fond. Compris ? »

Derek avait hoché la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Papa Harry l'avait embrassé, puis papa Draco et enfin sa petite sœur qui l'avait regardé monter dans le train. A ce moment là, elle avait été si fière de son père qu'elle avait prié de toutes ses forces les yeux fermés pour être à Gryffondor. Finalement, Derek était arrivé à Serpentard. Et il en était heureux car il avait rejoint son ami Tobias Zabini et sa sœur jumelle Adhara. L'année d'après, c'était Zoé Finnigan qui entrait à Gryffondor. Si Derek était plutôt proche de Tobias et Adhara à cause de leur proximité d'âge, Ashley elle, était plus amie avec leur frère Dave, 9 ans lui aussi. Heather aussi ( la petite sœur de Zoé ) avait leur âge mais elles se disputaient souvent et n'étaient pas très amies. Et comme la petite Rose n'avait que 4 ans et que son frère en avait 2, elle n'avait que Dave en ami de son âge. Mais elle était contente parce que Dave était très beau et très gentil et qu'elle l'aimait bien parce qu'il lui avait dit que ses cheveux roses étaient jolis, et qu'en plus il venait souvent à la maison. D'ailleurs, comme aujourd'hui c'était Noël, la famille Zabini avec Loufoca et tonton Blaise allait venir tout comme Tonton Ron et Tata Hermione.

Avec un grand sourire, elle appliqua le dernier morceau de scotch. Derek était rentré il y a quelques jours et ils avaient fait ensemble la décoration du gigantesque sapin du salon. Il était d'une jolie couleur dorée et argentée. Elle contempla un moment les cadeaux disposés en demi cercle en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait dit qu'à Derek qui avait été avec elle à l'orphelinat pour sorciers, mais elle était contente que ce soit papa Harry et papa Draco qui l'ai adoptée. Les autres familles qui étaient venues lui avaient fait peur et il n'y avait eu que papa Harry qui lui avait proposé des bonbons à leur rencontre. Elle avait rougit et c'était cachée derrière la marraine du dortoir, timide de voir ces deux grandes personnes lui sourire gentiment. Papa Draco lui avait dit qu'elle était très jolie et elle avait été contente parce que toutes les autres familles avaient voulu lui teindre les cheveux parce qu'ils disaient que ses cheveux roses n'allaient pas. Quand ils avaient été seuls dans sa chambre, ils lui avaient demandé si elle voulait une nouvelle famille. Mais papa Harry avait rapidement précisé qu'ils ne remplaceraient jamais ses vrais parents, mais qu'ils l'aimeraient comme si elle avait été leur propre fille. Elle leur avait alors demander pourquoi il la voulait elle, et pas une autre petite fille sans des cheveux bizarres et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants eux-mêmes. Ils avaient échangés un regard gêné.

« Nous sommes deux garçons », avait expliqué d'une voix douce le monsieur brun. « Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant nous-même car il faudrait une maman pour ça. Et puis, nous ne pensons pas du tout que tu as des cheveux bizarres. Nous t'avons trouvée très jolie et nous avons eu envie de te rencontrer. Mais dit-moi ma puce, est-ce que ça te dérange d'avoir, enfin si tu veux bien, deux papas et pas de maman ? »

« Moi avant, j'avais une maman », avait-elle répondue. « C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai les cheveux rose parce qu'elle à raté un sort mais je ne lui en veux pas. Mais ma maman est morte et est partie dans le ciel rejoindre mon papa. Je n'ai jamais eu de papa. Mais j'ai eu une maman. Alors je serais contente d'avoir deux papas moi. »

Ils avaient souris puis l'avaient embrassée. Quelques joues plus tard, elle découvrait en même temps que Derek leur nouvelle maison. Le soir même, après ses exclamations de joie, elle était devenue Ashley Potter à l'âge de 5 ans.

Les quatre années qui suivirent furent douces et paisibles même si au début elle pleurait à chaque fois que ses papas partaient au travail (à ces moments là, ils allaient chez Tonton Ron) parce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas et qu'elle soit encore toute seule. Derek rallait mais elle savait qu'il pensait pareil parce qu'il avait des yeux tout tristes. Mais avec le temps, il avait été de plus en plus facile de les laisser partir. Ils ne partaient jamais très longtemps. Entre une journée et deux jours, trois grand maximum. Et puis quand ils rentraient, ils leur apportaient toujours pleins de cadeaux.

Elle écrivit avec application et attention les grandes boucles que formaient les noms des destinataires de ses cadeaux avec son gros feutre noir. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa chambre, autrefois une des chambres d'amis, et descendit jusqu'au salon en silence ses cadeaux dans ses bras et d'autres lévitant dans son dos. Le sort raté de sa mère lui avait non seulement coloré les cheveux mais en plus accéléré sa croissance magique considérablement. Ainsi, elle savait déjà utiliser la magie sans baguette, du moins pour des sorts très simples, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore de baguette. Elle n'aimait pas faire ça car elle avait l'impression d'être différente et bizarre et que les autres étaient jaloux. Elle était contente de l'utiliser uniquement dans papa Harry lui montrait la magie qu'il savait faire avec ses mains. Elle déposa ses paquets un par un, avec attention. Elle avait cessée de croire au Père Noël l'année de sa rentrée à l'orphelinat, tout comme Derek. Là-bas, ils n'avaient jamais de cadeaux. Et quand elle était avec sa maman, il n'y en avait jamais beaucoup aussi parce que maman n'avait pas beaucoup de sous. Alors à leur premier Noël, Derek et elle avaient été surpris et choqués de voir tant de paquets au pied du sapin. Elle avait pleuré. Et Derek aussi même si maintenant il disait que c'était faux.

Elle était aussi contente d'avoir Derek comme grand-frère. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était gentil et attentionné au fond. Une fois, elle était tombée d'un arbre et il l'avait ramenée à la maison sur son dos, ne disant rien alors qu'elle couvrait son nouveau tee-shirt de morve. Et puis il était un chevalier parce qu'il écrasait les méchantes araignées pour elle. A ses yeux, papa Harry était un super-héros capable de ce transformer en un grand loup noir trop beau et très gentil, papa Draco un magicien et Derek un chevalier. Ses moments préférés étaient le soir, quand tout le monde se blottissait dans le canapé pour regarder un film ou la télé ou jouait tous ensembles à un jeu de société moldu, pendant lequel papa Draco rallait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça et que papa Harry riait, riait, riait. Ashley aimait bien quand papa Harry riait. Quand il riait, on avait envie de rire (même Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire !) et on avait l'impression que tout allait bien, qu'il y avait juste le bonheur en lui. Un rire depapa Harry effaçait les larmes et tuait le malheur. Papa Draco lui, était plus froid et parfois, il ne savait pas réagir devant eux. Alors Ashley lui prenait gentiment la main et la serrait fort parce qu'il paressait triste dans ces moments là. Alors papa Draco lui souriait tendrement et la serrait très fort dans ses bras en lui disant combien il l'aimait. Dans ces moments là, son cœur était tout chaud et tout gros. Alors cette année, elle avait insisté pour acheter ses cadeaux avec Tata Hermione. Parce que Tata Hermione était gentille et l'aidait et qu'elle connaissait bien ses papas, enfin surtout papa Harry.

Une porte qui se ferme la sortit de ses pensées et elle sourit à son grand-frère.

« Bonjour Derek ! »

« Salut, Ash… » grogna-t-il, mal réveillé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? »

« Je suis venue poser mes cadeaux. Tu en as toi ? »

« Ouais, quelques uns. Mais je les montrerais que tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules mystérieusement et rejoint la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre de jus de fruit. La petite fille monta sur une grande chaise du bar et lui tendit un autre verre.

« Moi aussi !

Il soupira puis lui rempli le récipient avec tout de même un petit sourire.

« Dis Derek… » commença-t-elle une fois son verre avalé. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu étais à l'orphelinat toi ? »

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. Elle le regarda regarder le vide puis soupirer.

« Mon père me battait et ma mère n'était jamais à la maison. Elle préférait les maisons des autres mecs. Un jour, une voisine à prévenu la police en voyant les marques de coups sur moi et ils sont venus arrêter mes parents. Ensuite, ils m'ont placés là-bas. »

Il se tu un moment avant de reprendre.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais aimé mon père et je méprisais ma mère. En fait, je n'aimais pas la famille parce que je pensais que c'était uniquement un lieu de souffrance. Alors quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat, j'étais content parce que je n'avais plus de famille. Mais… papa Harry et papa Draco sont arrivés et… j'ai découverts ce que signifiait vraiment le mot « famille ». Je suis heureux d'être ici », rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Ashley lui rendit au centuple.

« Moi aussi. J'ai toujours été seule avec ma maman parce que mon père est mort avant ma naissance. Mais même si j'étais sa seule enfant, c'était dur parce que maman ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent. Elle se sacrifiait souvent pour moi. Mais moi, j'aimais beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ma maman. Parce que ma maman était toujours gentille et qu'elle ne me cirait pas dessus. »

Ashley baissa la tête avec tristesse.

« Mais ma maman pleurait aussi beaucoup la nuit même si elle souriait le jour. Je savais que ma maman était malheureuse. Et puis un jour, elle a traversé la rue et une voiture lui est rentré dedans. Elle est morte sur le coup. Elle est heureuse maintenant je sais, parce qu'elle est avec papa et qu'elle n'a plus besoins de s'occuper de l'argent. Moi, je suis contente d'être ici parce qu'il n'y a pas de tristesse et que papa Harry et papa Draco ont été les seuls à dire que mes cheveux étaient jolis et à ne pas vouloir les changer de couleur. Je ne voulais pas changer parce que c'est le seul souvenir de ma maman. Ils ne remplacent pas ma maman, mais mon papa à eux deux et je suis contente ! »

Derek passa sa main dans les cheveux étranges de sa petite-sœur en souriant.

« Toi, tu iras surement à Gryffondor. »

« Vraiment ?! » s'écria-t-elle en bondissant.

« Wow ! Calme, calme ! Tu veux tant que ça être à Gryffy ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avec un gigantesque sourire.

Ses parents entrèrent à se moment là et eurent la surprise de les découvrir déjà debout. Ashley sauta de la chaise pour venir en hurlant se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Même Derek vint serrer très fort papa Draco dans ses bras.

« Hey bien, Noël vous excite dites moi ! » s'exclama Harry en riant.

Ashley et Derek échangèrent un rapide regard heureux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Noël ! Noël ! Noël ! » criait la jeune fille en bondissant partout dans le salon.

Elle se figea soudain, livide.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que j'aille me préparer, ils vont arriver ! »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre alors que Harry jetait un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il n'était que 8 heures 34, elle avait encore le temps.

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Tout le monde était réunit autour du sapin des Potter-Malfoy, ayant la maison la plus grande. Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo ainsi que Blaise, Luna, Tobias, Adhara et Dave au plus grand plaisir de la petite Potter-Malfoy.

« Aux cadeaux ! » cria Blaise suivit d'un grand cri des enfants les plus jeunes.

Ashley et Hermione échangèrent un clin d'œil plus ou moins réussit par la jeune fille quand papa Harry attrapa son cadeau en premier. Elle en choisit un jaune à paillettes magiques qui disparaissait quand on les touchaient. Harry sortit du paquet un médaillon argenté. Relié par un lacet de cuire, une jolie forme circulaire en fer retenait une perle verte. Ashley se jeta sur lui en lui criant joyeux Noël. Faussement jaloux, Draco s'empressa de prendre le sien pour découvrir un médaillon identique mis à part que la partie circulaire était dorée et que la perle était rouge. Derek reçut un mélange des deux. Argenté à la perle verte. Loufoca, un livre de dessert, Tonton Blaise un magnifique dessin sorcier animé, Tonton Ron une carte postale des Canons de Chudley et Tata Hermione un manuel de sorts. A son tour, la jeune fille reçut une nouvelle robe d'une magnifique couleur rose plus foncée que ses cheveux de la part de papa Harry, une broche rouge pour aller avec de papa Draco, un livre sur comment dessiner les fées et les princesses par Loufoca et Tonton Blaise, un disque Avicii de Tata Hermione et une entré dans le parc d'attraction le plus proche par Tonton Ron. De son frère et ses parents réunis, un magnifique balai l'attendait dans le jardin. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en pleurait. Et elle pleura encore plus quand ce fut Dave qui lui tendit gentiment un mouchoir. Elle pensa à sa mère qui ne pleurait plus maintenant. Elle pensa de toutes ses forces à elle pour lui transmettre tout le bonheur qu'elle avait dans son cœur maintenant. Sur le mur du salon, une photo d'elle en train de pleurer sur son balai à quelques mètres du sol reposait maintenant. Ce fut son meilleur Noël depuis longtemps.

« Ashley Potter-Malfoy, GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ashley eu un grand sourire et ce retient de crier de joie. Avec un sourire gigantesque, elle sauta du tabouret à peine le Choixpeau hors de sa tête et partit rejoindre la table de son papa. Au passage, son sourire s'élargit en voyant son frère lui adresser un signe, les pouces levés. A son cou, il portait toujours le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert 2 ans plus tôt. Son sourire se fit soudain timide alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Dave. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus à la peau mate, lui sourit puis se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer subitement un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bien joué Ashley », murmura-t-il à sa maintenant petite-amie contre ses lèvres.

Elle rougit comme une tomate sous les sifflements des élèves de Gryffondor autour d'elle.

 **…**

 **Et voilà, c'est finit. J'ai comme un vide en moi, comme si j'avais mis au monde un enfant, l'avais vu grandir, s'épanouir et qu'il partait de la maison maintenant. Va mon bébé, va. Je suis une vieille femme heureuse qui tend son mouchoir vers l'avenir. Mdr**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire vos sentiments ! Soyez heureux et bonne année 2016 !**

 **—Kiara.**


End file.
